


Red Moon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [59]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 58,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Una volta qualcuno mi disse che la morte è come un viaggio. Non sempre è la fine, a volte è un inizio.". Cit.Una serie di vicende sconvolgerà la vita di tutti, porterà al limite tra morti e sconfitte inevitabili, tutto sotto gli occhi di brace di un mostro, mentre risuona l'ululato di un lupo e splende la luna rossa di sangue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Video della saga: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kw9TXyT-Ctg.

Cap.1 Wolf

Vegeta era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, guardava Vetrunks correre inseguendo Nappa, che gli dimenava un fazzoletto davanti. Abbassò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte, guardando una zanna di lupo appoggiata nella mano. Era un ciondolo.

“La luna rossa si sta avvicinando” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma neri.

_ “La luna è piena questa notte. Il momento è propizio per conquistare il pianeta” disse Vegeta. Indicò la luna rossa che svettava in cielo oltre l’oblò. _

_ Nappa e Radish, nascosti dietro la parete del corridoio negarono entrambi con il capo. _

_ “Non mi sono ancora ripreso dall’ultima battaglia” gemette Nappa. _

_ “I-io… ho difficoltà a controllare l’Oozaru” mentì Radish. _

_ Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandoli tremare. _

_ < Cosa mi stanno nascondendo? > si chiese. _

_ “Se non conquisteremo questo pianeta seconda scadenza, Lord Freezer ci punirà” rispose. _

_ “S-se perdiamo la vita… s-sarà peggio…” gemette Nappa. _

_ “Senza Oozaru non possiamo comunque vincere” disse Radish con voce rauca. _

_ “D’accordo. Allora attaccheremo domani” rispose Vegeta. _

_ < Però, durante la notte, appena voi due idioti vi metterete a letto… ho tutta l’intenzione di scappare per scoprire il mistero nascosto… > pensò. _

__

_ *********** _

__

_ La luce rossa della luna colpì in pieno il principe dei saiyan, che camminava lentamente sotto di essa. _

_ Vegeta gettò indietro la testa e urlò, mentre i denti gli crescevano fino a divenire dei canini, la sua figura si fece più piccola, mentre la sua pelle si ricopriva di una pelliccia nera dai riflessi bluastri. La sua coda divenne quella di un lupo, mentre cadeva carponi, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. _

_ Dalle mani, crebbero delle lunghe zanne, mentre il lupo mannaro si divincolava. Ululò di dolore e finì di trasformarsi in un lupo, ansante. _

_ Il lupo si mise a correre verso la cittadina, mentre l’orologio scoccava l’ora. Balzò addosso a una guardia e la divorò, facendo gocciolare del sangue violetto sul terreno.  _

_ Un’altra guardia cercò di colpirlo lanciandogli contro un pugnale di cristallo. Il lupo rotolò di fianco, spalancò le fauci e lanciò una serie di onde energetiche. _

_ < Questa trasformazione. Mi dona un’ebrezza mai provata! > pensò mentalmente. _

__

_ ******* _

__

_ “Perché non me lo avete mai detto?!” urlò Vegeta. La luce del sole illuminava la sua figura, una serie di carcasse squarciate e fumanti svettavano tra i resti della cittadina distrutta. _

_ “N-non lo sapevamo” disse Radish. Si deterse il viso con un fazzoletto, ansimando. L’odore di bruciato gli pizzicava le narici. _

_ “Solitamente sotto l’influsso della luna rossa, i saiyan prendono caratteristiche da Oozaru pur rimanendo uomini, mantenendo la loro solita altezza. Però nessuno, neanche le prime classi, possono mantenerne il controllo” esalò. _

_ “Io, invece, attendevo che voi lo scopriste da solo. Voi avete ucciso un lupo sacro, da bambino, in una notte come questa. Avete dimenticato l’accaduto, eravate troppo piccolo. Io, però, ne trovai il cadavere al tempio del rimo re. Ho conservato la zanna della creatura, oggi ve ne faccio dono” disse Nappa, porgendogli un ciondolo. Aveva la corda di tessuto nero e la zana candida alla sua fine.  _


	2. Cap.2 Una casa di folli

Cap.2 Una casa di folli

 

Vegeta strinse i manici del passeggino che levitava davanti a lui, il colletto della camicia gli stringeva il collo arrossandoglielo.

“Ci pensi che siamo diventati nuovamente nonni? Mi commuovo, però mi chiedo se questo non mi faccia risultare vecchia” gemette Bulma.

“Sei bellissima, nonna” le disse Vetrunks. Il nipote teneva la mano in quella di Bulma e le camminava a fianco.

“Hai sentito? Che bambino meraviglioso” disse Bulma, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte spaziosa.

< Chissà da quanto tempo Mirai Trunks ci ha reso nonni > rifletté, chinando in avanti il capo, mentre delle rughe sottili segnavano il suo viso.

Goshin, dentro il passeggino, diede un calcio alla propria copertina, scoprendosi.

Vegeta si piegò in avanti e lo coprì nuovamente, il neonato gli addentò con foga la mano, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

“E’ l’ultima volta che esco a portare in giro i marmocchi” si lamentò.

“Su, caro, non dire così” cercò di calmarlo la moglie.

Vetrunks si avvicinò alla culla e si sporse, alzando le gambe.

“Cosa c’è, ‘fratellino’?” chiese. Lo prese in braccio, rimettendo i piedi a terra, Goshin si sporse e vomitò sugli stivaletti di Vegeta.

Una venuzza iniziò a pulsare sulla fronte del principe dei saiyan.

“Dannati mocciosi” sibilò Vegeta.

Bulma si nascose la bocca con entrambe le mani, trattenendo a stento le risate.

 

********

 

Elly dormiva con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Junior, il suo respiro risuonava nella stanza. Junior le teneva una mano appoggiata sul capo, le lunghe dita verdi tra i lunghi capelli biondi della giovane, a sua volta stava riposando.

Jaden riposava nella culla, il dito minuto tra le labbra umide di saliva. Indossava un pigiamino azzurro.

I tre addormentati erano illuminati dalla luce solare che filtrava dalle finestre. Una serie di libri, universitari e di avventura, erano adagiati sulla scrivania ricolma di portapenne.

Il mantello del namecciano era abbandonato sul comodino, la stoffa candida ondeggiava.

 

********

 

“Via, via! Non potevo sapere che erano i tuoi biscottini, pensavo fossero per umani” gemette Jeeth. Era ritto in piedi sul divano, mentre Neko3-1-3-2 cercava di azzannarlo, soffiando. “Aiuto!” gridò istericamente l’alieno dalla pelle rossa.

“Oh, che situazione” disse la signora O’Briefs, negando con il capo.

“Vieni qui, piccolo, ti darò i tuoi croccantini” provò il dottor O’Briefs muovendo una scatola di crocchette.

Zarbon e Sauzer erano davanti la televisione dall’audio a tutto volume che urlava: “Alzate la gamba! Sì, così! Vedrete che rientrerete nella vostra linea perfetta! Sarete bellissimi!”. Sia Zarbon che Sauzer obbedivano agli ordini della personal trainer oltre lo schermo.

Gohan si grattò la testa, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“La capsule corporation è diventata un manicomio più di casa mia” gemette.

“Fuori dalla mia cucina! Mi hai quasi fatto esplodere il forno!”. Risuonarono le urla di Radish, che fece cadere Nappa fuori dalla cucina con un calcio nel gluteo sinistro.

“I tuoi capelli vanno a fuoco!” gridò Trunks, correndo verso Radish. Scivolò su una pozza d’acqua e andò a sbattere contro il muro, l’estintore volò e lo prese al volo Pan. Lo utilizzò per spegnere la punta dei capelli di Radish, che dimenava un coltello strillando.

Vegeta scese le scale con passo marziale.

“SILENZIOOOOO!” tuonò.

Zarbon spense la televisione, Radish si tappò la bocca con le mani, Trunks si rialzò gemendo piano di dolore e massaggiandosi il capo.

Gohan batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

< Forse mi conviene scappare da questa casa di folli > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Gwendy

Cap.3 Gwendy

_ Vegeta era immobilizzato a terra, l’enorme massa della creatura che gli strisciava di sopra lo schiacciava al suolo. Lo sentiva viscido, il suo fiato caldo sul collo, strinse gli occhi. La chiostra di denti insanguinati della creatura si avvicinarono, affondandogli lentamente nella pelle. Il sangue caldo del principe dei saiyan colava mischiandosi alla bava della creatura. _

__

Vegeta si svegliò di scatto, lanciando un urlo lancinante.

Bulma mugolò, aprì gli occhi e sbadigliando guardò l’ora che la radiosveglia segnava.

“Sono le tre” gemette. Si sedette e si passò le mani sul viso, sbadigliando ancora.

Vegeta stringeva spasmodicamente le coperte, il viso madido di sudore.

“Te l’avevo detto di non vederti quel film sui vermi giganti” esalò la donna.

< Come avrei potuto dire a Vetrunks che avevo troppa paura di vedermi un film che non impressiona nemmeno lui? È solo uno sciapo film da ridere umano, travestito da horror.

L’unica volta che mi sono trovato davanti dei veri vermi giganti ho tenuto un comportamento vergognoso, anche se erano solo due mocciosi maleducati con un padre che cercava disperatamente di educarli. Sarò onesto, mi ricordava me stesso quando andavo dietro a quelle pesti di Trunks e Goten piccolo.

Eppure, nonostante mi rivedessi in quella creatura, stavo morendo di paura > pensò Vegeta. Il suo viso era bluastro, deglutì rumorosamente.

< Io, il grande principe dei saiyan, mi ero nascosto dietro Kakaroth e da lì dissi: “Avvicinati ancora, sporco _vermaccio_ , e ti faccio fuori”. Con cosa, poi, che i miei attacchi energetici non lo scalfivano? > si domandò.

Bulma si raddrizzò il pezzo di sopra del pigiama rosa e gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Amore, ma stai male davvero? L’incubo ti ha spaventato così tanto?” chiese, addolcendo il tono.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò Vegeta.

Bulma gli sprimacciò il cuscino.

“Dai, torniamo a dormire” lo rincuorò, abbracciandolo.

*******

Marron si deterse la fronte con una pezzuola, il cappellino candido da infermiera era appoggiato lateralmente sul suo capo, sopra i voluminosi codini biondi. Guardò l’orologio al suo polso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ancora qui sei?” le domandò una voce femminile. 

Marron si voltò e annuì.

“Già. Manca ancora un po’ alla fine del mio turno” gemette.

L’altra infermiera negò con il capo, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Forse avresti dovuto rimanere in maternità ancora un po’” borbottò.

“Il caporeparto mi ha detto che mi licenziava se ci provavo” gemette Marron.

“Secondo me ti conviene. Tuo marito è l’allievo di Mr. Satan, lo sanno tutti che è pieno di soldi ora che salva la Terra” disse la sua collega.

Marron corrugò la fronte, vedendo una bambina dei corti capelli biondi seduta davanti alla porta di un reparto, appoggiata contro la finestra.

“Dove sono i genitori di quella bambina?” chiese.

“Sono dentro. Quella piccola gira qui da sola da quando sua madre è stata ricoverata. Il padre non lascia mai la moglie” spiegò l’infermiera.

Marron corrugò la fronte.

“Perché è stata ricoverata?” chiese.

“Ha già rischiato due volte l’aborto. Aspetta due gemelli, ma la situazione è complicata” rispose la collega.

Marron annuì e si avvicinò alla bambina, si sedette al suo fianco e rabbrividì guardando gli occhi color ghiaccio della piccola e la sua espressione seria. La bambina teneva le labbra strette ed era rigida.

< Assomiglia così tanto a mia madre > pensò.

La piccola batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando all’esterno.

“Ciao. Come ti chiami?” le domandò Marron.

“Gwendy” rispose la piccola.

Marron cercò di accarezzarle la testa, ma la bambina si ritrasse.

“Papà ha detto che presto avrò dei fratellini. Io li aspetto” disse con tono compunto.

“Ti va se ti compro delle merendine? Avrai fame” chiese Marron.

La bambina si voltò verso di lei e piegò di lato il capo.

“Va bene. Però poi torniamo qui, se mamma e papà scoprono che mi sono allontana si preoccupano” disse gelida.

< Sì, sembra proprio mia madre 18 in miniatura > rifletté Marron.


	4. Cap.4 Green dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.305.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 09.

Cap.4 Green dream

Dende avanzò con il capo chino, appoggiato al proprio bastone.

“Non mi sono ancora scusato adeguatamente del mio comportamento riprovevole non solo come Supremo, ma anche come amico” gemette.

Popo alle sue spalle stava annaffiando delle piantine.

“Non dovresti essere così duro con te stesso. È successo perché mi hai salvato la vita” disse Junior.

“Ora, forse, posso farlo. Gli elfi mi hanno mandato qualcosa da donarti. La principessa è finalmente diventata regina” disse Dende.

La punta aguzza delle orecchie di Junior vibrò e una ruga gli solcò la fronte.

< Meno male che la ‘piccoletta’ non è qui. Non sono sicuro di voler sentire una sua sfuriata di gelosia > pensò. 

“Vieni con me” disse Dende e si avviò con passo cadenzato, Junior lo seguiva, il lungo mantello candido gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle. Percorsero i corridoi candidi del palazzo fino a una grande porta di legno socchiusa, Dende la indicò col bastone e Junior l’attraverso.

“Questo è un viaggio che devi percorrere senza di me” disse Dende, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle. 

Junior sospirò, l’ambiente in ombra era illuminato da una singola luminaria viola, era quasi tutta formata da una scritta di un viola rosato, tranne l’ultima parola che era di un viola più intenso. Era posta esattamente sopra una sfera intenta a levitare.

Junior spostò l’attenzione sulla sfera azzurra che levitava sopra un piedistallo di marmo con un cuscino rosso sulla sommità, sul raso notò un biglietto. Lo afferrò con le lunghe dita verde scuro e lo aprì, leggendo a mente: < Attraverso di questo scoprirai chi sei >. Era scritto con la calligrafia di Adya.

Junior sospirò, posò il biglietto e afferrò tra le mani la sferetta.

Avvertì il suo spirito staccarsi dal corpo, ingoiò un urlo e venne sospinto all’indietro.

_ Vide dall’alto il palazzo del Supremo, scese fino all’obelisco di Balzar e vi guardò all’interno, c’era un bambino intento a cercare di rubare una boccetta dalle mani di Balzar. Il gatto candido saltava da una parte all’altra, ridacchiando. _

_ “Pensi davvero di potermi battere, piccoletto?” domandò. _

_ Il piccolo serrò i pugni e piegò in avanti il capo. _

_ “Io sono Muten Roschi e presto il mondo mi conoscerà come il maestro più grande di tutti i tempi!” gridò, scattando in avanti. _

_ < In che anno siamo? > si chiese Junior. La sua figura fu catapultata nello spazio, avvertì salire una nausea per la forte velocità e si coprì gli occhi con il braccio, chiudendoli. Vide nero, deglutì sentendo che la sua figura rallentava e scostò il braccio, riconobbe la figura del Pianeta Nameck. _

_ Vi discese, il pianeta era scosso da profondi terremoti, rigogliose piante azzurre precipitavano in immense voragini, maremoti d’acqua verde spazzavano via villaggi e abitanti urlanti. _

_ “Piccolo Maori, prendi tutti i bambini e nascondetevi nelle caverne. La magia di quei luoghi vi tutelerà” sussurrò un immenso namecciano. _

_ < Il saggio Maori è quel bambino? > pensò Junior, vedendo il piccolo singhiozzare. _

_ “E voi?” gemette. _

_ “La mia ora è giunta. Andate” ordinò il vecchio saggio. _

_ < Succederà il medesimo tra Maori e Dende. Strano come la storia tenda a ripetersi > pensò Junior. Impallidì riconoscendo delle namecciane di sesso femminile morire travolte dalla lava. < … Allora un tempo c’erano delle femmine! Siamo stati costretti a riprodurci da soli perché non ne sono rimaste > si disse. _

_ Volò oltre una distesa infinita di bocche di fuoco, giganteschi tornado spazzavano via secolari sequoie blu.  _

_ “Mio adorato Demon King, mio sposo e sorano di questo pianeta. La vostra stirpe ha sempre portato pace e serenità sul nostro pianeta”. Una namecciana dai tratti gentili e delle lunghe vesti rosa e morbide, strappate e lacerate in più punti, era dinnanzi a un namecciano più alto di lei, con una corona d’oro sul capo.  _

_ “Ora, però, ciò risulta impossibile”. Proseguì a dire la namecciana. _

_ Il Demon King aveva un lungo mantello nero sulle spalle che si muoveva scomposto a causa delle forti raffiche di vento. _

_ < Parlano sicuramente namecciano antico, lo vedo da come muovono le labbra, eppure io lo sento nella mia lingua. Un altro effetto della magia che mi ha condotto in questi luoghi? > si chiese Junior. _

_ “Vedo morire il mio popolo e nemmeno i miei poteri possono fare nulla” esalò il sovrano. _

_ La namecciana teneva un uovo tra le mani, dalle dita sottili e delicate, stringendolo spasmodicamente. _

_ “Ti prego, salva il nostro unico erede. Sarà la preziosa speranza che un giorno tornerà a proteggere queste terre. Ora non v’è niente che possiamo fare, mio sposo” supplicò il consorte. _

_ Il namecciano tolse l’uovo dalle mani della regina. _

_ “È per ascoltare la tua supplica che siamo qui. Tra tutte le navicelle della mai gente, questa è la più veloce e potente”. Raggiunse lo sportellone e sancì: “Apriti”. _

_ Junior corrugò la fronte. _

_ < Sono quasi del tutto convinto che abbia detto ‘Junior’. Spero di essermi sbagliato, non vorrei proprio che il mio nome significasse semplicemente ‘apriti’ > pensò. _

_ Il portellone si staccò dalla parte inferiore della navicella bianca e ovale, adagiandosi elegantemente al suolo. _

_ I coniugi salirono sulla pedana e raggiunsero un sedile foderato da morbidi cuscinetti rossi, l’ambiente asettico era illuminato da una luce candida. _

_ “La tecnologia è così d’avanguardia che da sola troverà il pianeta più adatto a nostro figlio. Un luogo lontano dalle razzie del giovane Cold” disse il re. _

_ La madre singhiozzò, le sue iridi color pece erano liquide. _

_ “Figlio mio, sopravvivi. E ti giuro, in qualsiasi pianeta finirai, se io e tuo padre sopravvivremo, verremo a prenderti” gemette. _

_ “Probabilmente neanche si ricorderà di noi. L’uovo cadrà in sonno criogenico e si schiuderà solo una volta al sicuro” rispose il marito. Condusse la sua sposa fuori dalla navicella e il mezzo partì, Junior vi rimase all’interno. Osservò l’uovo con sguardo fisso, sentì la navicella impattare una seconda volta contro un’atmosfera e si voltò, riconobbe la Terra.  _

_ La navicella atterrò nel fondo di un canyon, il tempo accelerò e l’uovo si schiuse, facendone uscire un bambinetto longilineo. Quest’ultimo camminò nella navicella, mugolando per la fame. _

_ “Junior, Junior” ripeté, seguendo il ricordo pregresso e la navicella si aprì. _

_ Junior sospirò. _

_ < Consoliamoci, in fondo sul mio pianeta mi chiamano ‘maestà’ e suona decisamente meglio > pensò. Sullo schermo della navicella apparvero le coordinate per Nameck e poi si spense, il piccolo scivolò fuori.  _

_ < Ricordo la storia di mio padre. Il grande mago Piccolo, crebbe in un canyon in cui cibo e acqua scarseggiavano, dimentico della sua natura, aspettando fino all’adolescenza che qualcuno andasse a prenderlo. Non arrivò nessuno e questo fece crescere in lui una grande malvagità. Cercò di divenire Supremo, ma il suo lato buono, che adesso vive in me, lo scacciò perché era la sua oscurità. Divenne Al Satan, portò caos e morte, venne rinchiuso e quando ritrovò la libertà e ricominciò i suoi genocidi, fu eliminato da Son. Prima di morire mi diede la vita > pensò. _

Sentì il suo spirito venire richiamare indietro, batté gli occhi e si ritrovò nella stanza con ancora la sferetta tra le mani.

Si volse verso la luminaria, che riportava la frase: “ _It was all a dream_ ”.

“Era tutto un sogno?” si chiese, riprendendo le parole.

< Io penso proprio di no. Credo che abbiamo appena scoperto le tue origini > disse Nail nella sua testa.

< Non ho mai saputo la verità sui miei genitori. Loro mi volevano bene, ma la morte li ha accolti. Spero possano riposare in pace, vedendo come cresce rigoglioso Neo-Nameck >. S’intromise il Supremo, sempre mentalmente.

Junior posò la sferetta sul cuscino, questa tornò a levitare e lui si sedette, guardando fissa la luminaria. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Ora finalmente so fino a che punto è forte il legame che mi richiamava alla mia terra natia con così tanta forza. Forse il sogno è stato vivere la mia vita fino ad ora senza saperlo” esalò.


	5. Cap. 5 Il matrimonio di Bra e Goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 777.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 07.

Cap. 5 Il matrimonio di Bra e Goten

 

Bra si scostò i boccoli azzurri, che profumavano di lacca e si mise sul capo, sopra il velo, una tiara d’argento decorata da dei rubini rosso fuoco.

< Non riesco a togliermi quest’ansia di dosso > pensò.

La sua camera e il suo voluminoso vestito candido erano illuminati dalla luce rosa del neon, resa meno intensa dalla luce del sole che filtrava nella camera.

La frase che riportava era: “ _I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it_ ”.

Briefs la lesse e sorrise.

< Oh, Goten. Questa me l’hai comprata tu. Chissà se te lo ricordi. Presto abbandonerò questa camera e non potrò più vederla > pensò. Raggiunse la finestra e prese dal davanzale una calla candida, passando le dita sottili sul gambo lungo.

“Però tu potrai vedere me, dormire inconsapevole. Penso sia il momento in cui mi trovi più bella perché ti faccio impazzire, amore mio” sussurrò. Dalla scrivania prese una spilla d’argento e ci decorò il morbido vestito color panna. I petali della calla sfiorarono le perle candide della collana che indossava.

“Oh, Goten. Scoprirai che anche oggi saprò essere diversa, voglio che tu capisca che ti amo e che ti sposo per questo” sussurrò. Piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

 < Anche se già da domani tornerò ad essere la tua signora dei veleni > pensò.

 

****

 

“Ancora non riesco a crederci” sussurrò Vegeta, camminando avanti e indietro, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Percorreva ripetutamente la stanza, con un’espressione tesa, il viso arrossato e una vena che pulsava sulla fronte.

< La mia bambina si sposa… Stringerei volentieri Kakaroth alla gola. Perché ho dovuto incontrare lui e la sua stirpe? Mia figlia, la mia piccola sta per sposare uno di quella progenie. La mia principessina dovrà andare a vivere in mezzo alle bestie feroci, tra le montagne, in una di quelle case Son, meramente diroccate > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Raggiunse una parete e vi mise una mano di sopra.

“Smettila di crucciarti. Nostra figlia è un pericolo per gli altri” disse Bulma, seduta sul letto.

Vegeta si voltò, guardandola incrociare le gambe coperte dal pigiama rosa.

“ _Tsk_. Se dovesse attaccarla un dinosauro in quel _postaccio_ abbandonato?” ringhiò.

“Lo trasformerebbe in un succulento piatto cotto alla brace” rispose.

Vegeta guardò il suo viso, brillava solare e le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

< Lei sembra un angelo intento a svolazzare di gioia ed io… devo apparire anche più tenebroso del solito > pensò. Sospirò rumorosamente.

Bulma si piegò e recuperò un cuscino, glielo lanciò contro e il principe dei saiyan lo afferrò al volo.

“Non fare la bambina” borbottò.

Bulma gli fece una linguaccia.

“Invece di lamentarti tanto, perché non vai a vedere come sta la nostra di ‘bambina’?” domandò.

Vegeta sbuffò e uscì dalla camera da letto.

 

 

******

 

Vegeta abbassò il velo ricamato sul viso di Bra e avvertì una fitta al petto.

< La mia bambina è così bella, una meravigliosa apparizione > pensò.

Bra girò su se stessa e si abbassò le pieghe del vestito.

“Non pensi mi faccia sembrare un confetto?” domandò.

“ _Umphf_. Hai l’aspetto degno di una principessa e sei sicuramente la creatura più bella in questo sasso dimenticato dal restante universo” ringhiò.

< E questa fortuna tocca a te, Son Goten > pensò.

Bra indossò i lunghi guanti candidi, aveva inserito la calla nel suo bouquet di rose rosso fuoco, stretto da una fascia vermiglia.

< Non vedo l’ora che sia domani per potermi rimettere la mia comoda battle-suit > pensò.

“Quei guanti non sono di tua madre?” domandò Vegeta.

Bra lo guardò con sguardo di sfida.

“Le spose devono portare qualcosa di nuovo, ed è il vestito. Qualcosa di vecchio, e questo diadema è di zia Chichi. Qualcosa di prestato e questi guanti me li ha dati mamma” rispose.

“ _Tsk_. Altro?” domandò Vegeta.

“Avrei bisogno anche qualcosa di blu” rispose Bra.

“Aspetta” disse Vegeta. Uscì dalla stanza e la giovane si sedette sotto la luce al neon rosa, guardò nuovamente la frase e sospirò.

< Chissà se anche per papà vale, se trova mamma più bella quando è inconsapevole e addormentata > pensò.

Vegeta la raggiunse e le porse il medaglione della regina Sarah, su cui era incastonata un’intensa pietra blu dalla forma di luna.

“Forse vale anche come cosa antica, era di tua nonna” rispose.

Le iridi di Bra divennero liquide e singhiozzò, commossa.

“Papà, è davvero meravigliosa” sussurrò. Lo abbracciò e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, singhiozzando. “Io sarò sempre la tua bambina” sussurrò.

Vegeta arrossì e sbuffò, voltandosi.

“Tuo marito farà bene a non farti soffrire mai” sibilò.

 


	6. Cap.6 Paura del futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 646.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 08.

Cap.6 Paura del futuro

Goku sbadigliò e si grattò la testa, gli occhi gli dolevano.

“Urca. Non potevamo aspettare a casa nostra? Ci saremmo teletrasportati domani” biascicò.

< Ho così tanto sonno. Chichi non mi ha fatto dormire per tutta la notte e mi ha costretto a venire in quest’albergo in città. Non mi ci trovo bene per niente > pensò.

Chichi camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, Goku si massaggiò il collo.

“Assolutamente no. Dobbiamo essere alla Capsule corporation almeno qualche ora prima e questo è il posto più vicino che ci siamo potuti permettere” disse la donna. Dimenò l’indice davanti a sé.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“E se andassi a vedere come se la cava Goten con Goshin? Il bambino non era mai stato così a lungo separato dalla madre” biascicò.

“Non me lo ricordare. Si devono sposare e già hanno un figlio! Per non parlare del fatto che sono due tali genitori snaturati. Se ne sono andati agl’Inferi con il piccolo neonato!” strillò Chichi.

Goku si grattò il sopracciglio.

< Ha fatto così anche prima delle nozze di Gohan, per non parlare di quelle di Pan. Urca. A questo punto preferirei riaffrontare Majinbu > rifletté. 

“Almeno posso passare da Gohan?” domandò.

< Ho sentito benissimo la sua aura che scappava dalla stanza d’albergo per raggiungere Junior > rifletté.

“Non siamo abbastanza ricchi rispetto alla famiglia di Bulma. Lei non è come Videl, non ci darà niente. Rischierà solo di farci fare cattiva figura. Oh, mancano così poche ore al matrimonio. Riusciremo a cambiarci per tempo?” lo ignorò Chichi.

Goku corrugò la fronte e sbuffò, incrociando le gambe sul letto.

< La paura dovuta al sentirsi inadatto la sento anche io > pensò. Guardò la luce azzurra che illuminava la stanza dell’albergo che, nonostante fosse giorno, era abbastanza buia. Era in parte fulminata, ma si riusciva ugualmente a leggere la scritta: “The future will be confusing”.

< Mi ricordo ancora il discorso che feci a Gohan quando tocco a lui sposarsi, qualche giorno prima era scappato convinto che Videl non lo amasse > rifletté.

_ “Sai, io non sapevo neanche cosa fosse il matrimonio. Avevo accettato di seguire tua madre solo per una promessa, eppure, durante quel viaggio per trovare tutte le parti del ventaglio per salvare il palazzo di Yuma, ho capito che la volevo al mio fianco. Durante la festa pubblica prima della cerimonia, quando ho capito che era una principessa ed io non ero neanche capace di danzare, sono stato assalito dai dubbi. _

_ Se lei avesse cambiato idea? Ero così nervoso durante la cerimonia, che stavo impettito e non sapevo bene cosa dire. Non l’ho mai ammesso, ma quello, insieme alla prima volta che ti ho tenuto tra le braccia, è stato uno dei giorni migliori della mia vita. Non ho avuto il coraggio di dirlo nemmeno a Crilin. Al contrario di lui, la notte prima del matrimonio con 18 si è presentato a casa nostra, per assillarmi con le sue ansie” raccontò Goku. _

_ Gohan lo abbracciò e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, Son lo strinse a sé con unico braccio. _

_ “Sei il migliore, papà” sussurrò il primogenito. _

La voce di Chichi distrasse Goku.

“Con che soldi Goten manderà avanti la famiglia? Fare il barista e il fattorino delle pizze non è un vero e proprio lavoro. Bra è abituata al lusso e alo sfarzo, magari rimarrà delusa. E se Goten fosse troppo giovane per fare il padre?” si lamentava.

“Per la casa non ti devi preoccupare. Ne ho fatta apparire una gemella a quella dove stavano Gohan e Videl prima che prendessero l’appartamento in città” la rassicurò Goku. Si alzò in piedi e l’abbracciò.

“Il futuro è confuso, amore. Però questa volta lo affronteremo insieme. Non me ne andrò più e Goten sarà un marito e un padre fantastico. Urca, ci posso scommettere” la rassicurò.

Chichi scoppiò a piangere, stringendosi a lui.

 


	7. Cap.7 La corona rinnegata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 564.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 11.

Cap.7 La corona rinnegata

 

 

Vegeta era appoggiato contro la parete color crema della Capsule corporation, accanto a un tavolo colmo di pacchi regali, sotto una luce al neon rosso sangue che illuminava di vermiglio la sua figura, nascosta dalla penombra delle alte palme.

Osservava il palchetto creato sotto gazebo di metallo ricoperto di fiori, Bra e Goten sotto di esso erano ritti davanti al prete.

< Non so perché mi sento così agitato. Forse perché Goten assomiglia così tanto a Kakaroth e mia figlia a Bulma? > pensò.

Il resto degli invitati era seduto in una serie di sedioline in legno, dipinte di bianco, di fronte al palchetto.

Vetrunks cercava di correre via, ma Pan lo teneva stretto per le braccia, facendolo rimanere seduto sulle proprie gambe, il bambino scalciava.

Videl teneva Goshin tra le braccia, il neonato gorgogliava cercando di sporgersi verso i genitori.

Lord Berus era seduto tra Whis e May, la bambina sonnecchiava, raggomitolata sulla sua sedia.

Vegeta si passò l’indice nel colletto della camicia, allargandosi la cravatta, la sua pelle si era arrossata. Avvertiva delle forti vampate di calore, nonostante fosse all’ombra e oltre le alte foglie della palma riusciva a vedere il sole battente.

< O forse è questo prete che parla da ore che mi sta facendo soffrire. Odio le cerimonie terrestri… ho detto a mio nipote che se si fosse comportato bene, domani lo avrei allenato un’ora in più. Chi convincerà me, però, a sopportare tutto questo? > rifletté.

Kakaroth si era abbandonato sulla sedia, la testa reclinata indietro e la bocca spalancata, da cui colava un rivolo di sudore. Indossava un frak nero, mentre quello del principe dei saiyan era candido.

Vegeta si grattò il sopracciglio, spostò lo sguardo sugl’invitati, vide Chichi intenta a singhiozzare, detergendosi le labbra con un fazzoletto. Ub teneva il proprio figlio tra le labbra, si guardò intorno e notò che Junior stava levitando sulla Capsule, con Elly in braccio, intenta ad indicare a suo figlio Jaden una farfalla.

< Quella è tutta una famiglia di ‘selvaggi’, ma quanto li invidio > pensò.

Volse lo sguardo verso sua figlia, che sorrideva, mentre Goten era pallido, tremava leggermente.

Bulma stava scattando una serie di fotografie.

< Se Kakaroth non si sveglia, lo ucciderà o sua moglie o la mia e non si deve permettere. Devo ancora sconfiggerlo > pensò.

Trunks aveva in mano una telecamera e stava registrando la cerimonia. Ogni tanto Marion cercava di mettersi nell’inquadratura, salutando con le dita sottili. Yamcha, al suo fianco, le teneva la testa appoggiata sulla spalla, tra le braccia aveva Pual che dimenava la coda.

Vegeta dimenò furiosamente la propria, stretta dai pantaloni neri che indossava.

Vide Mr. Satan afferrare per un braccio Majinbu, cercando di tenerlo lontano dal tavolo del buffet.

“Spero di riuscire a prendere il bouquet” bisbigliò Marion, Yamcha rabbrividì.

Crilin sorrideva e, piegato in avanti, ogni tanto parlottava con Gohan.

“Smettetela di fare rumore”. Il basso rimproverò di Tenshinan serpeggiò, mentre la moglie, Lunch, impediva ai gemelli Latys e Gorin di punzecchiarsi a vicenda.

Vegeta si avvicinò con il viso alla frase del neon: “ _The End_ ”, e corrugò la fronte.

“Forse è questa frase che m’inquieta. Speriamo significhi solo che questa dannata cerimonia si stia avviando alla sua conclusione” sussurrò.

< La ‘tua fine’ è quasi giunta, principe decaduto > si sentì bisbigliare all’orecchio, si voltò di scatto, sentendo un brivido freddo scendergli lungo la schiena.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Stupor Mundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 953.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 12.

Cap.8 Stupor Mundi 

 

“Adesso lo sposo può baciare la sposa” disse il prete.

< Questa frase l’ho sentita anche quando è toccato a me. Ricordare quel giorno mi tranquillizza. In fondo, può succedere a tutti di sentire una voce nel vento, è un effetto sonoro > pensò Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò dalle due grandi palme.

Si udivano scoppi di urla e di risa, ci furono egli applausi.

Trunks rovesciò un intero pacco di riso sulla testa di Goten, che strillò.

“Così impari di averlo fatto al mio di matrimonio!” gridò il primogenito Briefs.

Pan sospirò.

“Quando fa così è un bambino” gemette, tenendo stretta la mano di Vetrunks.

Vetrunks corse dietro a Gorin e Latys, che si stavano allontanando inseguendosi a vicenda.

“Dobbiamo cambiare il bambino. Torniamo subito” disse Ub, allontanandosi con Marron. Crilin annuì.

“May vuole andare a giocare” disse Goku, prese la bambina tra le braccia e si allontanò.

Vegeta vide un raggio di sole diventare nero, filtrando attraverso le nuvole candide e lo seguì con lo sguardo. Impallidì vedendo che la luce rossa del neon diventava sempre più chiaro, fino a diventare rosa, le due parole si accorparono fino a diventare una tre volte più grande, mentre una più piccola compariva nella parte inferiore, di un azzurro tenue.

Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso gli altri, Salva stava cercando di arrampicarsi sul tetto dove si trovava Elly con la sua famiglia, Yamcha si stava baciando con Marion, mentre Videl chiacchierava con Whis.

< Me ne sono accorto solo io? > si chiese, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte.

“Shit happens” lesse piano quello che la luminaria riportava. Si girò e vide Goten sollevare in braccio Bra e baciarla, scosse il capo.

“A me sembra che stiano accadendo miracoli meravigliosi” sussurrò. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, il sangue pulsava velocemente nelle sue vene.

“Questo lo dici tu” sibilò una voce. Una sostanza nera colò dalla luminaria e creò una gigantesca stanza, con un pavimento di cristallo nero che rifletteva la parte superiore, un cielo blu notte puntellato di stelle. In lontananza si era creata una linea d’orizzonte di un azzurro luminescente.

La luminaria brillava abbastanza da illuminare l’ambiente, ma non abbastanza da creare giochi di luce sul corpo del principe.

“Che diamine succede?!” gridò Vegeta, raggiungendo lo stadio di supersaiyan di secondo livello. I suoi capelli tornarono da soli neri, mentre i suoi occhi iniziavano a brillare dello stesso blu dell’orizzonte, sulle sue spalle massicce si aprirono delle ali di piume nere, spesse come tre dita.

< Sono stato proiettato solo io in questo luogo? Cosa mi sta succedendo? Mi sento immobilizzato dal terrore, ma queste trasformazioni stanno prendendo il controllo del mio corpo, mi costringono a reagire > pensò Vegeta.

Davanti a lui si creò un gigantesco vortice di fuoco, che si aprì, facendo scivolare fuori un serpente fatto di energia rossa, simile a fiamme eteree.

Urlando, Vegeta lanciò un Final Flash, l’attacco fu divorato dalla creatura che fece scattare le sue gigantesche zanne a sciabola.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, i suoi muscoli rigonfi vibravano.

Il serpente morse tutt’intorno, ruggendo e ringhiando.

“Distruggerò te e tutta la tua dinastia, principe maledetto!” gli urlò.

“Non toccherai i miei figli!” sbraitò Vegeta. Tento un Big Bang Attack, ma anche questo attacco lo attraversò.

Il serpente strisciò verso di lui, facendo schioccare una lingua vermiglia tra le fauci.  

< Se Kakaroth è riuscito a controllare il suo postere, ci posso riuscire anch’io! Non sarà una maledizione a controllare la mia vita! > si disse Vegeta. Sulla sua fronte comparve il simbolo reale.

La luce al neon dietro di lui iniziò a lampeggiare, mentre incrementava la sua energia al massimo. L’odore di zolfo che usciva dalle fauci del serpente gli pungeva le narici, concentrò tutto il suo potere del palmo della mano, strinse gli occhi e diede vita a un piccolo sole azzurro. Le stelle che trapuntavano il piccolo cielo sopra di lui brillarono, il suo corpo tremava per il freddo siderale, mentre veniva avvolto da fiamme color ghiaccio. Le ali fremettero e le labbra di Vegeta si mossero da sole, mentre scandiva: “Colpo della fenice!”. Dalla sfera uscì fuori una fenice dalle ali nere che divenne immensa e trapassò il serpente, le fiamme del vortice si spensero, mentre gli occhi di brace del rettile si spegnevano. Le zampe della fenice artigliarono il corpo del nemico che scomparve.

Vegeta guardò il muso della fenice, il suo becco adunco.

“Ti pareva, Kakaroth ha un drago e io una ‘femmina di uccello’” ringhiò Vegeta, mentre le energie lo abbandonavano. Vide sfocato e, mentre la luce al neon dietro di lui esplodeva in una serie di scintille, crollò all’indietro.

< Almeno ho salvato tutti > fu il suo ultimo pensiero perdendo i sensi.

 

********

 

Vegeta mugolò, riprendendo i sensi e si alzò seduto. Si guardò intorno, era sdraiato sull’erba umida e i capelli a fiamma neri gli ondeggiavano.

“Papà, mi sono così preoccupata” ammise Bra.

“Non hai retto l’emozione per il matrimonio di tua figlia, vero?” chiese Lunch, masticando rumorosamente una pagliuzza d’erba.

“Fate largo! Fatelo riprendere!” ordinò Radish, mettendosi davanti a lui.

Nappa aiutò Vegeta a rimettersi in piedi, il principe dei saiyan si guardò intorno.

“Dov’è finita l’insegna al neon?” domandò Vegeta.

“Vegeta, che stai dicendo? Non c’è nessuna luce al neon qui” disse Bulma.

Vegeta si massaggiò il capo.

“Hai avuto un mancamento?” chiese Gohan.

“Papà, tutto bene?” domandò Trunks.

“Probabilmente è stato un colpo di caldo”. S’intromise Zarbon e Sauzer annuì.

“Fate silenzio. Dev’essere successo qualcosa!” gridò Jeeth.

“Il serpente di fuoco. L’ho visto solo io?” chiese Vegeta.

Goku si grattò la fronte.

“Urca. Forse è una nuova minaccia che c’entra con il potere del drago e quello reale” borbottò.


	9. Cap. 9 Allenamenti domenicali

Cap. 9 Allenamenti domenicali 

 

“Ho incontrato questa bambina all’ospedale. Somigliava così tanto a mamma” ammise Marron. Era seduta accanto a suo padre Crilin, sorseggiando una tazza di the.

< Anche se era spaventata e sperduta come una piccola cerbiatta in una battuta di caccia > pensò.

“E hai scoperto chi sono i suoi genitori?” domandò il padre.

“No. Mi ha solo detto di chiamarsi Gwendy. Come infermiera non posso avere una tale ingerenza nei confronti degli utenti…” sussurrò Marron.

Crilin le prese la mano nella propria.

“Se vuoi aiutare questa bambina, fallo. In fondo hai scelto quel lavoro proprio per fare questo” le disse.

“Se sua madre dovesse morire o perdere i gemelli, o entrambi? Come le potrei dire che la sua mamma e i suoi fratellini sono morti?” chiese Marron con voce tremante.

Il padre le prese il viso tra le mani.

“Pensa solo che sta passando un brutto momento e tu puoi starle accanto” disse.

Marron gli sorrise.

“Lo farò” sussurrò. 

 

*****

 

 

Bra sbadigliò.

“Invece del viaggio di nozze, ci stanno toccando solo notti insonne, sono distrutta” gemette, sedendosi sulla sedia di vimini in veranda, davanti alla loro nuova casa, di fianco a Goten. 

“La piccola Ely dorme tranquilla, il piccolo Jaden a malapena piange anche da sveglio. Perché nostro figlio non può essere tranquillo così?” chiese con tono lamentoso.

“Perché nostro figlio Goshin è già come te?” le domandò in risposta Goten.

Bra appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri.

“Io ero una neonata dolcissima e tranquilla. Deve aver preso da te da piccolo” biascicò.

“May era serena da neonata, mi risulta che tu piangessi ogni volta che tuo padre si allontanava”

“Non hai le prove” disse Bra. Gli posò un bacio sul collo e Goten la cullò contro di sé.

Fuori risuonò un’esplosione che fece tremare la terra, scaturita dallo scontro tra l’attacco energetico di Goku e quello di Vegeta, scintille luminose erano sprizzate tutt’intorno. I due saiyan scattarono e si scambiarono, in volo, una serie di colpi.

Vetrunks, sotto di loro, li guardava, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse Trunks, era seduto sotto un albero.

“Papà, ci alleniamo?” implorò Vetrunks, saltellando intorno a suo padre, balzando intorno anche all’albero.

“Tra poco mangiamo” rispose il padre.

Vetrunks incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò.

“Me lo avevi promesso” borbottò.

< Quando fa in quel modo, sembra mio padre > pensò.

“Non vorrai far arrabbiare la povera Chichi” lo riprese Trunks.

“Allora li chiamo io i nonni” disse Vetrunks, correndo via.

Trunks sospirò, vedendo il figlio allontanarsi lungo il prato.

Vetrunks si trasformò in supersaiyan e volò nella direzione dei due saiyan purosangue.

Goku incassò il pugno di Vegeta e indietreggiò, ma raggiunse l’altro con un calcio, che lo costrinse a sputare sangue.

“Sei già stanco?” chiese il principe, ansimando.

Son ghignò, il viso solcato da gocce di sudore.

“Parla per te. Io sono pronto a ricominciare” ribatté.

Entrambi furono raggiunti da degli attacchi energetici, li pararono con il braccio e si voltarono di scatto.

Vetrunks era ritto davanti a loro, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a fiamma color glicine. Ridacchiò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Bisnonna Chichi dici che è pronto” disse, volando via.

“Piccola peste” borbottò Vegeta, mentre Goku scoppiava a ridere ed entrambi lo seguirono.

 


	10. Cap.10 Un supersaiyan in pannolino

Cap.10 Un supersaiyan in pannolino

 

 

 

 

Lo stomaco di Goku gorgogliava, mentre Son svuotava un piatto dopo l’altro. Vegeta, seduto accanto a lui, mangiava con la medesima voracità.

Vetrunks ridacchiava, guardandoli.

“Ti aiuto io a lavare i piatti” si propose Trunks.

“E tu Bra?” chiese Chichi.

Bra stava litigandosi un cosciotto di pollo con Goten, ed entrambi si voltarono, continuando a stringerlo vicendevolmente, il viso sporco di olio.

“Certo Chichi”. “Certo mamma”. Dissero con toni ugualmente poco convinti.

“Io voglio andare al lago a prendere il sole, dopo” disse Vetrunks e annuì. Vide che a May stava cadendo un pezzettino di sushi, lo afferrò al volo con la supervelocità e glielo porse. La bambina gli sorrise e se lo mise in bocca con le mani.

“Sembrate un branco di selvaggi” gemette Chichi.

“Su, Chichina, rilassati” disse Goku. Afferrò un pesce arrostito e se lo mise tutto in bocca.

“Pan oggi sarebbe voluta volentieri venire, ma in palestra si stanno allenando per le prossime selezioni nazionali. Io, invece, mi sono preso una giornata libera dall’ufficio

“A me fa bene un po’ di riposo. Goshin non fa altro che attaccarsi al seno. _Tsk_ , mi tocca mangiare per tre” borbottò Bra, incrociando le braccia.

Goten ridacchiò isterico e si grattò la testa.

“Amore, forse non dovresti parlare del seno a tavola” mugolò.

Bra gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“È un discorso assolutamente naturale” borbottò.

“ _Pecché_ non si dice?” chiese May.

Vegeta le coprì le orecchie con le mani e si voltò, rimproverandoli: “È troppo innocente per questi discorsi. Crescerà male!”.

“Che diamine è un seno?” chiese Goku, grattandosi la testa.

Chichi lo raggiunse con un colpo di mestolo, l’eroe della Terra piagnucolò massaggiandosi un bernoccolo sul capo. Il resto della comitiva scoppiò a ridere.

 

*********

 

Goshin sbadigliò, si strofinò un occhio con il pugno chiuso, dimenò i piedi facendo cadere la copertina azzurra che lo copriva. Gorgogliò, spalancò gli occhi dalle iridi more e si guardò intorno, scalciò con le gambette paffutelle, indossava solo un pannolino e dimenava la coda pelosa.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che dalla finestra era entrata una farfalla, cercò di afferrarla, ma il coleottero evitò le sue dita cicciottelle, gli si appoggiò sul naso e volò nuovamente. Goshin la vide attraversare la finestra, scoppiò a piangere. La sua energia aumentò esponenzialmente, strillava e si dimenava, la sua aura s’incrementò e si tinse del colore dell’oro.

Goku si voltò di scatto sentendola e mise giù May, seduta sulle sue gambe. Vegeta si alzò in piedi, percependola a sua volta, Trunks e Vetrunks si voltarono insieme a lui.

Bra corse nella stanza di suo figlio, raggiungendo la culla.

Goten impallidì, guardò le iridi verde-acqua del neonato e i suoi capelli ritti, del medesimo colore dell’oro.

“Non può essere già un teppista così piccolo!” strillò Chichi.

“Urca, un supersaiyan in pannolino” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa, spettinandosi le larghe ciocche more.

Vegeta rabbrividì e corrugò la fronte spaziosa.

“Se fosse un presagio?” si chiese, bisbigliando.

Il piccolo supersaiyan cercò di spiccare il volo, Bra prese il figlio tra le braccia, cullandolo, cercando di farlo smettere di piangere.

 


	11. Cap.11 Preda della febbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 913.  
> ★ Prompt: 3. A insiste che non ha la febbre e sta bene. B è pronto a prenderlo al volo quando sverrà.

Cap.11 Preda della febbre

Mary scostò le coperte e cercò di mettersi in piedi, avanzando con passo strascicato, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“I dottori sono paranoici! Io e i bambini stiamo benissimo!” sbraitò.

C17 la scannerizzò e sospirò pesantemente.

“Hai la febbre molto alta e stai delirando, ti prego, torna a letto” gemette.

L’altra si voltò di scatto, i suoi occhi color ghiaccio erano arrossati e i lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano scompigliati ai lati del viso.

“Non ho la febbre. E sono i loro dannatissimi medicinali a farmi stare malissimo” biascicò.

“Mary, non è solo una semplice influenza. Queste condizioni si vanno a incastonare nella tua minaccia di aborto…”. Iniziò a spiegarle il cyborg.

La moglie cercò di raggiungere la porta.

< Non posso fare altro che stare pronto… > pensò 17\. La vide ondeggiare, mugolare e perdere i sensi, l’afferrò al volo e la sollevò, riportandola al lettino. La mise sotto le coperte, le chiuse i bottoni della camicia da notte e le sprimacciò il cuscino, posandole un bacio sulla fronte bollente.

“Ecco, appunto. Non posso fare altro che prenderti al volo quando svieni, testona” gemette. Si lasciò cadere seduto su una sedia e si nascose il viso tra le mani, avvertendo delle fitte al cuore.

< I gemelli devono aver preso il suo sangue alieno. Il loro lato demoniaco sta rischiando di uccidere tutti e tre > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e boccheggiò, vide la figura della moglie incosciente annebbiata dalle lacrime. Le prese la mano nella propria e le posò un bacio sul dorso, accarezzandole le dita.

“Voglio solo prendermi cura di te. Ti amo” bisbigliò. Le posò delicatamente la mano e si rialzò, controllò che i macchinari fossero in funzione, fissò il pulsante per chiamare le infermiere e si mordicchiò un labbro. Aprì lo stipetto vicino al lettino e ne trasse una bottiglietta d’acqua, appoggiandola sul comodino, si grattò il collo e le rimboccò le coperte. Prese una pezzuola da una bacinella d’acqua, la strizzò e gliel’appoggiò sulla fronte, lasciandosi nuovamente ricadere sulla sedia.

La porta si aprì di colpo e C17 impallidì, vedendo Marron entrare. La nipote teneva per mano la piccola Gwendy, che corse da suo padre e gli saltò in braccio.

17 la prese al volo e se l’appoggiò sulle spalle, Marron riconobbe lo zio e rabbrividì.

“Ecco perché assomigliava alla mamma” biascicò.

Gwendy indicò la donna addormentata nel letto.

“Quella è la mamma” spiegò.

Marron prese una sedia, annuì, e la portò vicino a loro, accomodandosi accanto a 17.

“Sei davvero cresciuta” esalò lo zio.

Marron fece ticchettare la punta dei piedi tra loro e guardò il viso sciupato dello zio.

“La situazione è tanto grave?” bisbigliò.

17 guardò in viso la figlia e corrugò la fronte, accigliandosi.

“Si comporta come se avesse solo la semplice influenza, ignorando anche il resto delle complicazioni. Fosse per lei, avrebbe già partorito e se ne sarebbe tornata a casa. Non si rende conto che la febbre è solo sintomo di tutto il resto.

Potessi, farei qualsiasi cosa per aiutarla, qualsiasi” gemette.

Marron si massaggiò la spalla.

“S-sai… sono diventata madre…” sussurrò.

17 sgranò gli occhi e la guardò.

“D-di già?” biascicò.

Marron lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi azzurro cielo si rifletterono in quelle del gemello di sua madre.

“Quello che sto cercando di dire e che… forse conosco un modo per salvarla” mormorò.

17 si alzò in piedi e fece sedere sua figlia sulla sedia, Gwendy vi si accomodò composta, con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

Il cyborg si piegò in avanti e mise le mani sulle spalle di Marron.

“Ti prego, farei qualsiasi cosa. So che il nostro rapporto si è molto deteriorato, però…” mugolò 17.

Marron negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia bionda.

_ C17 sollevò la nipote e la mise davanti a sé, sul cavallino della giostra e la strinse al petto. La risata della bambina si confondeva con la musica della giostra, la piccola dimenava la testa facendo ondeggiare i codini biondi. Si voltò e vide suo padre che rischiava cadere dal suo cavallo e sua madre in quello dietro, seduta all’amazzone. Batté le manine, mentre 17 le posava un bacio sulla testa. _

“È acqua passata. Io sono una donna adulta e non devi di certo implorarmi. Aiutare le persone è il mio lavoro” ribatté.

******

C17 si piegò in avanti, imboccando la moglie con un cucchiaino. Mary deglutì e 17 rimise il cucchiaino nel piatto di brodo, prendendo un pezzo di carota.

“Insomma, mi stai dicendo, che sei andato a disturbare il dio della distruzione in persona per salvarmi?” chiese Mary Jane.

17 la imboccò nuovamente.

“Se dobbiamo essere precisi: Whis, il suo assistente. È lui che ha permesso ai bambini di nascere sani e salvi” ribatté.

“Sei sempre il solito folle” borbottò Mary.

C17 sorrise.

“Non ci sono andato da solo. Mia nipote Marron è venuta con me” spiegò.

Mary Jane schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Doppiamente incosciente” sibilò.

C17 le pulì la gota sporca con un fazzolettino.

“Sai, si è convinta perché Gwendy l’aveva completamente conquistata. Nostra figlia e lei si sono subito adorate” spiegò.

“Adorerà anche le tue due fotocopie” esalò Mary Jane, con voce roca.

C17 le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Soprattutto se avranno il tuo caratterino” disse.

“Ti amo, grazie per esserti preso cura di me” mormorò Jane.

C17 le accarezzò il viso.

“Ed ho intenzione di continuare a farlo. Tu hai ancora l’influenza” promise.

Mary Jane rise.

 


	12. Cap.12 Sole di tenebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 612.  
> ★ Prompt: 8. A ha la febbre così alta che delira e si lascia sfuggire cose su B, mentre questo cerca di aiutarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Angel of darkness. La canzone citata è Bring me to life degli Evanescence.

Cap.12 Sole di tenebra

****Riportami alla vita  
  
_“Save me (salvami)._  
Call my name and save me from the dark (invoca il mio nome e salvami dalle tenebre).  
Wake me up (svegliami).  
Bid my blood to run (ordina al mio sangue di scorrere).  
I can't wake up (non riesco a svegliarmi).  
Before I come undone (prima che io mi perda).  
Save me” (salvami).

_ Bulma si guardò intorno, delle pareti di pietra intorno a lei trasudavano sangue, era seduta su uno scranno di legno, lo sentiva duro sotto di sé, ma non riusciva ad alzarsi. _

_ “Dove sono?” chiese con tono spaventato, rabbrividendo. _

_ < Non conosco questo luogo > pensò, vedendo un’ombra avanzare verso di lei. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Riconobbe Vegeta, indossava una battle-suit blu di velluto e un pesante mantello rosso sangue. _

_ Bulma spalancò la bocca, vedendo che sulle spalle del marito c’erano delle grandi ali nere. _

_ < Nelle notti d’inverno mi chiamavi ‘angelo mio’, quando pensavi che fossi addormentato e non potevo sentirti. Ora i ruoli sembrano invertiti, anche se sei un angelo nero > pensò.  _

_ Vegeta si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei, con il capo chino. _

_ “Amore, cosa sta succedendo?” domandò, cercando di chinarsi il più possibile, ancora incapace di alzarsi dal trono. Riuscì ad afferrare il mento di Vegeta e gli sollevò il capo, accarezzandogli la guancia gelida. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lui, le iridi color ossidiana erano stinti. _

_ < Mi si spezza il cuore a vedere i suoi occhi così lontani, vi leggo una sofferenza infinita. Perché tutta questa tristezza? Perché ti comporti così con me? > chiese mentalmente Bulma, mentre calde lacrime iniziavano a rigarle il viso.  _

_ Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, anche lui lasciando sfuggire una lacrima. _

_ “Perché mi hai abbandonato?” chiese con un tono di supplica. _

_ Bulma vide tutto iniziare a vorticare, fu avvolta da un cerchio di fuoco, vide due occhi di brace e risuolò l’ululato di un lupo. _

__

Bulma si svegliò urlando, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sgranati. 

Vegeta mugolò e si svegliò a sua volta, socchiudendo li occhi e sbadigliò.

“Cosa succede? Ti è salita la febbre?” chiese.

“Dov’è finita quella specie di prigione?” domandò Bulma.

Vegeta gli mise una mano sulla spalla e l’aiutò a stendersi.

“Era solo un incubo. Probabilmente causato dalla febbre. Ti ricordo che è da un paio di giorni che quest’influenza ti sta distruggendo. _Tsk_ , terrestre fragilina” borbottò.

Bulma lo guardò, battendo le palpebre.

< Forse dovrei dirgli della sua versione ‘angelo oscuro’ > pensò.

“Non sono fragilina. E non trattarmi come facevi con la nostra piccola Bra dopo un incubo” borbottò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, Vegeta corrugò la fronte e passò il pollice sulla lacrima di lei.

“Era così terribile?” domandò con voce roca, rendendo il tono più serio.

Bulma arrossì e volse lo sguardo.

“Io penso che tu sia un vero principe e mi piace che tu sia orgoglioso. Mi sento viva quando litighiamo” biascicò.

Vegeta le mise il dorso della mano sulla fronte e la sentì scottare.

“Vediamo quanto hai di febbre, ti va?” le domandò.

Bulma gemette vedendo che si alzava dal letto e allungò le mani verso di lui.

Vegeta recuperò un termometro dalla scrivania, la raggiunse e se la sistemò tra le braccia.

“Io lo so che non so abbastanza di te. Però mi sento protetta tra le tue braccia. Io non voglio che la serenità del nostro amore venga compromessa per sempre a causa mia” piagnucolò Bulma.

Vegeta se la cullò contro, Bulma strusciò la guancia sul petto muscoloso di lui coperto dal pezzo di sopra del pigiama.

“Cerca di calmarti” sussurrò.

“Lo so che devo sembrare una bambina che ha paura dei temporali, però t-tu credimi” gemette Bulma.

“ _Shhh, shhh._ Sono qui, calmati. Ti ascolto e ti credo, sei la mia Donna, è impossibile tu possa rovinare qualcosa” la rassicurò Vegeta, fissò la radiosveglia sul comodino aspettando passassero cinque minuti. Le sfilò il termometro e sospirò.

“La febbre è davvero alta. Forse è meglio prendere l’antibiotico” mormorò.

Bulma si strinse a lui e si addormentò, singhiozzando.

 


	13. Cap.13 Joè e Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.103.  
> ★ Prompt: 11. A sostiene di stare meglio, la febbre sembra passata, ma ha una ricaduta e B non è lì.

Cap.13 Joè e Vegeta

 

C17 controllò che le cinghie con cui era fissato il marsupio alle sue spalle fossero assicurate e chiuse, i neonati al loro interno scalciavano e gorgogliavano.

“Allora, io vado a farli controllare dal dottore. Torno subito” disse il cyborg.

Mary Jane s’infilò la giacchetta nera che indossava, coprendo il corpetto vermiglio che aveva sotto.

“Sì, lo so” disse secca. Le sue iridi color ghiaccio si rifletterono in quelle di 17.

“Nel ritorno passo a prendere Gwendy, quindi, se faccio tardi, è perché sono imbottigliato nel traffico. Non mi fido a volare con i bambini, sono ancora troppo piccoli”. Proseguì a riassumere il gemello di 18.

Mary Jane sospirò pesantemente.

“L’influenza mi è passata. Ti devi rilassare, puoi andare sicuro” borbottò.

C17 si morse il labbro.

“Hai avuto la febbre fino ad avantieri…” brontolò.

Mary Jane giocherellò con la sua lunga treccia di capelli mori e sospirò.

“E ieri niente” ribatté.

I neonati gorgogliarono rumorosamente, entrambi avevano un’unica ciocca mora e i capelli del medesimo colore della madre.

“Però oggi è il primo giorno senz’antibiotico. I tuoi valori sembrano stabili, però…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi il marito.

Mary Jane lo spinse fuori.

“Ci vediamo dopo” disse, chiudendo la porta. Raggiunse il divano, vi si accomodò accendendo la televisione e si addormentò.

 

********

 

Un dolore lancinante alla testa ridestò Mary Jane che si guardò intorno, gli occhi le erano tornati liquidi. Si guardò intorno con sguardo assente, sullo schermo c’erano Mr. Satan intento a parlare, la sua voce sembrava un mantra ipnotico, mentre alle sue spalle c’era un annoiato Ub.

Mary Jane afferrò il telecomando della televisione e la spense, lasciandolo nuovamente ricadere sul sedile. Cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma cadde carponi, tossì e si diede la spinta, le guance le dolevano. Raggiunse la sedia e vi si sedette, tremando di febbre e recuperò dal tavolo il termometro, lo utilizzò per misurarsi la temperatura e sospirò.

“N-non è possibile, mi è risalita di nuovo la febbre” gemette. Sporse le labbra arrossate e gettò indietro la testa, si sciolse i capelli e adagiò il laccio sulla tavola insieme al termometro.

< 17 tornerà tra ore, sono sola > pensò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e tirò un calcio al tavolo, sbuffando.

“Odio questa situazione… se solo Bra non si fosse trasferita, avrei potuto chiedere aiuto a lei che viveva nell’appartamento di fronte” gemette.

< Non capisco nemmeno perché mi sconforto tanto… posso cavarmela anche da sola, ma… in realtà ho avuto così paura di perdere i bambini. Non era tanto per la mia vita che pensavo, ma per quella dei gemelli e soprattutto di Gwendy. Come avrebbe fatto se mi avesse perso? >. Sospirò.

< Come io avevo perso mia madre >. Fu colta da un capogiro più forte e precipitò a terra con la sedia, perdendo i sensi.

 

********

 

 

Mary Jane riaprì gli occhi, sentiva delle braccia stringerla e si ritrovò tra le braccia di 17.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò, con voce tremante.

“Mentre andavo ho ricontrollato i dati e non mi sono piaciuti i tuoi valori dei globuli bianchi. So di essere troppo ansioso, ma…”. Iniziò a dire 17.

Mary Jane gli prese il viso tra le mani e sorrise.

“Sei cambiato così tanto. Da cacciatore, a guardia forestale, da guerriero senza scrupoli, a padre e marito affettuoso” sussurrò.

“Se continuo così diventerò noioso e mi lascerai” disse 17.

Mary Jane cercò di sorridere, ma fu colta da della tosse potente, 17 la cullò contro di sé.

“Solo se perderai il tuo cipiglio. Poi come riuscirai a tenermi testa?” domandò la donna.

“Uh, puoi starne certa. Adoro confrontarmi con il tuo caratterino pepato” disse 17, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

< Gwendy e i gemelli stanno già dormendo al piano di sopra. È stato proprio gentile Vegeta a comprarci anche l’appartamento di sopra, l’anno scorso, così abbiamo potuto ampliare la casa e farla a due piani > pensò.

“Questo mi conferma che non diventerai mai noioso” sussurrò Mary Jane. Ansimò, un rivolo di sudore le divise a metà la fronte bollente.

“Lo sai perché ho smesso di cacciare. Sconfiggere il grande orso bianco, scoprire che era uno spirito della foresta, mi ha aperto gli occhi su fin troppe cose” sussurrò 17.

Mary Jane.

“Anche a me, scoprire che ero figlia di una sacerdotessa aliena, una consacrata con un destino prestabilito, che mio nonno mi ha cresciuta nonostante fossi in parte demone, mi ha cambiato molto”. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò. “Però alcol e sesso possiamo goderceli lo stesso?” bisbigliò.

“Quando i bambini sono a letto, quello e anche la canna di un bel fucile” le sussurrò 17 all’orecchio, Mary Jane rise.

“Sai, ho fatto pace con Marron” disse il cyborg.

“Me lo hai già detto. Lo so, si è affezionata a nostra figlia Gwendy. Non soffro di memoria a breve termine per colpa della febbre” disse Mary Jane. Fece pressione con un piede sull’altro e si sfilò una scarpa, lasciandola cadere a terra e fece lo stesso con l’altra.

17 le saltò per non inciampare.

“Non ero io che la definivo un diavolo dal viso angelico” borbottò.

 “Uh. Avevo già capito che dovevo farmela andare bene. In fondo, se siamo cambiati noi, potrebbe averlo fatto anche lei. Siamo cresciuti tutti” disse Mary Jane. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Di sicuro tutto è cambiato da quando Bulma ha fatto in modo che io e mia sorella non dividessimo proprio tutto. Ora posso vedere Crilin come un semplice ‘fratellone’ e non un pervertito” disse 17. Un rivolo di muco colò dal naso della donna.

“Ne sono contenta. Non mi sarebbe piaciuto ‘pomiciare’ con tua sorella a livello di dati” borbottò Mary Jane.

17 ridacchiò, aiutando la moglie a mettersi a letto, rimboccandole le coperte.

“Sono contenta che quella riccona alla fine abbia deciso di usare i suoi soldi anche in cose utili, ogni tanto” esalò Mary Jane. I suoi capelli neri crearono un’aureola oscura sulla federa del cuscino.

“Sì, Bulma non è tanto male se la conosci” disse 17.

“Vedi di non farmi ingelosire. So ancora usare il coltello” lo minacciò Mary e 17 annuì, aggiungendole un altro cuscino dietro la testa.

“Io preferisco suo marito Vegeta. Spero davvero riesca a diventare un re” biascicò.

< Mi ricorda il nonno e, poi, ogni tanto è venuto a trovarmi. Forse dovrei chiamare ‘Vegeta’ uno dei gemelli e l’altro Joé come il nonno > pensò.

“Ora riposa” le disse 17, posandole un bacio sulla testa.

“Questa volta resta” mormorò Mary Jane.

17 le prese la mano nella propria.

“Non ti lascerò per almeno un mese, che tu sembri guarita oppure no” promise.

Mary Jane si addormentò sorridendo.

 


	14. Cap.14 La mossa di Lourth

Cap.14 La mossa di Lourth

 

“Devo aspettare, però, affrettare troppo i tempi potrebbe portare a conclusioni e sviluppi non graditi” disse una voce roca nell’oscurità.

Lourth accavallò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo, appoggiando la guancia sul pugno chiuso, sulla sua fronte brillava una s e intorno alle sue dita brillava una luce violacea. Sulla sua schiena ricadeva un morbido mantello nero che ondeggiava, creando tutta una serie di pieghe sulla stoffa, che ricopriva completamente il trono di serpenti di legno su cui era accomodato.

La S sulla sua fronte iniziò a lampeggiare, il chiarore si rifletteva nelle iridi del malvagio, mentre davanti a lui si accendeva uno schermo. Al suo interno c’erano le figure di Goku e Vegeta, intenti a parlare.

Lourth si leccò le labbra sottili.

< Sono due prede appetitose, ma ancora in stato embrionale. Non saranno pronte per essere divorate finché non si saranno dispiegate appieno. Devo trovare dei nuovi avversari per risvegliare completamente il potere del drago e il potere reale >. Corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sottili sopracciglia blu-azzurre.

< Mi serve qualcosa più potente di Broly, che covi un odio maggiore a quello di Odion >.

Il vento batteva il terreno brullo intorno a lui e gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli lunghi dietro le spalle, sul pavimento comparve un castello di cristallo che andò in frantumi.

La terra, intorno al punto in cui si erano conficcati i pezzi di cristallo, tremò.

 

********

 

 

Ub sbadigliò, guardando Mr. Satan davanti a lui.

< Più che un combattente sembra un pubblicitario, ma è meglio così. Quando lui smetterà di abbindolare i paparazzi, toccherà a me iniziare ad affascinare e imbrogliare questa gente, come nuovo Campione del mondo >.

Mr. Satan scoppiò a ridere e abbracciò una donna del pubblico, facendosi scattare una serie di foto mentre la stringeva, le telecamere ancora puntate su di lui e le voci dei giornalisti che si accavallavano.

< Non mi piacciono né il palcoscenico, né la luce della ribalta. Vorrei essere a casa, a cullare la mia piccola Ely, a preparare da mangiare per la mia Marron. Sarà rincasata esausta dopo un doppio turno e non saprà come fare a occuparsi da sola della bambina > rifletté Ub.

“È vero che gran parte dei suoi introiti vanno al numeroso villaggio del terzo mondo da cui proviene?” gli chiese un giornalista.

Ub deglutì.

“Sì. Cerco di aiutare il paese in via di sviluppo da cui provengo a crescere, non semplicemente a sfamarsi al momento…” rispose con voce roca.

“E che gli avete dato un pozzo?” lo interruppe il giornalista.

“Non uno solo. Abbiamo anche insegnato al vecchio saggio del paese a utilizzare un macchinario per la depurazione dell’acqua…”. Iniziò a dire Ub.

“Ho sentito che aveva partecipato a un torneo. Mr. Satan, a proposito di tornei, parteciperà anche al prossimo?”. Il giornalista corse via da Ub, per raggiungere Mr. Satan.

Ub trattenne un sospiro.

< In realtà non gliene frega niente della mia gente o del deserto che ingloba sempre più aree a causa del surriscaldamento >. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e sbadigliò.

< A questo punto preferirei scambiarmi persino con Majinbu o con il cane di Mr. Satan. Loro saranno in casa a dormire o ad abbuffarsi di budini > rifletté.

Le luci e le telecamere si spensero all’unisono, Ub scattò.

“Tutti fuori!” ordinò, aiutando le persone a fuggire. Nella calca, Mr. Satan controllò di non essere visto e, tremante, si nascose sotto un tavolo.

L’edificio cominciò a tremare.

 

 


	15. Cap.15 Il terremoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AMWv0_rXEA.

Cap.15 Il terremoto

 

Goku si afferrò alla sedia che aveva davanti a sé, il terremoto stava scuotendo l’intero paese, i prodotti cadevano dai ripiani del negozio di alimentari, una donna strillò stringendo a sé la figlia.

Son scattò ed evitò che una scaffalatura schiacciasse la donna, l’aiutò a scappare fuori dal negozio. Quest’ultima teneva la sua bambina in braccio, entrambe avevano dei lunghi capelli mori. Il sudore solcò il viso del saiyan, il battito cardiaco sempre più accelerato gli risuonava nelle orecchie.

< No, non può essere! Sta finendo tutto a pezzi, tutto! Per ripagare tutto questo disastro ci vorrà troppo tempo e troppi soldi. Se la proprietaria non li ha, la bottega verrà chiuso e perderò questo lavoro!

Non voglio > pensò. Scattò per salvare un anziano a cui stava finendo in testa un pezzo di tetto, soffiò facendo arrivare la nuvola speedy.

“Vai da Chichi e porta lei e May dal Supremo” ordinò alla nuvoletta d’oro, che volò via. Ritornò dentro il negozio, cercando di salvare quanti più prodotti possibili, evitò che una confezione di detersivo in polvere si aprisse in due. Il contenitore di un detersivo liquido si squarciò e il suo contenuto ricadde sul pane.

< Sembra un bombardamento, le uova cadono a pioggia insieme alle lampadine, i vetri in frantumi ricadono sopra i cuscini. Erano nuovi! Scaffali e mobiletti cadono come tessere del domino >.

Riuscì a mettere in salvo l’incasso prima che la cassa ricadesse pesantemente a terra, andando in pezzi, la lamiera si ripiegò su se stessa.

< Belli i tempi in cui pensavo che questi biglietti verdi fossero un tipo di verdura > pensò Goku. Infilò i soldi nelle tasche della giacca.  

Udì risuonare il ringhio del suo drago nelle sue orecchie.

< Forse dovrei uscire e teletrasportare tutti in un posto sicuro > rifletté Son.

< Dovresti portare l’intera razza umana su un altro pianeta e i guai vi seguirebbero > rispose il drago.

< Cosa intendi? Sta succedendo qualcosa alla mia amata Terra? Una minaccia? Un nuovo pericolo da affrontare? Perché non sento auree? > chiese mentalmente, cercando di salvare le scatolette che fioccavano dalle pareti.

< Da me non avrai risposta > disse secco il drago. 

Goku digrignò i denti, serrando i pugni.

“Che giornata orrenda!” sbraitò. La sua voce fu coperta dal rombo della terra, che ancora tremava.

 

*******

 

Goku si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia che aveva salvato, con braccia e gambe aperte, ansimando.

< La mia datrice di lavoro non è una ragazza, è un’arpia. Sembrava instancabile! Con la scusa che ho i superpoteri, mi ha fatto sgobbare tutto il giorno. Ho dovuto riparare l’intero villaggio, compreso il negozio… e per cosa? Mi ha lasciato tutti i soldi che ho salvato dalla cassa come paga, ma avevo ragione a pensare che lo spaccio resterà chiuso > pensò. Si massaggiò la fronte e sbuffò.

< Ancora tremo a pensare a tutte quelle merci distrutte, ai prodotti che abbiamo dovuto buttare. Non possiamo più vendere niente >. Si morse il labbro.

“Quindi il terremoto si è sentito in tutto il pianeta?” sentì la voce di suo figlio Goten.

“Sì. E’ stato anche peggio di quello provocato dal drago rosso che era uscito dalle sfere con le stelle nere” rispose Gohan.

“Mio padre lo aveva detto che si stavano verificando dei presagi nefasti”. S’inserì Trunks nel discorso.

“Almeno non ci sono state altre scosse di ritorno” disse Goten.

“Questo esclude si possa trattare di un fenomeno naturale” borbottò Gohan.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca, questo sì che è strano” bisbigliò tra sé e sé.

< Non voglio succeda niente alla mia amata terra > pensò.

“Tutti in piedi! Dobbiamo riparare la casa e i mobili! Diamoci da fare” risuonò la voce di Chichi in tutta la casa.

“ _Nooo_ ” piagnucolò Goku, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

 

 


	16. Cap.16 Cupe scie di pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 525.  
> ★ Prompt: 1. Scie di pioggia sui vetri

Cap.16 Cupe scie di pioggia

 

Chichi sorrise, vedendo Goku che prendeva May tra le braccia, scompigliando i capelli della figlia.

“Forse ti ho fatto stancare un po’ troppo” disse la donna.

Goku negò con il capo.

“Non potevamo dormire sotto le stelle” rispose.

< E la mia datrice di lavoro è stata molto peggio > pensò. Oltre la capigliatura identica a quella di suo padre, May aveva dei lunghi capelli lisci che le ricadevano sulle spalle.

“Mentre tutto tremava, io ho _plotetto_ Goshin” si vantò May.

“La mia piccola guerriera” disse Goku, stringendo a sé la figlia. Iniziò a piovere, gocce di pioggia ticchettarono sui vetri, mentre il vento faceva ondeggiare le finestre. Goku si sporse in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra della moglie. “E la sua bellissima e fortissima madre” sussurrò.

Chichi si sedette sulle gambe dell’uomo, prese in braccio la figlia e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Il mio eroico salvatore che ha ricostruito il nostro castello” disse gentilmente.

Goku osservò gli occhi della moglie, mentre il fragore della pioggia si faceva sempre più forte.

< Lei mi guarda con due occhi meravigliosi e profondi, ed io non so mai dirle di no. Lo so che gli altri in lei vedono solo il suo lato da drago sputafuoco, ma alla fine, al mio fianco, quando fuori fa freddo, c’è una moglie dolcissima e innamorata > pensò.

“Che ne dite se ora andiamo a dormire? Quest’eroico salvatore è stanco alla fine di questa giornata” disse con voce stanca.

Chichi scese dalle sue gambe e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Anche le tue principesse lo sono” ammise.

 

********

 

Goku osservava le scie di pioggia sul petto, avvertendo delle fitte al petto, all’altezza del cuore. Sospirò, rimanendo seduto sul letto, il respiro profondo di sua moglie, profondamente addormentata al suo fianco, risuonava nella stanza coprendo in parte il ticchettio della pioggia.

< Non riesco a dormire… Sono così stanco, ma, in questa giornata ormai morente, sento come delle mani gelide che premono su di me > pensò. Con un piede ticchettò su uno degli suoi stivali, con dentro un calzino. Si grattò il fianco, sopra i boxer, rabbrividì per il freddo, mentre il fiato iniziava a condensarsi davanti al suo viso. < Forse è colpa della pioggia, che insieme alla fatica, mi deprime > rifletté. Si alzò in piedi, recuperò un paio di pantaloni arancioni appoggiati su una sedia e utilizzò una cintura di tela blu per legarli.

Sentì bussare, a piedi nudi uscì dalla camera e scese le scale, aveva il viso assonnato e i suoi occhi erano arrossati e semichiusi.

< Chi bussa alle tre di notte? Accidenti, nonostante io non sia riuscito a chiudere occhi, sto letteralmente dormendo in piedi… Non riesco a pensare > pensò. Rischiò di scivolare su un gradino, sbatté la testa contro una parete e gemette, massaggiandosela.

“Urca…” gemette, passandosi la mano sul bernoccolo. Raggiunse la fine della scala e accese la luce del soggiorno, aprì la porta e impallidì, guardando davanti a sé.

“Voi cosa ci fate qui?” domandò con tono sconvolto, mentre il vento gli faceva sferzare il viso con la pioggia battente.

 


	17. Cap.17 Pioggia e lacrime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 803.  
> ★ Prompt: 11. Lacrime che si confondono con la pioggia

Cap.17 Pioggia e lacrime

 

 

Goku era scosso da tremiti, sentiva il freddo dovuto alla pioggia penetrargli nella carne, fino alle ossa, le sue labbra erano violacee e il gelo gli aveva reso bluastro il viso.

“Vegeta!” ululò.

< Vorrei solo trovarlo, liberarmi di questo freddo glaciale. È come se sentissi le mani gelide della morte che mi premono sulla schiena… Tutto questo è assurdo > pensò.

_Chichi singhiozzava, le lacrime le rigavano il viso, le labbra le tremavano._

_“Vai” sussurrò roca._

_Goku abbassò lo sguardo, grattandosi la testa._

_“Non posso lasciarti da sola, in questo stato” biascicò._

_“Vai ad aiutarlo, è tuo amico, ha bisogno di te!” gridò Chichi, la voce spezzata._

 

< Avrei dovuto sentirmi accusato, ma, in realtà, ho capito che finalmente si fida di me. Sa che non scapperò via anche se non sono con lei a consolarla. L’unica cosa che mi dà forza in questo momento è la consapevolezza che, sebbene lontani, siamo sempre insieme, uniti come una sola persona >.

“Vegeta! Ti prego, esci fuori! Ti scongiuro! Non farò resistenza nemmeno se tenterai di uccidermi! Dimmi pure tutte le peggiori cattiverie di quest’universo!” chiamò Goku a gran voce. Il vento gli bruciava gli occhi, obbligandolo a chiuderli ripetutamente, alcune gocce gli finirono nel naso e in bocca.

“Vegeta! Ti prego! Almeno incrementa l’aura, fatti trovare!” sbraitò.

< Junior ha detto che ha sentito la sua voce in questa zona… però poi il ticchettio della pioggia ha confuso il suo super-udito > pensò.

“Vetrunks sarà preoccupato, e anche i tuoi figli! Vegeta! Non riesco a venire col teletrasporto se celi la tua energia!” supplicò.

< Lasciati guidare da me. Il potere reale non può nascondersi a quello del drago > disse il drago nella sua testa. Goku divenne supersaiyan e seguì la traccia del potere reale, vagando sopra il grande deserto, la sabbia si era mischiata alla pioggia diventando un immenso pantano.

Goku sentiva i vestiti aderirgli fradici al suo corpo muscoloso, le ciocche larghe quattro dita gli ricadevano ai lati del viso.

Un lampo illuminò l’ambiente circostante di una luce azzurrina.

“ _Ma_ , questo posto…” sussurrò Son.

< … è qui che abbiamo combattuto la prima volta > pensò, venendo scosso da tremiti.

Su una montagnola, era seduto Vegeta, ripiegato su se stesso, lo sguardo vacuo e le lacrime, sulle sue gote, che si mischiavano alla pioggia.

< Il dolore che aleggia intorno a lui è così palpabile da ferire anche me > pensò Goku, atterrandogli alle spalle.

“Vegeta…” sussurrò.

Vegeta assunse un’espressione atona, strisciò più avanti, rimanendo seduto, mettendosi a cavalcioni sullo spuntone, con le gambe penzoloni sul precipizio. Teneva le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia, facendo leva, in modo da tenere ritta la schiena.

< È troppo tardi per mettere la maschera dell’orgoglio > pensò Son.

“Sai… ho saputo…”. Iniziò a dire, sentendo i propri occhi pizzicare. “Bulma… era anche mia amica”. Una smorfia di dolore deformò il suo viso. < Era come una sorella maggiore. Mi ha cambiato la vita, con la sua meravigliosa follia. Mi ha cresciuto e anche tu sei come un fratello per me > pensò. Fece un passo in avanti. < Se n’è andata, lasciando una voragine… lasciando te che non potevi stare senza di te. Geloso di lei così tanto da vedere un rivale persino in me, alle volte >.

“Vattene” ordinò Vegeta con voce sepolcrale.

“Se me ne vado, tornerai a casa?” domandò Goku con tono leggermente infantile. Avanzò ancora e si sedette accanto a Vegeta, i suoi vestiti grondavano acqua, la pioggia continuava a sferzarli entrambi.

“Resto qui finché non decidi” disse Goku con tono serio. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, la pioggia e il vento glieli facevano lacrimare, i vestiti gli si stavano congelando addosso, la sua pelle era diventata bluastra ed era scosso da tremiti sempre più forti per il freddo.

< Non ti lascerò in un momento in cui potresti fare una sciocchezza. Puoi non ammettere di avere bisogno di conforto, orgoglioso principe dei saiyan, ma il tuo cuore di ghiaccio, potrebbe andare in pezzi come il cristallo. Cosa farai quando, sotto questo lembo di cielo nero e vuoto, in cui le lacrime e la pioggia si mischiando, sarai in balia dei sentimenti?  > s’interrogò.

Si premette la mano sul viso, soffocando una serie di starnutì, il viso di Vegeta diventato vermiglio e la sua fronte scottava. Sulla sua pelle bollente, la pioggia scivolava, rigoletti scendevano dai capelli a fiamma neri che gli ricadevano all’indietro.

Goku l’osservò, Vegeta aveva nuovamente lo sguardo spento.

< Ti sei già dimenticato di me? Le tue lacrime sembrano spiccare tra le gelide gocce di pioggia, sembrano fuoco vivo, temprato dal dolore. Salate bruciano, ledono l’orgoglio e scuotono il tuo corpo, ma… finché non piangerai solo loro, finché ti celerai dietro lo schermo della pioggia, non ti libererai davvero del dolore > pensò Goku.

 


	18. Cap.18 Ingoiato dall’oscurità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 523.  
> ★ Prompt: 4. Pozzanghere senza fondo

Cap.18 Ingoiato dall’oscurità

 

 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il lamento del vento, gli risuonava nelle orecchie e lo sentiva stridere anche dentro il suo petto.

< È come se la pioggia avesse creato un lago anche tra i miei pensieri. Mi ci posso specchiare, in quel gorgo.

Non so per quanto tempo sono stato in balia della tempesta, ma so che quella pozzanghera senza fondo sembra incombere anche nella mia anima.

Nel mio riflesso non vedo il mio viso, ma a fissarmi di rimando è il mercenario che ero tanti anni fa. Mi ride in faccia, impettito, con le braccia incrociate, nella sua tuta da battaglia > pensò.

_“Non dovevi fare una sciocchezza simile! Innamorarsi è da stupidi. Sentirsi vivo significa soltanto scoprire quanto si è destinati alla morte quando si perde tutto. Più pensi di avere, più soffri quando lo perde” disse gelido il mercenario nei suoi pensieri._

< Bulma… so che dovunque tu sei, mi stai aspettando. Se grido, se ti cerco, se muoio, tu lo sentirai. Perché credi ancora in noi, lo farò anch’io… lo voglio fare anch’io! > cercò di consolarsi.

_“Se non fossi venuto sulla terra, lei sarebbe ancora viva” disse la sua controparte._

“Se non fossi venuto sulla terra, lei sarebbe ancora viva” ripeté a bassa voce.

Goku allungò la mano verso la sua spalla, ma la riabbassò, le dita tremanti.

< Sono solo parole vuote, ma se te lo dicessi, rischierei di farti rinchiudere in te stesso. Potresti pensare che ti sto compiangendo o commiserando, cose che odi.

Sembra che questo deserto sia diventato una palude che vuole ingoiarti.

Non ti sminuirei mai, io, al tuo posto, avrei urlato, strepitato, pianto, mi sarei buttato a terra, schiantando i pugni ancora e ancora. Sarei impazzito, un uomo spezzato che non riesce a far altro che ululare il suo dolore > pensò Goku, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e i le ciocche di capelli gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Vattene, Kakaroth. Se veramente tenevi a _lei_ , non ti conviene stare vicino alla persona che l’ha portata alla rovina” disse Vegeta con tono acido.

“No” rispose secco Goku. < Tu non sei colpevole. Mi hanno raccontato com’è andata >.

Vegeta si rialzò pian piano, si voltò in volo a fatica e si mise davanti a Goku.

“Vattene perché stavolta ti uccido davvero” disse con gravità.

< Non ne avresti la forza. Ho conosciuto la tua potenza al suo splendore, mentre superava i suoi limiti. Non voglio combattere con te mentre sei così debilitato > pensò Goku, indietreggiò.

Vegeta volava sbilenco, il suo corpo rischiava di precipitare nell’immensa pozzanghera oscura in cui si era trasformato il deserto.

“Andiamo da un’altra parte, l’acqua si sta facendo troppo alta qui” disse Goku.

< La pioggia ci seguirà dovunque andremo… perché temo sia la mia fenice a far piovere > pensò Vegeta. Annuì, scese rimanendo in volo e si aggrappò al braccio di Goku con tutta la sua forza, fino a fargli male.

Goku si portò le dita alla fronte e teletrasportò entrambi in una radura.

< Non ti farò soffocare in delle pozzanghere senza fondo > pensò, mettendo i piedi su un grande prato verde.

 


	19. Cap.19 Battaglia contro la disperazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO8ggFmcUdk.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 503.  
> ★ Prompt: 13. L’odore della pioggia

Cap.19 Battaglia contro la disperazione

 

 

Vegeta si staccò da Goku, spiccando nuovamente il volo e, trasformatosi in supersaiyan, cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno. Il viso deformato da una smorfia di rabbia e dolore.

Goku fermò il colpo.

< Troppo debole… è privo di forza di volontà > pensò.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con una serie di calci al petto, i suoi stivaletti erano ricoperti di fango rossastro.

< Colpisci! Avanti! Colpiscimi! Voglio solo poter crollare incosciente per i troppi colpi! > gridò mentalmente, cercando di liberarsi la mano.

L’odore della pioggia punse le narici di Goku, mentre iniziavano a cadere delle gocce di pioggia.

Vegeta andò a sbattere contro Son con una spallata, gridando feroce.

Goku gli lasciò andare il pugno e schivò la testata successiva.

< Non risolverai niente facendoti del male, cercare di uccidersi è una via troppo facile. Non è degna di te > pensò. L’ululato del vento coprì il rumore dei colpi successivi.

“Non è stata colpa tua!” sbraitò Goku a pieni polmoni, parando con il dorso del braccio un pugno di Vegeta, appoggiò le mani sulla ginocchiata che Vegeta con cui Vegeta stava cercando di raggiungerlo e saltò di lato, i suoi stivali affondarono nel terreno schizzando fango tutt’intorno.

Vegeta cercò di morderlo alla gola, ma Goku lo allontanò incrementando la propria aura.

< L’odore umido della pioggia mi dà alla testa. Mi sembri un animale ferito che parte alla carica, aspettando di essere abbattuto > pensò Son.

Vegeta cercò di graffiargli il viso, Goku gli afferrò le mani nelle proprie e gliele strinse con forza, entrambi cercarono di spingersi a vicenda, stritolandosi le dita a vicenda, il terreno sotto di loro si spaccò.

“È morta per colpa mia! Lo vuoi sapere a causa di cosa?!” sbraitò Vegeta.

< Vegeta, non costringerti a farti del male, non in un momento simile > implorò Goku mentalmente. I loro fiati si condensavano davanti ai loro visi, ansanti.

“È morta per questo” ringhiò Vegeta, il viso deformato dal furore. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma, e con un urlo disumano richiamò a sé il potere reale. Sulla sua fronte spaziosa apparve il simbolo, richiamando il muso del drago dorato sul capo di Goku.

Vegeta liberò entrambe le mani e diede una serie di colpi diretti al setto nasale, alla giugulare e all’altezza del cuore.

Goku parava i colpi uno dopo l’altro.

< Combatte per far male, per ferire, in modo preciso > pensò.

< Non dosa la poca forza che ha. Non saranno dati alla rinfusa, ma sembra combattere contro la disperazione, più che contro di te. Penso voglia distruggere se stesso, più che tentare veramente di ucciderti > ribatté il drago nella sua mente.

Il rumore del vento divenne un lamento lugubre, tramutandosi in un canto angoscioso.

< Oggi a piangere non è solo l’uomo, ma anche la fenice dalle ali nere… l’odore della pioggia ci ricorda le lacrime della creatura leggendaria che avrei dovuto proteggere, ma che non posso tutelare dalla sofferenza dovuta ai sentimenti > disse il drago.

 


	20. Cap.20 Prison of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.298.  
> ★ Prompt: 2. Picchiettio incessante

Cap.20 _Prison of fire_ __

__

__“Save me. (Salvami).  
Call my name and save me from the dark. (Invoca il mio nome e salvami dalle tenebre).  
Wake me up.(Svegliami).  
Bid my blood to run.(Ordina al mio sangue di scorrere).  
I can't wake up.(Non riesco a svegliarmi).  
Before I come undone.(Prima che io mi perda).  
Save me.(Salvami)”.

Goku cadde in ginocchio sul prato umido, ansimando, era bagnato, sudato, insanguinato e dalle ferite scivolava sempre nuovo sangue annacquato dalla pioggia.

< Questo picchiettio incessante mi rimbomba nelle orecchie. La melodia che risuonava è cessata, insieme al rumore del vento. Però sono ore che la pioggia ci rimbomba nelle orecchie > pensò, alzando lo sguardo. Vide Vegeta che era steso per terra, con gli occhi chiusi, semincosciente.

I capelli di entrambi erano tornati neri.

Vegeta cercò di risvegliarsi completamente e tentò di allungare la mano, cercò di concentrare ciò che rimaneva della sua aura nella mano.

Goku usò la supervelocità, lo sollevò da terra e gl’immobilizzò le braccia sulla testa, Vegeta si divincolò, utilizzò tutte le sue energie, ma Goku lo tenne bloccato.

Vegeta gemette e si accasciò, Goku lo tenne sollevato. 

Vegeta singhiozzò, la testa gli ricadde in avanti e scoppiò a piangere, le lacrime si mischiavano alla pioggia, i suoi mugolii coprivano il ticchettio della pioggia il respiro di Son. 

“Perdonami” mormorò Goku con tono confuso, lasciandolo andare.

Vegeta cadde in ginocchio.

“Ri-riportami a casa…”. Le sue lacrime erano grandi quanto l’unghia di un pollice. “… E se ti lasci sfuggire un solo fiato su questo…” minacciò con voce rauca.

“Lo sai che non lo farò” disse Goku con tono serio, facendo un cenno positivo del capo.

“Lo so” esalò Vegeta, Goku gli posò una mano sulla spalla e teletrasportò entrambi alla Capsule corporation..

Vegeta era crollato addormentato, Goku lo issò tra le braccia, il principe dei saiyan mugolò nell’incoscienza. 

__

__

_ Il terreno tremava, i palazzi crollavano, le urla delle persone risuonavano tutt’intorno, le palme si abbattevano sul giardino della Capsule una dietro l’altra. _

_ Bulma era caduta carponi sull’asfalto, nella strada davanti a casa sua. Alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi, nelle sue iridi azzurre si rifletté il pezzo di tetto che le stava franando addosso. Stringeva al petto la borsetta rosa, con su scritto: “Con amore, da mamma”. _

_ Chiuse gli occhi, ma sentì un suono simile a una frana ovattata, li riaprì e vide Vegeta ritto in piedi davanti a lei. Alzò di più il capo, riconoscendo lo sguardo di suo marito, lesse la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.  _

_ Vegeta la rialzò a rimettersi in piedi, tenendo il capo chino, rimasero l’uno di fronte all’altra, occhi negli occhi, le iridi di ossidiana di lui sembravano supplicanti. _

_ La scossa di terremoto si placò pian piano, i loro volti erano illuminati dalla pallida luce di un lampione ripiegato su se stesso.  _

_ Vegeta le accarezzò la guancia, Bulma rabbrividì, arrossendo al tocco, nel suo lungo vestito azzurro.  _

_ “Bulma, guardami. Resta a casa e non ti muovere per nessun motivo. Potrebbe essere pericoloso, potrebbero esserci altre scosse. Tu, inoltre, sei stata male fino a ieri” le raccomandò. _

_ “Non ti lascerò” disse secca Bulma.  _

_ < Solitamente mi prega di non lasciarla, terrorizzata, o mi ammonisce di stare attento. Cos… > iniziò a pensare Vegeta. _

_ Alle loro spalle si alzò un gigantesco serpente di fuoco che divorò, con uno solo boccone, l’intera città. Il terreno tremò nuovamente, Vegeta si voltò, stringendo al petto Bulma.  _

_ Sulla gigantesca voragine che era rimasto al posto della città, spiccava l’enorme serpente, che riconobbe Vegeta, ghignò mostrando un sorriso dai lunghi canini aguzzi. _

_ Vegeta si mise in posizione di combattimento, gli occhi di brace del serpente lo fissavano, il principe dei saiyan non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle iridi rosse, di fuoco, si sentì intorpidito, le sue braccia si abbandonarono e si sentì svuotato. _

_ < Questa sensazione di schiavitù… di speranza perduta… non mi è nuova. È come se l’avessi vissuta mille e mille volte > pensò, rischiò di cadere in ginocchio. _

_ “Vegeta…” sussurrò Bulma. _

_ “Qual è il tuo animale simbolo?” chiese il titanico serpente, parlandogli con voce suadente e tagliente. _

_ “Di che parli?” biascicò Vegeta. _

_ “L’ultima volta sono stato accecato da esso e non sono riuscito a vederlo. Ora obbedisci e rispondi” disse l’essere di fuoco, mentre un guizzo d’ira illuminava i suoi occhi. _

_ “Io sono il principe dei saiyan, non obbedisco a nessuno” ringhiò Vegeta. Il serpente iniziò ad avvolgersi a spirale intorno a lui e a Bulma, creando un alto cerchio di fuoco. _

_ Il serpente ghignò. _

_ “Qual è il tuo animale simbolo?” lo interrogò nuovamente. Il cielo si era oscurato, coperto da delle pesanti nuvole nere.  _

_ “Non so di che parli!” sbraitò. Lanciò degli attacchi energetici, ma le sue mani si ricoprirono di sudore e le tecniche scomparvero in un baluginio.  _

_ Iniziò a piovere, il picchiettio della pioggia copriva i sibili della lingua biforcuta, anch’essa di fiamme, della creatura. _

_ “Chi diamine sei?!” gridò Vegeta. Si passò la mano sul viso, solcata dalla pioggia, tutto aveva iniziato a vorticargli tutt’intorno. _

_ “Vegeta… cosa vedi?” chiese Bulma, guardandosi intorno. _

_ < L’intera città è stata divorata dal terremoto, ma sembra essere scomparsa nel nulla. Sono morti tutti > pensò. “Senti… io ho fatto un incubo. Avrei dovuto parlartene…”. Iniziò a spiegare. _

_ < Cos’è questo senso d’impotenza? > si chiese Vegeta. _

_ “È già scritto, è già successo. Obbedisci” ordinò il serpente, alzandosi diritto davanti a lui. _

_ Vegeta guardò la figura strisciante e avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.  _

_ “Sei stato tu a volerlo, discendente di Vargas” sibilò il serpente adirato. _

_ Vegeta si ritrovò a cadere sul pavimento lastricato dall’asfalto nero. Ansimò, ingoiando avidamente l’aria fredda della sera, ossigenandosi i polmoni. _

_ Il serpente si abbatté su di loro, un’onda d’urto lo fece volare all’indietro, seguita da un’immane esplosione. L’ennesima onda d’urto lo fece volare via, oltre ciò che rimaneva della città dell’Ovest, facendolo rimbalzare per terra e, dopo aver strisciato, fatto cadere malamente sulla schiena. _

_ Vegeta si rialzò, ignorando il dolore, vedendo un muro di fiamme davanti a sé, a seguito della deflagrazione.  _

_ Il serpente era scomparso nella voragine, Vegeta spiccò il volo e iniziò a cercare Bulma. _

_ “Donna! Donnaaaa!” sbraitò. La figura della moglie era scomparsa, atterrò lì dove l’esplosione aveva avuto origine e trovò un orecchino decorato da una piccola pietra azzurra. _

_ Atterrò e prese delicatamente l’oggetto in mano, portandoselo al petto. _

_ “Se l’è portata via” biascicò. Rimase immobile, in ginocchio, rigido. _

_ < Quel serpente… mi ricordava così tanto Freezer… sembra una delle sue punizioni, come se fossi rimasto il suo schiavo > pensò. Avvertì delle auree avvicinarsi e trattenne le lacrime. _

_ “Cos’è successo qui?” chiese Trunks, atterrando alle spalle del padre.  _

_ La moglie, atterrando al suo fianco, lo abbracciò guardandosi intorno spaurita. _

_ “Sono morti tutti” esalò.  _

_ Crilin li raggiunse a sua volta, teneva la piccola Ely tra le braccia, la bambina piangeva a pieni polmoni. _

_ “Che carneficina. Speriamo che il drago possa resuscitarli” esalò. _

_ “Papà, cos’è successo?” chiese Trunks, sporgendosi verso il padre. _

_ Crilin cullava la piccola, cercando di calmarla. Utilizza la sua aura per schermare la neonata dalla pioggia, le sue urla coprivano il ticchettio ritmico della pioggia. _

_ “Perché non rispondi. Stai bene?” domandò Crilin. _

_ < Ci sta ignorando > pensò. _

_ “Vegeta…” mormorò Pan, mettendo una mano sulla spalla del suocero. _

_ Gli occhi d Vegeta erano spenti, stinti. _

_ Il principe dei saiyan si alzò in piedi, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano sulla gemma dell’orecchino, illuminata dalla luce dei lampioni. _

_ Trunks notò il piccolo gioiello. _

_ “Dov’è la mamma?” chiese.  _

_ < Il mondo è un involucro vuoto bagnato dalla pioggia, in cui puoi solo rimanere sperduto. Il ticchettio perenne ti accompagna mentre vieni soffocato dal manto d’ombra che lo ricopre > pensò Vegeta. _

_ “Cos’è accaduto?” domandò Crilin. _

_ “È apparso un serpente di fuoco” biascicò Vegeta. _

_ “Un mostro?! È lui che ha distrutto tutto? Ha causato lui il terremoto?” chiese Trunks. _

_ Crilin avvertì una fitta al cuore. _

_ “Bulma ci ha lasciato in quell’esplosione, vero?” domandò, cullando la neonata più lentamente. _

_ < Era una donna stupenda. Povera Bulma, non meritava una fine simile > pensò. _

_ “È vero? Bulma è morta?” chiese Pan.  _

_ Vegeta si librò in volo e si allontanò da loro, il viso sferzato dalla pioggia. _


	21. Cap.21 I ricordi di Jeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlyrweRsILk.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 523.  
> ★ Prompt: 9. Stivali di gomma.

Cap.21 I ricordi di Jeet __

Jeet sosteneva la scala di Zarbon, i suoi stivali di gomma affondavano nel fango, il vento gli sferzava la pelle vermiglia e i capelli candidi gli ricadevano fradici e disordinati davanti al viso. Soffiava, cercando di toglierseli dal volto, ma aveva entrambe le mani occupate, sentiva il rumore proveniente dagli altri intenti a sistemare il giardino e a ricostruire le parti della Capsule Corporation andate distrutte. Scosse il capo, cercando di rimanere fermo con il resto del viso e riuscì a liberarsi quel tanto che bastava per respirare liberamente e sospirò, avvertiva gli occhi pizzicare.

“Hai idea di cosa sta facendo Vegeta in questo momento?!” gridò. Gli stivali gli stringevano i piedi, facendoglieli pulsare.

“No. Ho sentito la sua aura tornare, era parecchio debole!” rispose Zarbon ad alta voce.

Jeet strofinò le gambe tra loro, il naso gli pizzicava e i vestiti gli aderivano umidi e pesanti al corpo, tutta la sua figura grondava acqua e sotto di lui si stava creando una pozzanghera. Starnutì rumorosamente.

“Pensi che potrei andare a consolarlo?!” chiese.

“No, assolutamente no. Adesso ci servi qui!” strillò Zarbon. Era intento a passare la cazzuola sul muro davanti a lui. “Se dovessi cadere da qui, la mia bellezza potrebbe danneggiarsi. Volare con questo tempaccio potrebbe come minimo farmi venire un rossore agli occhi. Già temo un malanno per l’espormi così al maltempo. Oh, spero che gli elementi siano clementi con il mio povero Sauzer” gemette.

< E soprattutto, conoscendo come Vegeta affronta il dolore, ti ucciderebbe. Non voglio vederti morire perché hai cercato inutilmente di consolare un amico > pensò.

Jeet tirò su con il naso e annuì.

“La signora era così gentile. Stavo iniziando a sentirmi a casa!” ammise.

< Noi non avremo mai una casa > pensò all’unisono con Zarbon.

__

_ Jeet era ritto di fianco agli altri mercenari, Ginew sfilava davanti a loro con passo di carica. La pioggia cadeva scrociante, il cielo era coperto da pesanti nuvole violacee, mentre lampi di colore verdastro illuminavano ciò che rimaneva degli edifici, le innumerevoli carcasse bruciavano. Il fuoco continuava ad ardere nonostante la pioggia. _

_ Una bambina era in ginocchio sotto la pioggia, aveva lo sguardo spento e tremava, i capelli le ricadevano fradici ai lati del viso. Teneva stretto un coniglietto di peluche tra le braccia. _

_ Jeet la notò, tentò di fare un passo verso di lei, ma Butter lo fermò, facendo un rapido cenno di diniego con il capo. _

_ Ginew seguì lo sguardo di Jeet e notò la sopravvissuta. Ghignò, Jeet guardò la bambina, aveva delle ballerine blu, i fiorellini che le decoravano erano sporchi di fango, il suo vestito color carta da zucchero era strappato e aveva una chiave legata al polso. Ginew spazzò via la figura minuta con un solo colpo energetico. _

_ Jeet impallidì, irrigidendosi. _

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Jeet, mischiandosi alle gocce di pioggia. Alzò lo sguardo verso la camera da letto di Vegeta, lì dove sentiva la sua aura e la propria tremò.

< Resisti, amico mio. Resisti una volta ancora > implorò. I suoi stivali di gomma affondavano sempre di più nel fango e nella pozzanghera che si era venuta a creare.


	22. Cap.22 Poveri uomini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AgMxvMuIrg.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 180. Contando solo il flash incentrato sul prompt.  
> ★ Prompt: 40. A e B sono in campeggio quando inizia a piovere.

Cap.22 Poveri uomini __

Vegeta sentiva gli occhi chiudersi, era steso sul letto, si era sfilato la tuta bagnata e indossava soltanto i boxer, il suo corpo muscoloso era abbandonato e tutti i muscoli gli dolevano. Teneva il braccio appoggiato sopra gli occhi, sentiva il ticchettio della pioggia sui vetri.

< Ho perso la mia unica luce e adesso ci sono solo tenebre. Il rimorso e i sensi di colpa mi sgretolano in frammenti, è come se fossi nuovamente una statua che sta andando in pezzi, come quando mi sono autodistrutto contro Majinbu >. Abbassò il braccio e girò la testa, guardando fuori con aria malinconica, sentiva gelide le lenzuola sotto di lui.

< Bulma, adesso che vorrei parlarti, spiegarti cosa sei per me, è tardi. Voglio sentire la tua voce melodiosa, la tua risata cristallina. Quanto ti vorrei adesso che non ci sei. Voglio rivedere i tuoi occhi azzurri, passarti una mano sulla bocca, sentire il sapore delle tue labbra.

Sto impazzendo > pensò. 

La porta si dischiuse con un cigolio, si diede una spinta e si sedette sul letto, vedendo che dalla porta stava entrando Neko 3-1-3-2. Il gatto nero miagolò, annusandosi intorno. 

_ “Scendi da lì, bestiaccia” borbottò Vegeta.  _

_ Il gattino gli leccò la guancia, facendogli le fusa. _

_ “Bra, se non ti porti via il tuo gatto, lo faccio fuori” minacciò il principe dei saiyan. _

_ Bra glielo tolse dalla spalla. _

_ “Se tu non gli lasciassi le ossa del tacchino, lui non ti dimostrerebbe così tanto il suo affetto” disse. _

_ “Lo faccio perché altrimenti tua madre gli lascerebbe una coscia intera. La vizia troppo quella palla di pelo” borbottò Vegeta. _

_ Bulma sorrise. _

_ “È un adorabile conquistatore di micette che si merita un premio per la sua tenacia. Vero, bellissimo?” chiese, accarezzando la testa del gatto. _

_ Il micio si strofinò contro le dita di Bulma. _

__

< Starà cercando Bulma, a quest’ora gli dà sempre la pappa. In fondo ogni volta che non c’era si rifiutava di mangiare e quando mancava per una settimana era costretta a portarlo con sé o si sarebbe lasciato morire > pensò.

Il gatto balzò sul letto e miagolò rumorosamente, si accomodò tra le gambe del padrone, sulle lenzuola.

Vegeta lo fissò con i suoi penetranti occhi di ossidiana, il gatto lo fisso con degli occhi felini gemelli.

“Cerchi la Donna, non è vero?” chiese.

Il gatto si strofinò sotto la mano del padrone, sentendo i piccoli calli delle dita di lui e vi ci accucciò.

Vegeta gli fece una carezza.

Neko lo guardò incuriosito, lo annusò ed iniziò a fargli le fusa. 

Vegeta osservò fuori dalla finestra, lampi candidi illuminavano il cielo nero.

“Sai micio, le se n’è andata” disse con voce tetra.

Il gatto fece un basso miagolio, gli prese l’indice tra le zampette ed iniziò a leccarglielo con la lingua ruvida.

“Se n’è andata come tutti quelli che hanno commesso il grave errore di volermi bene: scomparsa in un’esplosione” disse Vegeta con voce rauca. 

Il gatto si mise a pancia in su, tenendogli la mano con tutte le zampe, continuando a leccarlo.

“Avrei dovuto saperlo, un angelo così bello gli dei prima o poi dovevano rivolerlo indietro” bisbigliò Vegeta.

Il gatto continuava a fare le fusa.

“La vedranno micio, avrò la mia vendetta. Così come io non potrò mai dimenticarmi di lei, loro non potranno scordare l’ira di Vegeta-sama” ringhiò Vegeta.

Il gatto corse via spaventato dal tono, andò a sbattere contro la libreria e fece cadere un tomo.

“ _Ehy_ , micio, ti sei rotto qualcosa?” chiese Vegeta. Si alzò dal letto, le gambe gli tremavano, raccolse il tomo scoprendo che era un album di foto. Rischiò di cadere, si accomodò nuovamente sul letto e il gatto si acquattò, fissandolo.

Il ticchettio della pioggia risuonava nelle sue orecchie.

_ Il ticchettio della pioggia risuonava tutt’intorno. _

_ Neko miagolò, mentre Bra lo sistemava su un foglio di giornale per terra. Si guardò intorno, le luci e i rumori lo confusero, si mise a correre fino ad andare a sbattere contro la porta. _

_ “Dove sta andando?” chiese Vegeta, mentre il micio sgattaiolava fuori dall’uscio socchiuso. L’acqua lo investì e il vento lo fece rotolare, starnutì e si guardò intorno confuso, il pelo alzato. Soffiò a un fulmine, i peli neri sollevati, quelli sulla sua testa arruffati. _

_ Sentì una voce melodiosa intenta a cantare, avvertì una sensazione rassicurante e si mise a correre in quella direzione, si arrampicò sul davanzale della finestra e guardò al suo interno. Vide Bulma in piedi, intenta a cantare mentre avvitava un bullone, indossava un camice bianco sporco di olio di motori. _

_ Il micetto miagolò, Bulma si voltò e lo vide, aprì la finestra e lo fece entrare. _

_ “Tu non sei uno di quelli di mio padre. Ciao bellissimo, felice di conoscerti” disse, prendendolo tra le braccia. _

_ Il gatto la fissò intensamente ed iniziò a fare le fusa. _

Il gatto miagolò, mettendosi acquattato ai piedi del letto, sbirciando le gambe del suo padrone.


	23. Cap.23 Il padrino di Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jQIqUVROiw.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 574.  
> ★ Prompt: 14. Petrichor.

Cap.23 Il padrino di Vegeta

 

Vegeta aprì l’album di foto ed iniziò a sfogliarlo.

< Guardo le foto e vedo te, ridere. Lo sfoglio pagina per pagina, seduto sul nostro letto.

L’immaginazione mi gioca brutti scherzi in questo periodo, ma mai come adesso. Ti vedo sdraiata sul letto accanto a me, mentre mi guardi. Ti sento prendermi in giro: “Da quando in qua sei uno scimmione nostalgico?”. Quasi non fosse mai successo niente.

Purtroppo vedo anche quello che sono io in una di queste foto: uno stupido che non ha mai capito niente >.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sempre più forte sui vetri, facendoli tremare.

< Dal mio sguardo truce, dalla mia espressione seria, dal mio fuggire dall’obbiettivo della macchina fotografica, non si vede la felicità che provavo in quei momenti. Quando eravamo tutti insieme, come una famiglia, io ero l’elemento che si estraniava, anche se vi amo con tutto il cuore.

Se lascio galoppare la mia fantasia, immagino cosa sarebbe stato se fossi stato un terrestre normale, una persona aperta e gioviale. Sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Saresti qui, capiresti che ti amo, con i nostri figli lontani da guerre, mostri e lotte, con il piccolo Vetrunks che non deve piangere la scomparsa di sua nonna. Sarebbe tutto perfetto, ma è solo un attimo.

La fantasia precedente, quella in cui vedo te che mi scruti dal letto, mi dice dura: “Io ti amo così come sei, con i tuoi difetti, il tuo caratteraccio, perché lo sai che grazie a te guardo oltre le apparenze, grazie a te non sono più la persona frivola che ero”. Queste parole non me le sto inventando, me le hai dette veramente anni fa, la notte in cui ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, rispondendomi da solo che non avresti mai accettato. Invece, dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, hai sorriso e mi hai detto di sì. >.

L’ululato del vento rimbombava, coprendo i rumori di quelli che stavano finendo la ricostruzione all’esterno.

< Mi aggrappo a queste foto, ognuna ricorda un diverso momento, ma tutti bellissimi.

Se sei lassù, se sei l’angelo che per me sei sempre stata, continuami a guidare. Ti prego non abbandonarmi, se mi guiderai, continuerò da solo a proteggere la nostra famiglia e non ti deluderò, te lo prometto. Quando ho detto che non ti avrei dimenticata era vero, perché oramai sei dentro di me, ci siamo legati e varrà per sempre. Io, che ho sempre cercato la libertà, ho lasciato che mi imprigionassi e lo rifarei mille volte, perché la vera libertà la conoscevo solo al tuo fianco. Guidami, non c’è la faccio da solo >.

 Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la finestra, le gocce di pioggia così raggiunsero anche i vasi all’interno della camera da letto. Scivolavano lungo le ampie foglie verdi delle piante, bagnavano i vetri, scendevano sui vasi decorati e inumidivano la terra umida.

Neko si nascose sotto il letto, acquattandosi.

Vegeta alzò il capo, si era fatta notte e osservò un punto nero del cielo illuminato da due stelle gemelle. Avvertì una fitta al petto, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

Le sue narici furono punte dal profumo di pioggia sulla terra umida.

“Si dice che il petricore permetta al sangue degli dei di scorrere nel nostro cuore” disse Nappa atterrandogli davanti.

Vegeta indietreggiò e gli diede le spalle.

“Cerchi di fare lo stregone saiyan o il veggente?” domandò con voce rauca.

Nappa entrò e si chiuse la finestra alle spalle.

“Il vostro ‘padrino’” rispose.

 

 


	24. Cap.24 Sfogati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Alla mia età di Tiziano Ferro.  
> Dedicata a M._Libby che l’aspettava con ansia.

Cap.24 Sfogati

 

Nappa si sedette sul letto accanto a Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan stava con il capo chino, le braccia incrociate al petto, tremando appena.

“È tardi, ma tu ancora non dormi. Insonnia?” gli chiese. La pioggia si era placata, ma l’odore di umido continuava a pungere le narici di entrambi.

< Sono crollato sia emotivamente che fisicamente, mi sento la febbre e non mi reggo in piedi. Ho dormito tutto il giorno e ora ho paura ad addormentarti. Perché temo che svegliandomi io mi possa ritrovare le guance bagnate di calde lacrime > pensò Vegeta.

“Principe…” sussurrò Nappa.

“Devo solo aspettare tre mesi e poi obbligare quel maledetto drago a resuscitare la mia donna” sibilò il principe dei saiyan.

< E fino a quel momento dovrò convivere con il freddo che mi attanaglia il cuore e non dà pace alle mie membra > pensò.

“Conosco la sensazione che ti rode in questo momento. Ti sembra tutta la tua vita stia crollando, di essere già morto, ma nessuno sembra essersene accorto. È come un terremoto in un deserto.

L’ho provata dopo la distruzione di Vegeta-sei” raccontò Nappa.

“E come sei riuscito ad andare avanti?” chiese Vegeta, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Mi sono dovuto rialzare, dovevo occuparmi di voi” rispose Nappa e gli appoggiò la coperta sulle spalle, avvolgendolo.

< Sì, è così che mi sento, come se il battito del mio cuore in realtà si fosse fermato. Nonostante la mia età sono ancora capace di piangere > pensò Vegeta.

“ _Umphf_. Non ho bisogno né della tua pena, né dei tuoi consigli” sibilò con voce rauca. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. “Se proprio devi dare fiato alla bocca, dimmi che diamine è quel serpente gigantesco”. Aggiunse.

“Voi non volete veramente sentire parlare di leggende, non siete in grado di concentrarvi. Adesso è il tempo del lutto.

Sapete, nel parco della città, hanno raccolto fiori, candele, oggetti e lettere per ricordare tutti coloro che sono morti quella notte. Un piccolo luogo commemorativo, ora che il dolore è troppo forte per accettare ci siano solo lapidi al cimitero.

Ora è il tempo delle lacrime, vi rialzerete domani e dopo ancora sarete pronto a conoscere la leggenda” disse Nappa.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi.

“Cosa cazzo vuoi che faccia?! Che porti fiori! Che faccia una scenata davanti a tutti?!

Merda! A cosa è mai servito?!” ululò.

Nappa gli afferrò la testa con la mano massiccia e se lo adagiò contro il petto, Vegeta s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi.

“Sono stufo di vedervi ignorare il dolore che vi annienta ogni volta che perdete chi vi è vicino. Non sono riuscito a farvi sfogare nemmeno quando eravate un bambino che aveva appena perso la famiglia. Vi supplico, se non per voi stesso, fatelo per la nostra amicizia” lo implorò Nappa con voce roca.

Vegeta strinse gli occhi e gli sfuggì un singhiozzo, digrignò i denti, mentre Nappa gli accarezzava la schiena con l’altra mano.

Vegeta gli strinse la maglia e, urlando, scoppiò a piangere, mentre Nappa continuava ad accarezzarlo con le mani immense e bollenti.

La maglia del padrino s’inumidì di lacrime.

 


	25. Cap.25 Demon Prince

Cap.25 Demon Prince

 

< Ho così tanti difetti, ho sbagliato troppe cose. Oggi, come non mai, sento il peso di tutte quelle scelte sbagliate. Mi sento insicuro, non voglio restare solo, non partire.

 Non te ne andare. Prendimi per pazzo, ma ho paura, dopo tutto quello che è successo > pensò.

Elly si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e allungò il braccio, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Non fare il musone, andrà tutto bene. Sensei, lo so che fosse per te mi seguiresti ossessivamente ovunque, ma mi sono appena laureata. Questo è la mia prima possibilità di lavoro” lo rassicurò, sorridendo.

< Tu sei così: forte, allegra, la mia energia, la mia fragile guerriera, la mia giovane detective, la mia principessa e, per la mia gente, la mia sposa.

La forza del drago ruggisce in te e lo so che mi stai nascondendo che stai riuscendo a raggiungere il quarto livello del supersaiyan, ti sento allenarti > pensò Junior.

La strinse a sé con forza.

< Ti ho visto piangere, lottare, ho visto l’oozaru risvegliarsi dentro di te. Lo sai che sarei pronto a morire per te? >.

“Sta attenta, piccoletta” sussurrò.

Elly gli appoggiò la testa sul petto e chiuse gli occhi.

“Lo sono sempre, devo tornare a casa da nostro figlio. Lo so che Marron si saprà occupare di lui, ma… Avrei voluto che nonno lo potesse vedere” mormorò.

< Nostro figlio, insieme a te il mio bene più prezioso. Oh, tuo nonno è forse una delle persone che stimo di più. Si è fidato così tanto di me da permettermi di occuparmi di te, era così onesto e rispettoso nei miei confronti > pensò Junior, accarezzandole la testa, i capelli di lei sembravano filigrane d’oro.

“Lo avrebbe trovato un piccolo selvaggio adorabile esattamente come te e ne sarebbe stato orgoglioso” sussurrò.

< Da quando Bulma è morta, ho sempre paura di perderti. Vegeta sarà distrutto.

Ed io, egoisticamente, quella notte ho pensato: meglio a lui che a me. Non potrei sopportare una sorte simile, impazzirei se ti portassero via da me > pensò Junior, corrugando la fronte dalla pelle verde scuro.

Furono raggiunti dall’onda d’urto di un’aura che li fece volare via, facendoli sbattere contro due alberi diversi.

Elly cadde carponi, stringendosi la spalla dove si era ferita, Junior invece si ritrovò avvolto dalle spire del titanico serpente di fuoco.

Il namecciano urlò, sentendo la pelle ardere, Elly si rialzò cercando di correre verso di lui, ma fu imprigionata da delle catene magiche.

“No! NO! NOOO!” gridò Elly, sentendo delle ondate di panico pervaderla.

Junior si trovò davanti gli occhi di brace della creatura.

< Come può esistere una creatura simile? Non ho mai visto niente del genere nella mia vita, non assomiglia a nessun avversario che io abbia mai affrontato prima > pensò.

Le catene trascinarono Elly di nuovo fino all’albero e ve la legarono contro, la giovane si dibatteva incrementando l’aura.

Il serpente ghignò e, sibilando, sussurrò: “Tu sei un demone. Dovresti essere dalla mia parte. Diventa il mio burattino”.

“Tu sei un folle” ringhiò Junior.

Il serpente scattò, spalancando le fauci e conficcò la punta di una delle sue zanne nella spalla di Elly che gridò di dolore, un fiotto di sangue scivolò sulla sua pelle pallida.

“Che bell’effetto, questo piccolo fiore. Però, la prossima volta potrebbe essere qualcosa di più ‘mortale’. Tu accetta e lei vivrà” sibilò il serpente.

“Stronzo, figlio di puttana! Smettila di dire assurdità!

Junior, che non ti venga in mente di accettare le proposte di questa orrida creatura. Che razza di proposta sarebbe, poi?

Appena riesco a liberarmi da qui, ti torco il collo con le mie mani, biscia maledetta e ti utilizzo per farmi delle converse rosso fuoco!” sbraitò Elly.

Cercò di contattare telepaticamente Junior, ma avvertì solo la testa dolerle. Il serpente utilizzò il canale mentale per mettersi in comunicazione telepatica con il namecciano.

< Questa dovrebbe essere la più facile delle scelte: tra ciò che ami veramente e coloro che ti hanno sempre giudicato. Ti hanno sempre fatto tutti del male, così partirai e non tornerai. Quello che resterà sarà abbastanza forte da proteggere coloro che ama > lo invogliò il serpente.

< Mio figlio non crescerà senza padre, come me… non voglio essere un mostro > cercò di ribattere Junior.

< Lei ti supplica perché sa già la scelta, sa già di contare per te più degli altri. Segna il tuo destino, ma salva lei > ribatté gelido il serpente.

Junior gettò indietro la testa, lo sguardo spento e gli occhi liquidi.

“AMORE TORNA IN TE!” sbraitò Elly, non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime di rabbia.

“Accetto” esalò Junior.

L’ululato di dolore e frustrazione di Elly risuonò per tutta la foresta, mentre la giovane raggiungeva il quarto livello, la lunga treccia di capelli biondi di sciolse, mentre le ciocche le ricadevano lungo le spalle come nel terzo livello, la parte superiore del suo corpo si ricoprì di una peluria color del sangue.

Il serpente spalancò le fauci ridendo e scomparve con Junior ancora stretto tra le spire, Elly ricadde libera dalle catene e la sua aura crebbe abbastanza da spazzare via la foresta tutt’intorno.

 


	26. Cap.26 I pensieri di Crilin

Cap.26 I pensieri di Crilin

 

Crilin guardava Vetrunks ritto davanti a lui, il ragazzino si teneva il braccio ferito e la sua espressione era deformata da un ghigno di sfida.

“Adesso basta, abbiamo fatto abbastanza” disse il neo-saiyan.

< Come ho potuto proporre a un bambino di combattere? Forse perché è l’unico modo che ho trovato per consolarti.

Mi ricordi l’energia che avevano tuo padre e Goten da piccoli, sai avere la stessa gentilezza di Gohan e anche lui ho cresciuto sin da bambino.

O magari… sei troppo simile a tuo nonno. Mi sto sgravando la coscienza adesso che Vegeta è scomparso di nuovo >. Allungò la mano verso Vetrunks, che negò con il capo.

“Non ti sei impegnato. Ti prego, ancora cinque minuti” gemette il ragazzino.

“Non credi di essere già abbastanza forte?” domandò Crilin.

Vetrunks si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Voglio imparare a controllare al massimo i miei poteri. Voglio limitarli, non potenziarli. Voglio proteggere gli altri, senza però fargli del male” spiegò.

Crilin abbassò il capo.

< Con tutto quello che è successo, sta facendo il percorso contrario a quello di ogni altro saiyan.

Oh, Vegeta, ti assomiglia così tanto fisicamente. È troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di voler piangere, ma non ha proprio il tuo modo di porsi al mondo: così freddo e spietato.

Trunks lo sta cercando da giorni, non capisce che è inutile. Vegeta tornerà solo se vuole e si troverà solo se lo deciderà lui > pensò.

“Solo un altro paio di minuti” sussurrò.

 Crilin sospirò.

< Anche io lascerei mio nipote così solo e disperato? Sì, se perdessi 18. Ricordo quando pensavo che non mi avrebbe mai contraccambiato. Mi sentivo come se il mondo mi avesse masticato e poi risputato fuori, annullato. Mi sentivo perso, volevo morire, ero come spezzato >.

“Attacca, allora” ordinò Crilin. Incrementò l’aura, mentre sentiva il giovinetto gridare.

Balzò di lato, evitando i big bang attack che cadevano a pioggia tutt’intorno a lui, dando vita ad esplosioni dorate quando colpivano il terreno.

Rispose con una kamehameha, colpedo un’immagine residua. Udì il rumore della supervelocità e si voltò di scatto, intravedendo la figura del ragazzino che si muoveva a destra e a sinistra.

Lo raggiunse con un kienzan, ma Vetrunks lo distrusse con un’onda energetica.

< Fino a che punto posso spingermi? Fino a che punto devo aumentare la potenza?” si chiese Vetrunks. Raggiunse Crilin con un pugno, ma questo si parò con il braccio. Si scambiarono una serie di ginocchiate, ma s’immobilizzarono avvertendo un’aura avvicinarsi.

Si voltarono e videro che un mantello stava oscurando il sole sopra di loro.

Crilin impallidì, riconoscendo la figura di un namecciano che lo guardava con aria tetra.

< Al Satan?! No, non può essere tornato dall’oltretomba per uccidermi di nuovo! >. Indietreggiò, riconobbe una corona sul capo del namecciano e il suo viso.

“T-tu sei… non è possibile! Sei irriconoscibile” biascicò.

“Junior!” gridò Vetrunks.

Crilin guardò gli occhi di brace del Demon Prince, mentre quest’ultimo atterrava davanti a loro.

“Vetrunks, corri a chiamare gli altri” ordinò.

Vetrunks guardò Junior, rabbrividì e spostò lo sguardo tra lui e Crilin.

“Ora” disse secco quest’ultimo.

“Non farti ammassare, zio Crilin” gl’intimò il ragazzino.

Crilin annuì e Vetrunks volò via a tutta velocità.

 


	27. Cap.27 Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.:   
> \- So much for the golden future/I can't even start/I've had every promise broken/there's anger in my heart/you don't know what it's like/you don't have a clue/if you did you'd find yourselves/doing the same thing too. (Breaking the Law - Judas Priest)

Cap.27 Judas

“Hai detto che Junior sembrava come posseduto? Ne sei sicuro?” chiese Gohan, stava volando dietro Vetrunks.

Il ragazzino annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Ho paura per Crilin” rispose.

< Ognuna di queste parole mi risuona come una tetra ballata > pensò Gohan. Volavano al massimo della velocità, gli scivolarono gli occhiali dal viso e caddero di sotto. La tuta arancione che indossava gli aderiva al corpo, sferzata dal viso.

“Non Junior, non può davvero essere contro di noi” gemette.

Raggiunsero la Capsule corporation, da cui provenivano le auree, era in gran parte distrutta.

Gohan atterrò davanti a Junior, Vetrunks volava sopra di lui.

Il namecciano voltò lentamente il capo, lo piegò da una parte e dall’altra, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

Gohan deglutì, impallidì guardando gli occhi di brace del namecciano.

< Allora è tutto vero… non posso crederci > pensò. 

_ Chichi sospirò pesantemente e si sedette sulla poltrona in veranda, massaggiandosi l’addome rigonfio. Rabbrividì notando Junior in giardino e s’irrigidì, respirando piano. _

_ “Cosa ci fa qui quell’alieno?” chiese, mentre un rivolo di sudore freddo le scivolava lungo la schiena. _

_ Il namecciano era seduto sul pavimento, le gambe incrociate. Gohan era ritto sul mantello candido, stava massaggiando le spalle del suo _ ‘sensei’ _._

_ “Così ti passerà il torcicollo” disse. _

_ Junior sbuffò. _

_ “ _ Umphf. _Moccioso” borbottò._

< Sono sempre rimasto stupito di quanto riuscissi a piegare il capo, anche se da piccolo ero convinto si trattasse di torcicollo. Ho imparato a massaggiarti il collo, crescendo l’ho insegnato anche alla tua amata Elly.

Lei dov’è ora? > si chiese.

“Uh, non mi aspettavo di combattere contro di te così presto” disse il namecciano.

“Chi sei?” chiese Gohan con tono freddo. 

“Il Demon Prince” rispose Junior.

< Abbiamo lottato così tanto per un futuro fatto di effigi d’oro e frasi fatte. E avreste permesso al serpente di portarmi via l’unica cosa che contasse per me: la mia Elly. Non ho potuto nemmeno iniziare a godermi la vita accanto a lei e a mio figlio.

Lo avete voluto voi! Ora ogni promessa è spezzata e nel mio cuore c’è solo rabbia. 

Non sai quello che sta per succedere, non hai la minima idea di quello che ho trovato cercando davvero me stesso.

Farò a voi la stessa cosa di quello che stavate per far accadere a me: la bestia ‘dentro’ si è destata > pensò.

“Dov’è Crilin?” chiese Gohan.

“Morto”.

Gohan rabbrividì alla risposta secca. Lacrime grandi un’unghia iniziarono a scivolare lungo il suo viso, avvertì una fitta al petto. 

“NO! Non è vero! Sei un bugiardo!” gridò.

< Crilin non sarebbe mai stato così folle da sfidarti, come non avrebbe mai combattuto né mio padre, né Vegeta. Non per mancanza di coraggio, ma perché non sfiderebbe mai un amico che si è lasciato coinvolgere per un unico errore > pensò.

__

_ Crilin si massaggiò la guancia, dove spiccava il segno dello schiaffo di Bulma, si vedeva la forma vermiglia delle cinque dita.  _

_ Bulma raggiunse l’oblò della navicella. _

_ “Non vedo l’ora di raggiungere Nameck” borbottò. _

_ Il piccolo Gohan scoppiò a ridere.  _

Gohan incrementò l’aura, raggiungendo il livello del Mystic. 

_ Crilin indossò gli occhiali da sole del Genio. _

_ “Ti stanno malissimo” disse Gohan, scuotendo il capo. _

_ “Secondo me mi manca solo un bel sigaro e poi sarei l’uomo più seducente del mondo”. Scherzò.  _

< Dimmi che è tutta una finta, come hai fatto con Garlick Jr.. Ti prego, fammi capire che non sei davvero pronto a farmi del male > supplicò mentalmente Gohan, aggiungendo alla potenza del suo stadio attuale anche quella del supersaiyan di secondo livello.


	28. Cap.28 Campane a morto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.:   
> \- The bells again/someone has died/the bells of the end/toll to remind/that life is but a race against/time. (Brief is the Light - Sentenced).

Cap.28 Campane a morto

           

Gohan cadde in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue, ferite ed ematomi costellavano il suo intero corpo. I suoi vestiti si erano strappati in più punti e i pezzi di stoffa erano volati via. Il suo ginocchio scricchiolò, la pelle si era escoriata quasi completamente.

< Non so quanto tempo sia passato da quando abbiamo iniziato a combattere, ma sono già ridotto a uno straccio, incapace di difendermi. In fondo è il mio maestro, è normale mi stia distruggendo. Mi ha sempre allenato, sin da piccolo, conosce tutti i miei punti deboli > pensò. Si deterse le labbra con il dorso della mano, le sue nocche erano scorticate e alcune unghie si erano spezzate, le dita erano annerite o sporche di sangue.

Junior scattò, Gohan cercò di proteggersi con entrambe le braccia, l’avversario fu così rapido che non riuscì a individuarlo, ma fu raggiunto da una serie di colpi che non poté schivare.

< Troppo veloce, dannazione! TROPPO VELOCE! > pensò. Un calcio alla spalla, una ginocchiata alla schiena, un pugno al viso che gli fece sprizzare sangue dal naso. Veniva sospinto ora avanti, ora indietro. I suoi capelli erano sporchi di sangue, sudore e terra, mentre la sua bocca era anche umida di saliva. Un dente gli si era scheggiato e il suo viso si era gonfiato così tanto da essere leggermente bulboso. Un braccio si era disarticolato e, ogni tanto, non riusciva ad evitare di tossire.

“Non credevo fossi così debole da farti possedere! Non ci vuole un genio a capire che è andata così, visto che solitamente hai gli occhi neri, mio caro principe dei demoni” ringhiò Gohan, tra gli ansiti, respirando a fatica. Sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. La vaporosa ciocca gli era aderita al petto, l’aura del supersaiyan era scomparsa e l’energia del Mystic si stava prosciugando.

Gohan fu raggiunto da un’onda che lo fece volare all’indietro, cadendo per terra.

< Ecco, presto suoneranno le campane a morto, quelle della fine. È assurdo che proprio ‘tu’ debba farmi questo. È un pedaggio che esige la mia vita come prezzo.

Non rivedrò la mia amata Videl. I miei ricordi indugiano sul profumo dei suoi capelli dopo la doccia, il suo sorriso. Presto di me, anche a lei, non resterà che un ricordo.

Pan, piccola mia, non ti starò accanto, non potrò aiutarti a crescere il piccolo Vetrunks. Ti prego, Trunks, proteggila anche da parte mia da oggi >. Cercò di rialzarsi, vide un’altra donna diretta verso di lui e rotolò per schivarla, gemendo di dolore. La sua vista era annebbiata e in alcuni momenti vedeva completamente bianco.

< Sto combattendo per la vita in una corsa contro il tempo, non voglio che la morte mi separi dalle persone a cui tengo >.

Riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi, Junior lo colpì al petto con un doppio calcio, i piedi coperti da delle scarpe marroni.

“Junior” mormorò Gohan con la voce spezzata, cadendo a terra esanime.

Le sue parole furono coperte dalla risata malefica dell’avversario, che risuonò tutt’intorno.

< È la fine… > pensò Son.


	29. Cap. 29 The awekening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: I don't care for this world anymore/I just want to live my own fantasy/fate has brought us to this shores/what was meant to be is now happening. (Lord of the Flies - Iron Maiden).

Cap. 29 The awekening

 

 

Gohan riaprì gli occhi a fatica, mugolando, vedeva sfocato e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti. Con aria confusa, riuscì a riconoscere un cielo nero sopra di sé, tastò sentendo duro e si rese conto di essere sdraiato sul terreno. Fu colto da un capogiro e ansimò, avvertendo pian piano con sempre più consapevolezza il proprio corpo.

< Come mai non sono morto? Junior stava per darmi ilo colpo di grazia... >. Riconobbe delle urla e delle esplosioni, dei colpi stavano venendo scambiati sopra di lui. Due auree si stavano confrontando.

A fatica, il primogenito di Goku si rimise in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano e si posò una mano sul fianco ferito.

Riconobbe Vegeta, era intento a combattere con Junior. I colpi di entrambi erano furenti.

< Stanno combattendo all'ultimo sangue... come se a scorrere fosse l'odio.

Mi ricorda quando Vegeta ha combattuto contro Junior, posseduto dal potere del supersaiyan leggendario di Broly. Ora è il contrario, sembra che il mio sensei sia posseduto da una folle malvagità > pensò. Rischiò di cadere e si appoggiò a ciò che rimaneva di un muro, in parte crollato, privo di forze. Il suo corpo era dolorante e si sentiva senza energie.

< Vegeta non dovrebbe avere la forza di combattere, dopo tutti quei giorni senza mangiare e senza bere. In questo momento, poi, il suo corpo è stremato, ricoperto di ferite, ha un occhio gonfio e nero.

Probabilmente stanno già combattendo già da ore. Una battaglia aerea senza esclusione di colpi.

Il potere del Demon Prince e il potere reale probabilmente stanno possedendo le loro membra, ecco perché riescono a continuare a combattere >.

Gohan crollò in ginocchio.

< Sono antiche magie che si scontrano e loro ne vengono utilizzati, come marionette >. Precipitò in avanti, sentì delle braccia stringerlo e perse i sensi.

 

*******

 

Junior ghignò, guardando Vegeta vomitare sangue.

< Sta crollando, finalmente.

Lo sento cedere sotto i miei colpi, come il ferro che, a furia di essere battuto, si piega e poi si spezza.

Nel momento in cui crollerà incosciente, potrò condurlo al mio signore > pensò. Raggiunse il saiyan con un colpo di piatto della mano al viso, graffiandogli la pelle con le unghie aguzze.

“Perché non usi il tuo animale simbolo?” ringhiò il namecciano.

“Per farti fare rapporto a chiunque ti stia controllando? Te lo scordi, muso verde!” gridò Vegeta con voce rauca.

< Oh, ma presto glielo dirai tu stesso. La tua mente è sempre più debole, presto il serpente di fuoco potrà usare le sue arti di persuasione su di te. Neanche la tua tenacia potrà salvarti.

Ti schiaccerò, in fondo sei una creatura così inferiore da avere del 'vile' sangue rosso.

Volessi, grazie alla corona magica dei miei avi, potrei mandarti addosso l'intero popolo namecciano. Io, al contrario di te, non sono un principe senza sudditi.

Alla tua chiamata, nessun saiyan risponderà per venirti a proteggere > pensò Junior. Raggiunse l'avversario con un pugno allo stomaco, Vegeta si piegò su se stesso. Gli occhi e la bocca spalancata. Il principe dei saiyan sputò sangue e rovinò al suolo, con un tonfo, in posizione fetale.

Vegeta boccheggiò, cercando di rialzarsi senza successo. Crollò su un muretto, il capo chino in avanti.

“Sei proprio un debole! Farsi possedere così!” sbraitò.

“Non m'interessa più di questo mondo. Voglio solo vivere ottenendo tutto ciò che ho desiderato e fantasticato” rispose Junior. Ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi. Puntò due dita alla fronte, la luce del makankosappo rischiarò le tenebre.

“Il fato ci ha portato a questo. Sai cosa sta per accadere, scimmione. Sto per ucciderti” disse con tono derisorio.

“Fallo!” implorò Vegeta, urlando. Le energie gli divennero meno, mentre i suoi capelli tornavano neri. Gemette e perse i sensi.

< Se non sopravvivrai al mio colpo, vorrà dire che non eri degno del mio signore > pensò Junior.

 


	30. Cap. 30 SO UNREAL (Così irreale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: Well, we know/I'm going away/and how I wish/I wish it wasn't so/so take this wine/and drink with me/let's delay all misery. (Save Tonight - Eagle-Eye Cherry) .

Cap. 30 SO UNREAL (Così irreale)

 

Goku adagiò Gohan sul proprio letto e gli accarezzò la testa, sospirò e negò con il capo. Mise tra le labbra del figlio un senzu e lo aiutò a mangiarlo, si portò due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò, l'aura del principe dei saiyan era quasi nulla.

Son attivò il potere del drago e alzò il capo, vide Junior sferrare il suo attacco energetico. Scattò e afferrò il principe dei saiyan, portandolo dall'altra parte di ciò che rimaneva del giardino.

< Ho portato via tutti quelli che sono riuscito e gli altri stanno evitando che lo scontro possa danneggiare il resto della città, già ferita dall'attacco del serpente di fuoco > pensò. Adagiò Vegeta per terra e lo scosse delicatamente, Briefs socchiuse gli occhi pian piano.

Il principe dei saiyan si rimise in piedi a fatica e lo scostò, indietreggiando.

< Orgoglioso come sempre > pensò Goku. Si guardò intorno, osservando lo sfacelo in cui imperversavano i dintorni e ciò che rimaneva della Capsule corporation.

< Quando Vetrunks mi è venuto ad avvertire mi ha detto che c'era anche Crilin > pensò.

“Junior, dov'è Crilin?! Che ne hai fatto?!” sbraitò.

Junior fece una risata gelida.

“Morto” sibilò.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso Goku, guardandolo indietreggiare.

“Kakaroth...” lo chiamò.

“No...” mormorò Goku, serrando i pugni e sgranando gli occhi, che gli divennero bianchi.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò Vegeta con voce rauca, pulendosi il sangue dalla bocca con il dorso della mano.

Il viso di Son era in penombra.

Goku iniziò a scuotere la testa.

“Noooo! Questa me la pagaaa!” ululò, trasformandosi in supersaiyan.

Vegeta si allontanò da lui, la sua aura gli sferzava il viso.

Junior allargò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo.

“Oh, ma gli dispiaceva doversene andare dal mondo. Sai, ti ha chiamato fino all'ultimo.

Beh, in fondo presto lo raggiungerai. Mi raccomando Son Goku, agl'inferi offrigli un bicchiere di vino anche da parte mia”. Le sue mani verdi avevano un colorito più scuro, simile all'acqua della palude e le sue unghie erano diventate più aguzze. “Vorrei non dovesse finire così, ma presto me dovrò ricongiungermi col mio signore e portargli ciò che desidera” disse.

Vegeta guardò Goku e cadde seduto.

< Kakaroth, non vedi che non è palesemente in sé? Puoi davvero scegliere a quale amico essere più legato? Puoi decidere chi va punito, anche se prima era tuo alleato? >. La testa gli doleva e gli mancava l'aria. < Questa notte, al posto del namecciano avrei potuto esserci io, di nuovo dalla parte dei nostri nemici.

Non puoi davvero volergli fare del male. Quando si sacrificò insieme alla Terra, lasciandoti andare la mano mentre ti teletrasportavi, ti sei tormentato per giorni. Hai sofferto per non aver notato che la sua voce era stranamente gentile, quasi rotta dal pianto e il suo sorriso era triste.

Dillo a un altro che puoi odiarlo! > gridò mentalmente.

Goku raggiunse il quanto livello, una peluria gli crebbe su tutto il corpo.

Il serpente di fuoco apparve, avvolse il namecciano e scomparve.

Son digrignò i denti.

“Dannato, se lo è richiamato” ringhiò.

“Kakaroth, ora che non ho più una casa, dove hai intenzione di portarmi?” chiese Briefs.

“A casa mia, ma...”. Si voltò e aiutò Vegeta a rialzarsi, questo sbuffò. “... ti dispiace se prima passiamo in un posto?” chiese. La voce gli divenne sottile e il tono implorante.

Vegeta negò con il capo.

 


	31. Cap.31 Il presagio conteso del male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - Ritrovarmi qui/e costantemente dirmi che non me ne andrò/l'ottusa vanità/che lacrima/redime i mali di chi/persiste nell'errore/ritrovarmi qui/e costantemente. (Inno all'Odio - Linea 77) .

Cap.31 Il presagio conteso del male

 

“Kakaroth... puoi dirlo in un altro momento alla famiglia di Crilin?” chiese Vegeta con voce stanca.  
Goku gli porse un senzu.  
< Non voglio vedere il viso di Uub deformato dal dolore, quel giovane carico di rabbia e offese per ciò che non abbiamo fatto. Non potrei sopportare la reazione di C18, rivedere in lei la sofferenza che agita la mia anima da quando Bulma è morta. Come potrei sopportare la vista della piccola Ely, sapendo che ha perso il nonno? > pensò.

“No, non voglio andare lì” rispose Goku.

< Allora vuoi cercare Elly? Non lo so, le mie forze si stanno consumando velocemente, logorate dalla tua voce roca. Non me la sento di ribattere, di parlare > pensò Vegeta, annuendo.

Goku gli posò una mano sulla spalla e si teletrasportò.

Riappavero in una foresta, Vegeta riconobbe i Monti Paoz, in lontananza s'intravedeva il camino fumante della casa di Goku. Vegeta si lasciò cadere seduto, sul piccolo sentiero formato dai ciottoli su cui si trovava, ascoltando il mormorio di una cascata.

Goku si diresse nella direzione contraria alla sua abitazione, seguendo il ciottolato.

“Che posto è questo?” chiese Vegeta, con voce strascicata. Intravedendo Son raggiungere una casetta, dai muri antichi, il tetto di spiovente, simile a un tempietto, non v'era luce all'interno.

“Non sei l'unico che ha un posto dove andare a riflettere quando è triste e confuso” rispose Goku. Spinse la porta polverosa e cigolante, si abbassò ed entrò.

Vegeta s'irrigidì, rimanendo immobile.

< Evidentemente un posto privato e non mi ha invitato ad entrare. Gli devo rispetto > pensò.

Goku si fermò e si voltò.

< Non me la sento di dirgli che quando ho incontrato Bulma vivevo qui > pensò.

“In questi ultimi anni, ci ho portato solo Chichi, qui. Stasera, però, non mi va di restare da solo. Se vuoi, puoi entrare” disse con voce possente.

Vegeta lo seguì titubante, Goku rischiarò il luogo con la sua aura da supersaiyan.

L'odore di muffa e di abbandono aggredì le narici del principe dei saiyan. Notò che c'erano delle impronte nella polvere.

Goku estrasse dalla tasca la sfera con le quattro stelle.

< Mi dispiace, Nonno. Ogni volta che vengo qui mi dico che non me ne andrò. Che restaurerò questa casa e tornerò a viverci, che parlerò a Gohan della splendida persona da cui ha preso il nome >. Avanzò, i suoi stivaletti blu lasciarono nuove impronte.

Mise la sfera su un piccolo altare, sopra un cuscino annerito dalla sporcizia.

< Il senso di colpa, però, mi rode. La mia ottusa vanità di dimostrarmi buono ed eroico, m'impedisce di rendermi conto del male che faccio >. Una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

Si mise in ginocchio e congiunse le mani, tenendo le dita unite.

< Persisto sempre nei miei errori e vengo qui, costantemente, per ritrovarmi e implorare perdono. Aiutami Nonno, ancora una volta, nonostante sia io lo scimmione che ti ha privato della vita > implorò.

Vegeta lo sentì iniziare a pregare, silenziosamente indietreggiò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. Osservò le spalle possenti di Goku, le sue mani giunte, il capo chino. Anche le lacrime brillavano d'oro. Si deterse le labbra, ma le sue membra sempre più stanche gli fecero ricadere il capo in avanti.

Vegeta crollò addormentato.

 

********

 

Le prime luci dell'alba filtrarono nella casupola di Nonno Gohan, illuminando di riflessi rosati il principe dei saiyan.

Goku lo scosse, Vegeta si svegliò a fatica, il viso di Son era sorridente, ma segnato.

“Grazie per avermi fatto compagnia” disse Goku con tono riconoscente.

Vegeta abbassò il capo, arrossendo.

“Ora vieni, ti porto a casa” disse Goku, avvolgendogli il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Non ho più una casa” sussurrò Brief.

“Te l'ho detto, ti ospito a casa mia” rispose Son con tono perentorio.

Vegeta si abbandonò contro di lui, lasciandosi guidare.

< Non ce la faccio più, che prenda pure le decisioni che vuole. Non m'interessa più niente > pensò.

 

 


	32. Cap.32 La sfera oscura del male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - - Forse non sento le voci/che mi allontanano/sempre più in fretta/dal ricordo latente/di quei giorni sofferti/fatti di sangue e di vento/seccato/fatti di sangue e di vento. (Specchi d'Acqua - Diaframma) .

Cap.32 La sfera oscura del male

 

Sto candendo nell’oscurità.   
Non ci sono appigli, non ho modo di fermarmi.   
Quelle che galleggiano intorno a me sono le mie lacrime?   
Come ho fatto a cadere così in basso?   
Che fine ha fatto il mio orgoglio?   
Non sento più le voci del mio popolo, di mio padre... Mi allontano sempre più in fretta. Frammenti di ricordi, latenti, mi sfiorano come pezzi di vetro taglienti.  
L'unica cosa che resta è il dolore, ancora più profondo di quando ero mercenario.  
Come se quei giorni sofferti, fatti di sangue, di vento seccato sulla pelle, di altro sangue e di ghiaccio, fossero l'unica cosa che io abbia mai vissuto.  
Affondo, come se stessi precipitando in dell'acqua nera.  
Sì, mi sento come avvolto da una palude fetida, ma non affogo.  
La solitudine mi soffoca, puzza di morte.   
Posso avere paura di rimanere solo, io che ho sempre cercato, agognato e inseguito la solitudine?  
A quanto pare sì. Voglio essere portato via, voglio fuggire.  
Desidero solo rivedere il blu di due occhi che hanno rubato al cielo il suo colore. Quei capelli così simili al mare, in cui mi piaceva affondare le dita.  
Vedo, invece, solo nero. Un nero profondo, lo stesso dei miei occhi quando eri con me, perché ora sono stinti e opachi.

All’improvviso, dal vuoto, sento una voce. Mi accade ogni volta che mi addormento, ho perso il conto delle volte in cui è successo.

“Perché non ti arrendi semplicemente a me? Potrei ridarti la donna che ami” mi tenta la voce.

Non ho la forza di alzarmi, resto abbandonato qui, sdraiato in questo limbo. Non riesco a fermare le mie lacrime.

La mia Bulma, riesco a vederla in lontananza, allungo inutilmente le mani verso di lei.

È così bella, eterea e lontana, come se fosse la mia luna.

“Rispondimi! Non vuoi rivederla? Non desideri non essere più solo? Posso far cessare questa oscurità, farti dimenticare il tuo essere un semplice mercenario. Vorresti restituiti i tuoi ricordi più lieti?”. Continua a interrogarmi la voce.

“Vuoi prenderti la mia vita, ma non tradirò le persone a cui tengo! Non m’interessano le tue menzogne! Lasciami stare!” grido.

Non voglio ricordare, voglio solo abbandonarmi in quest’oblio. Caldo, come un amaro liquore. Desidero solo che l’oscurità mi accolga, mettendo fine a quest’agonia.

Questa voce mi continua a torturare, sperando che io mi arrenda a lei.

Gli occhi di brace del serpente s’illuminano, brillando nell’oscurità, fissandomi.

Mi obbliga a rivivere la morte della mia Bulma, secondo per secondo, diverse volte. Sento il dolore dell’esplosione sulla pelle.

Le mie lacrime sono sempre più copiose, iniziano a galleggiare intorno a me.

Immagini sostituiscono le precedenti, ma queste non sono reali, non appartengono a nessun vero ricordo. Vedo Vegeta-sei esplodere a causa di un meteorite. La bugia che mi ha raccontato Freezer, per nascondere il vero dramma che si è svolto quando tutte le vite della mia gente sono state spezzate. Ho obbedito a colui che ha portato alla fine il mio popolo.

“Quante vite, quante speranze spezzate. Ora vuoi che la colpa delle prossime ricada su di te?

Hai versato così tanto sangue con le tue mani, non fare in modo che succeda ancora”. La voce mi dice questo, mentre è la Terra a venir fatta esplodere.

Grido di dolore, di confusione.

Vedo Kakaroth steso a terra, privo di vita. Un altro me stesso lo prende, urlando, tra le braccia.

“Maledetta terza classe! Non ti bastava avermi abbandonato contro Cell?!”.

No, non è vero! Smettila maledetto serpente! Sei un dannato miserabile. Kakaroth non è morto.

Eppure… sento il dolore di quel me stesso dell’immagine sulla mia pelle. Riprovo quel senso di abbandono che mi ha colto dopo il sacrificio di Kakaroth contro Cell. Può una scena tanto assurda e fittizia farmi sentire una reale disperazione?

Iniziò a urlare anche io di dolore.

Tutto ricomincia da capo, mi sembra di piangere sangue, mentre vedo Bulma morirmi davanti ancora.

Lei che mi guarda in modo sofferente, non voleva separarsi da me, sembrava così spaventata. Rivedo il serpente che si abbatte al suolo, con le fauci spalancate.

“Ritorna da me, amore mio… Ritorna da me, mio angelo dai capelli turchini” imploro.

“Te la posso far raggiungere” mi dice la voce del serpente in modo carezzevole. È padrona qui dentro, non riesco a oppormi a lei. Una parte di me vorrebbe dirle che farei qualsiasi cosa per rivedere Bulma.

“Mi dovresti fare solo un piccolo favore” sibilò il serpente.

Sento il mio cuore incrinarsi, la sua voce comincia a fare breccia.

“Devi morire”.

   

 


	33. Cap.33 Home unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - Smash is the way you feel all alone/like an outcast you're out on your own/smash is the way you deal with your life/like an outcast you're smashing your strife. (Smash - The Offspring).

Cap.33 _Home unfamiliar_  

 

 

 

 

L’urlo di Vegeta risuonò per la casa.

Chichi si piegò in avanti e scosse il marito.

“Amore, vai tu, o sveglierà la bambina” disse con voce impastata di sonno.

Goku mugolò, svegliandosi lentamente, sbadigliando.

Si alzò in piedi a fatica, infilò le ciabatte e camminò a fatica fino alla porta, tenendo il capo chino, gli occhi assonnati.

< Non riesce mai a dormire tranquillo. Passa tutto il giorno a camminare in giro come se fosse uno zombie, obbedisce inebetito a quello che gli si chiede. Lo trovo spesso davanti alle finestre che guarda fuori come un’’ameba.

Non ho idea di dove è stato quei giorni in cui è scappato per rimanere da solo, ma è diventato magrissimo. Riesco a contare tutte le sue costole > pensò.

Soffocò un altro sbadiglio. 

Aprì la porta della camera dove c’erano ancora i vecchi mobili di Goten. Vide Vegeta profondamente addormentato nel letto, aveva il viso stravolto, il corpo avvolto nelle coperte aggrovigliate. Un cuscino spiccava sul pavimento.

Goku strinse le labbra e tentennò.

< Se lo sveglio, si agiterà di più. Si arrabbierebbe ad essere trattato come un bambino >.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sedette su una sedia.

< Mi conviene rimanere qui, nel caso avesse bisogno di aiuto.

Non ci sono stato per lui per così tanti anni. Ti sei sentito solo così a lungo da pensare che potessi solo distruggere tutto per proteggerti. Rompere tutto era il tuo modo di gestire la tua vita, annientavi ogni cosa nei tuoi continui conflitti, rimanendo un reietto e un emarginato >.

*********

 

 

Vegeta mugolò nel sonno, aprì gli occhi e intravide una figura fissarlo, si svegliò di colpo e si sedette sul letto. La luce dell’alba filtrava dalla finestra.

“Kakaroth, che diamine ci fai qui?!” gridò.

Goku chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo e si grattò la testa.

“Urca, ben svegliato” disse.

Vegeta digrignò i denti. Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, arrossì vedendo che l’altro rimaneva lì in piedi a fissarlo. Recuperò i suoi vestiti e si diresse al bagno, l’altro lo seguiva. Entrò in bagno con lui, il principe dei saiyan sbuffò, Goku rimase a guardarlo mentre si lavava, si cambiava e si metteva a lavare i denti.

< No, questo dev’essere un incubo > pensò Vegeta, pettinandosi. < Questa storia era già partita nel modo peggiore, ma non avrei mai immaginato cosa potesse voler dire vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di Kakaroth >. Goku si sciacquò la faccia e si vestì in gran fretta, seguendolo fuori dal bagno fino alla cucina. Si sedette al tavolo accanto a lui, a fare colazione.

< Lo trovo accanto a me la mattina, il pomeriggio, la sera. C’è a colazione, pranzo e cena > pensò.

“Kakaroth, ieri ti ho trovato nel mio armadio” ringhiò.

Goku si mise in bocca un uovo in camicia intero, masticando rumorosamente.

“Te l’ho detto. Ero lì perché sei crollato addormentato sul divano e quando ti ho messo a letto, sono andato a cercarti un pigiama” borbottò.

“Ti trovo ovunque! Sei ovunque!” gridò Vegeta.

< Persino nei miei sogni, morto, ma ci sei > pensò.

Goku abbassò lo sguardo, sporgendo il labbro, con un’espressione offesa e demoralizzata.

“Non litigate in continuazione. Tra poco sarà pronto da mangiare” disse Chichi. Teneva la piccola May tra le braccia.

< Kakaroth, non capisci che è meglio se mi stai lontano? Mi pento di trattarti così con tutto quello che fai per me, ma t’invidio. Tu hai sempre avuto quello che non ho mai potuto avere, ed ora io ho perso tutto e tu, invece, hai tua moglie, i tuoi figli, i tuoi nipoti > pensò Vegeta.

“Sì” disse con tono obbediente.

< Non sembra nemmeno lui. Probabilmente è proprio il suo orgoglio ferito a impedirgli di andare dai suoi figli o di farsi vedere da suo nipote > rifletté Goku.


	34. Cap.34 Favola a Vetrunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - - Stand aside/you can't collide/with a million years of pride and not fucking die. (Sidstyler - Machinae Supremacy).

Cap.34 Favola a Vetrunks

Vetrunks strinse i pugni e alzò il capo, guardando in faccia Chichi sulla porta

“Voglio vedere mio nonno!” gridò.

“Caro, mi dispiace, Vegeta sta riposando” rispose Chichi, con tono gentile. Piegò di lato il capo. “Perché non torni a casa dalla tua mamma?”. Aggiunse, in modo più sbrigativo.

“Non potete dirmi quello che posso e quello che non posso fare. Io sono il discendente della fiera stirpe dei saiyan” rispose Vetrunks. Le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi violetti.

“Oh su, non fare il bambino maleducato e vai a casa” lo rimproverò Chichi.

“ _Vetlun_!” gridò May sbagliando nome. Cercò di correre verso Trunks, dimenando le manine.

“Vieni qui, piccola” disse Chichi, prendendo in braccio la figlia, che iniziò a scalciare.

“Chichi, guardalo. In questo momento è uguale a suo nonno” sussurrò Son, raggiungendo la moglie.

Chichi si massaggiò il collo.

“Non credo Vegeta voglia farsi vedere da nessuno. Ultimamente è così odioso che penso tu abbia fatto venire in casa qualcuno che vuole solo ucciderci” ammise. Si morse l’interno della guancia. “Inoltre a me questo sembra solo un bambino viziato” disse, indicando Vetrunks con la testa.

May alzò e abbassò le gambe, cercando di fare peso e sfuggire dalle braccia della madre.

“Amore, facciamoci da parte. Non possiamo scontrarci con un milione di anni di orgoglio di una razza, quando si manifesta in uno dei suoi membri” disse Goku.

Chichi sbuffò e si spostò.

“Se nonno avesse voluto ucciderti, bisnonna, lo avrebbe fatto” borbottò Vetrunks e si mise a correre verso le scale, diretto al piano di sopra.

Chichi negò con il capo.

“Sì, che di solito sembra un così bravo bambino” piagnucolò.

May riuscì a spiccare il volo, ma Goku la intercettò, prendendola in braccio.

“Vetrunks deve parlare con suo nonno, adesso. Giocherete dopo insieme” le disse.

May gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

***********

Vetrunks socchiuse la porta e la sua testa, dalla voluminosa capigliatura a fiamma di colore lilla, fece capolino.

“Nonno…” disse.

Vegeta, steso sul letto, aprì un occhio e lo fissò.

Vetrunks entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Posso mettermi accanto a te?” domandò titubante.

Vegeta fece un cenno positivo con la testa.

Vetrunks raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette.

“Bisnonna Chichi dice che non ci vuoi più bene e vuoi fare male al nonno” sussurrò.

“ _Tsk_ ” sibilò Vegeta. Si alzò seduto e si avvicinò al nipote.

< Dannazione, è solo un bambino. Come gli salta in mente di dirgli cose simili?! > pensò.

“Non è vero. Tu resterai sempre il mio nipotino, qualsiasi cosa accada”. Gli accarezzò la testa. “Il mio nipotino preferito”.

Vetrunks si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Ora c’è anche Goshin, non sono più il tuo unico nipote. Devi cambiare frase” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e tentò di sorridere.

“Ah, davvero? Che ne dici di essere il mio nipote grande preferito? Così Goshin sarà il mio nipote piccolo preferito” propose Vegeta, prendendolo in braccio. La sua voce era roca.

Vetrunks gli appoggiò la testa sul petto muscoloso.

“Mi piace. Però devi imparare a raccontare le favole, quelle del libro di Nonno Gohan sono tutte noiose” sussurrò.

“Allora penso che dovrò allenarmi con te” disse Vegeta.

< Quando Trunks e Bra erano piccoli, ho visto mia moglie farlo. Dovrei esserne in grado, anche se mi preoccupa il quantitativo di volte in cui i mocciosi t’interrompono > rifletté.

“C’era una volta un potente guerriero…”. Iniziò.

“Più potente di te e Goku?” domandò Vetrunks.

< Ecco, appunto > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

“Nessuno è più forte di noi due. Ora non interrompermi più, o smetto di raccontare” minacciò.

“Ok” sussurrò Vetrunks, con tono ubbidiente.

“Il potete guerriero viveva in un castello bellissimo, ma era tanto solo. Un essere malvagio aveva fatto fuggire tutti gli abitanti del suo regno”. Proseguì Vegeta.

< E si chiamava Freezer… credo di star facendo una strana autobiografia > pensò.

Vetrunks lo fissava, la figura del più grande si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

“Questo mostro aveva le fattezze di una strana lucertola. Il suo cervello era così bacato da puzzare di marcio come un formaggio ammuffito.

Finché un giorno, il guerriero non incontrò un amico. Insieme riuscirono a sconfiggere quel nemico”. Proseguì Vegeta, con tono stanco.

Vetrunks si piegò in avanti e gli posò una mano sulla fronte del più grande.

“Nonnino, tu hai la febbre” mormorò.

“Lo sai che ho sempre la temperatura più calda del normale” borbottò Vegeta.

Vetrunks negò, facendo ondeggiare la propria frangetta.

“Tu hai la febbre” ribadì.

“I saiyan non si ammalano” mormorò Vegeta affaticato.

Vetrunks lo spinse, facendolo sdraiare.

“Nonnino, cerca di guarire… ho paura” gemette, abbracciandolo.

“Di cosa?” chiese Vegeta, confuso.

Vetrunks singhiozzò.

“N-non te ne andare… anche tu…” gemette.

Vegeta lo abbracciò, sentendolo scoppiare a piangere.

< Bulma era sua nonna, in fondo. Avrei dovuto pensarci > pensò.

“Non me ne andrò” promise.

“I-io… scusa se piango, ma…” gemette Vetrunks.

< Il suo orgoglio sta rimordendo > pensò Vegeta, cullandolo.

“Che ne dici se continuo il racconto?” domandò.

“S-sì, per favore” gemette il più piccolo.

“Il guerriero non era più solo perché, finché siamo capaci di provare affetto, non siamo mai veramente soli. Alla fine troveremo sempre qualcuno che vorrà rimanere accanto a noi, anche se magari non ne accorgeremo subito.

Lo stesso valse per il guerriero, perché aveva ritrovato la cosa più importante: la speranza” raccontò Vegeta.

“Nonno. Se non perderò la speranza, tutto andrà a posto? Il guerriero si salverà?” chiese il piccolo, con tono titubante.

Vegeta si schiarì la voce e rispose:” Sì, certo”.

Vetrunks lo lasciò andare e si pulì le lacrime con entrambe le mani, si alzò dal letto e si guardò in viso.

“Allora non la perderò, te lo giuro” promise Vetrunks. Fece un inchino e si allontanò.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi.

< Non posso morire schiacciato dal mio dolore e dal mio orgoglio.

Io sono Vegeta-sama e quel dannato serpente lo vedrà!

Lo farò per la mia famiglia > pensò.

 

 


	35. Cap.35 Il presagio radioso del male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - Amati per quello che sei/perché se lo fai/tu lotti contro il vuoto/scusa se è poco/e non pensare che ciò che fai/sia esclusivamente un videogioco/sarebbe poco.

Cap.35 Il presagio radioso del male

 

 

“Radish non ti senti strano?” chiese Nappa. Aveva gli occhi spauriti e il capo pelato incredibilmente sudato.

“No, perché?” chiese Radish.

“Ho un brutto presentimento…” mormorò Nappa.

“Oh no. L’ultima volta è andato distrutto Vegeta-sei, mio caro stregone saiyan” gemette Radish, scuotendo il capo. Dando vita a una cascata di capelli mori.

“Io non credo a queste cose” borbottò Jeeth.

“Dovresti, invece” ribatté Zarbon. Il suo tono serio fece trasalire Sauzer. Raggiunse Nappa e lo guardò in viso, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Dimmi, la tua percezione, in che direzione ti conduce?” domandò Zarbon.

Nappa spiccò il volo e indicò verso le montagne.

“In quella direzione” sussurrò.

< Sicuramente è solo nervoso perché quel namecciano ha distrutto la Capsule corporation > pensò Jeeth.

“Allora conducimi lì” ordinò Zarbon.

Nappa annuì e spiccò il volo, seguito da Zarbon.

Radish levitò, scosse il capo e riatterrò.

“Io avverto gli altri che siete andati” decise.

Sauzer guardò il colosso volare a tutta velocità, seguito dal migliore amico.

“Non mettetevi nei guai” supplicò piano.

 

******

 

< Stiamo volando a velocità folle da parecchio. Il colosso già ansima, non credo sia abituato a questi ritmi di volo > pensò Zarbon.

“Se non ce la fai, possiamo riposarci” propose.

Nappa negò con la testa.

“No, mi sono preso l’impegno ormai” disse secco.

< Non immaginavo che questo tipo avesse così tanta forza di volontà. Ecco perché Vegeta lo rispetta tanto.

Beh, meglio così. Qualunque cosa stia accadendo, dev’essere davvero pericolosa se si sono ridestati dei poteri così oscuri e profondi dentro di lui > pensò Zarbon.

“… Anche se temo sarà una perdita di tempo”. Ammise Nappa.

“Dovresti avere più fiducia nella tua vera natura. Fidati, te lo dice uno che, nonostante la temi per la sua orrida bruttezza, ha una reale natura ben diversa da quella che mostra” disse Zarbon.

 

******** 

 

Goku osservò Vegeta seduto sul prato davanti alla casa, era intento a mangiare una pera con tutta la buccia, sporcandosi di succo anche le labbra. Avanzò di un paio di passi, i suoi stivaletti affondarono nell’erba umida.

“Kakaroth, smettila di starmi alle spalle come un avvoltoio. Sei soffocante” borbottò.

Goku si grattò la testa e si accomodò al suo fianco.

“Urca, finalmente hai fame” sussurrò. Notò che l’altro indossava il ciondolo da re dei saiyan al collo. “Ed oggi non piove. Ormai vivere qui era come stare nella foresta amazzonica”.

“Molto spiritoso. _Umphf_ ” borbottò Vegeta.

< Alle volte mi chiedo come mi sopporti. Quante cose di te avrei potuto sapere, invece di trattarmi male? Quante cose così non faccio in tempo a dirti di me?

Cosa ne pensi di quello che hanno detto di me a mio nipote? Per tutti resterò sempre quello cattivo, freddo e distante.

A te, però, non è mai importato > pensò.

Goku infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse due biscotti, porgendoglieli.

“So che piacciono anche a te” disse.

Vegeta prese un biscotto e se lo portò alla bocca.

< Finalmente stai lottando contro il vuoto. Hai capito che devi amarti per quello che sei, devi rialzarti e andare avanti. Non pensare mai che reagire sia poco, che tu non valga abbastanza.

Resisti, amico mio > pensò Goku, mangiando l’altro biscotto. Si alzò di scatto in piedi, balzando all’indietro.

“Che ti prende?” domandò Vegeta. Notò che Son indicava il suo ciondolo e sgranò gli occhi, accorgendosi che stava brillando.

“Che diamine…” esalò.


	36. Cap.36 Vargas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - Polvere/troppi ricordi/è meglio esser sordi/e forse è già tardi/per togliere la/polvere/dagli ingranaggi/dai volti dei saggi/coi pochi vantaggi/che la mia condizione mi dà. (Polvere - Enrico Ruggeri).

Cap.36 Vargas

 

Gwendy sbuffò, avanzando in acqua.

“Dai, prova a divertirti” la invogliò il padre. La bambina schizzò C17 e ridacchiò, vedendo i lunghi capelli mori del genitore ricadergli davanti al viso.

Il cyborg si allontanò la capigliatura gocciolante dal volto e si girò verso la spiaggia.

Mary Jane era accomodata su una stuoia. Teneva i due gemelli tra le braccia, indossava un top arancione e una gonna corta di jeans. Il viso era in parte coperto da un cappellino giallo.

C17 sorrise, guardando i piccoli, avvolti in delle copertine candide, decorate con delle farfalline grigie.

Si voltò e guardò la figlia.

“Ah sì? Ora tocca a me” sussurrò. Mosse parecchia acqua, fingendo di schizzare la bambina che si mise a correre nell’acqua, evitando i getti. Indossava un costumino da bagno nero.

< Ha gli occhi azzurri di sua madre, sembrano brillare di luce propria. In fondo gli occhi di Mary Jane, nonostante il taglio duro, sono allo stesso tempo dolcissimi >. Raggiunse la figlia e la sollevò, facendosela accomodare sulla spalla. La bambina dimenò i piedi, abbracciandogli la testa.

< Questo momento, per me, è la pura perfezione. Noi da soli, la mia famiglia, in quest’isola incontaminata che è solo nostra.

Un tempo cacciavo nelle montagne, finché non ho trovato questo tesoro naturale da proteggere. Mi ha cambiato, esattamente come ha fatto il mio amore per Mary Jane… > pensò.

Nappa e Zarbon sfrecciarono sulle loro teste, continuando a volare più rapidamente possibile.

 

*************

 

Vegeta infilò la mano nella manica della tuta e prese il medaglione in mano, protetto dalla stoffa. Lo sfilò e lo guardò.

< L’unica cosa che conservo di mio padre, che di lui ha risparmiato Freezer.

La sua pietra sta rilucendo. Sono rimasto a bocca aperta, non era mai accaduto prima > pensò.

“Il tuo medaglione... emana una luce... bluastra… è magia” disse, terrorizzato, Goku.

“Calmati, Kakaroth! Ci sarà una spiegazione!” gridò Vegeta. Digrignò i denti. “Ci mancava il mistero del medaglione” sbottò, esasperato.

“Allontanalo!” gridò Goku.

Vegeta lo lanciò e il medaglione cadde pesantemente a terra.

Dal medaglione si alzarono delle alte fiamme rosse e arance, che si trasformarono in un paio di ali, da cui si alzò una figura.

Un uomo, dalle vesti di piume, simili a quelle di fuoco di una fenice, si mise in piedi davanti a loro.

< Non so se quello mio di Kakaroth è più sgomento o timore… però questo tipo… > pensò Vegeta.

Goku cercò di percepire l’aura dello sconosciuto. Osservò i capelli a fiamma dello sconosciuto, la cicatrice che gli percorreva un occhio cieco e il simbolo della casata reale dei saiyan tatuato sul petto.

Vegeta vide il proprio riflesso nell’iride color ossidiana dello sconosciuto. Osservò la sua espressione sorridente e digrignò i denti.

“Ha il tuo sorriso ebete, Kakaroth” sibilò.

“Non mi aspettavo un discendente così serio” disse.

“Assomiglia un po’ a Vegeth” sussurrò Goku, grattandosi la testa.

“Piacere sono Vargas” si presentò il nuovo venuto.

“Chi?” domandò Vegeta.

“ _I’m you, but stronger_ ”  rispose Vargas.

Il principe dei saiyan digrignò i denti.

“Urca, sei un Vegeta antico! Allora il serpente di fuoco è una specie di Freezer. Giusto?” domandò Goku.

“Ci sei arrivato molto vicino, complimenti” rispose Vargas.

< Se questo idiota avesse sconfitto i suoi nemici ai suoi tempi, ora magari mia moglie sarebbe ancora viva. In fondo era colpa sua anche Odion > pensò Vegeta, digrignando i denti.

“Perché ti sei finalmente deciso ad uscire da quel medaglione, se fino a questo momento mi avresti persino lasciato morire?” domandò.

“Da questo mio avvertimento dipenderà la salvezza dell’intero universo. Quando il serpente ti estorcerà qual è il tuo animale simbolo, non rispondere fenice, ma lupo. Ti crederà perché la peculiarità di diventare lupo con la luna rossa è solo tua.

Mi raccomando. Questo è l’avvertimento a cui non dovrai essere sordo, dalla polvere dei ricordi sono venuto e dagl’ingranaggi degli antichi saggi devo tornare. Essere eroi dà pochi vantaggi, se la condizione degli dei raggiungi” recitò Vargas.

Goku rabbrividì.

< Ho sempre paura che Zeno-chan mi chieda di diventare un dio e mi obblighi ad abbandonare tutti per l’eternità.

Non voglio finire in un ciondolo anche io! > pensò.

La luce del ciondolo scomparve, insieme alla figura dell’uomo vestito da fenice.

“La prossima volta che si fa vivo, lo massacro” promise Vegeta, ringhiando.


	37. Cap.37 La sfida di Elly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap.37 La sfida di Elly

 

_E dimentico, però dimentico solo il rancore._   
  


 

“Quella è l’allieva di Junior!” gridò Zarbon, atterrando tra le montagne. In un’immensa voragine era abbandonata Elly, incosciente.

“Fermo, questa magia…” disse Nappa. Gli mise una mano sul petto e lo bloccò, atterrando al suo posto. Raggiunse la giovane con passo grave, s’inginocchiò accanto a lei e le mise una mano sul capo, coprendoglielo tutto, i capelli biondi di lei ricadevano scomposti. “Avevi ragione, dovevo credere al mio presentimento… alla mia vera natura. In Elly si sta risvegliando completamente il grande drago che dimora nella sua anima. Se dovesse perderne il controllo, moriremmo tutti” sussurrò.

Zarbon atterrò dietro di lui, rabbrividendo.

“Sicuro non sia morta?” domandò.

Nappa negò lentamente con il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi con espressione grave.

“Posso usare i miei poteri per cercare di stabilizzare la sua energia vitale. Possiamo aiutarla da fuori a superare questa prova” disse.

“Aiutarla? Io non sono certo uno stregone” borbottò Zarbon.

“Tu indossi un oggetto di controllo e limitazione dei poteri, vero?” chiese Nappa.

Zarbon abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, annuendo lentamente.

“Mi serve” sancì il saiyan.

“C-come… scusa?” domandò Zarbon con tono risentito.

“Se non me lo dai, adesso, potrebbe scomparire l’intero universo. Ti servirebbe poco se, questa volta, invece che finire agl’inferi, venissimo tutti disintegrati per sempre.

Un’esplosione del potere di lei in questo momento, ci spazzerebbe via. Sta vivendo una crisi peggiore di quella che era stata di Vegeta” disse Nappa.

Zarbon sbuffò.

“Possibile che solo Son Goku sia riuscito a controllare i suoi poteri senza fare un disastro?” si chiese. La sua voce da aggraziata, mentre si sfilava il ciondolo che gli cingeva alla testa, con la gemma che lo decorava che iniziava a brillare a intermittenza, si trasformò in un vocione cavernoso.

Sotto lo sguardo di Nappa si trasformò in un guerriero deforme, dal viso di rana e il corpo tozzo, i suoi capelli si trasformarono e le ciocche sembrarono di pagliericcio.

“Per quello che vale, i tuoi occhi restano bellissimi” disse.

Zarbon avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“N-nessuno… mi… aveva fatto un complimento, in questa forma” esalò.

< Non sinceri, comunque, mentre i suoi lo sembravano > pensò.

Nappa si voltò e delicatamente prese in braccio il corpo esangue di Elly, mettendole il ciondolo al collo e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

< Resisti. Potresti essere la nostra salvezza una volta ancora > pensò.

 

**********

 

Bra aveva aperto la finestra.

“Elly non torna a casa da troppi giorni. Non lascerebbe mai suo figlio così a lungo” disse.

Pan, alle sue spalle, la raggiunse, dicendole: “Lo sai quanto… è sensibile quando si tratta del suo Junior. Magari vuole essere lasciata nel suo dolore”.

“Pan, sei la mia migliore amica. Mi fido ciecamente di te, ma… Non posso lasciarla” disse Bra, voltandosi di scatto verso di lei, facendo ondeggiare il codino di capelli azzurri.

Pan l’afferrò per un polso.

“Se avesse perso il controllo della sua rabbia, potrebbe ucciderla. Perché non mandi Kamhara a cercarla? Almeno è una guerriera” la implorò.

< Rifletti > pensò.

Bra si divincolò e si liberò dalla stretta dell’amica.

“Io sono Bra-sama, la principessa dei saiyan. Non temerò la furia di una mia simile” disse secca. Aprì la finestra e volò via.

Pan si morse il labbro, le iridi le divennero liquide e scosse il capo.

< Non doveva uscire. Ho sentito dire che ci sono state delle sparizioni e degli scomparsi. Potrebbe non tornare più a casa, come sua madre > pensò. Cadde carponi sul pavimento e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

 


	38. Cap.38 Il drago di Elly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap.38 Il drago di Elly

_ Ho scritto le risposte anche senza le domande _

_ Perché ne ho di enigmi e dubbi _

_ Rispediti al mittente _

__ E tutte quelle lettere a Dio sono scommesse.  
  
_ _

Elly camminava in un lungo corridoio candido, una serie di vetri volavano tutt’intorno, ma non riusciva a vedere cosa c’era riflesso sopra.

“Ditemi che ora non esce una _Mirror!me_ , pazza come la _Mirror!Bulma_. Non mi andrebbe proprio di vedere quanto io stia male in versione _evil_ deficiente” si lamentò. Con la converse raggiunse uno dei vetri e lo mandò in frantumi. Questo si ricostruì e volò via.

Elly mise le mani sui fianchi e sbuffò.

“Merda. Io non voglio stare qui! Devo andare da quell’idiota del mio ragazzo che si è fatto possedere come l’ultimo dei deficienti!” sbraitò.

“Modera il linguaggio, sei in un posto sacro” disse una voce maschile, pacata.

Elly avvertì una fitta al cuore.

< Assomiglia al mio _sensei_ > pensò.

“Dimmi chi sei, anzi, meglio, fammi uscire da qui” ordinò Elly. La lunga treccia di capelli biondi le ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

Un immenso vetro le comparve davanti, trasmettendo una scena.

_ Elly sentiva le dita bruciarle e il sudore scendeva lungo i dorsi delle sue mani unite, nello spazio tra le dita stave comparendo una sfera di energia. _ _ _

_ La giovane avvertì un ruggito nella sua mente, strinse gli occhi e vide un drago. Le scaglie dell’animale erano rosso rubino, aveva le fauci spalancate e le iridi dei suoi occhi erano verdi intenso. _

_ Elly avvertì un calore invaderla all’altezza del cuore, pervederle il corpo e avvolgerla. _ _ _

_ < Non temermi. Sono parte di te, come lo ero di tuo nonno e di tutta la tua famiglia. Coloro che mi uccisero, mi ridiedero la vita. Il vostro sangue, ora si è mescolato a quello degli antichi draghi dell’universo. Attraverso di voi, dei e draghi hanno raggiunto tutta la vostra specie. I saiyan che vennero considerati sacrileghi, ora possono vendicarsi > la rassicurò la creatura. _ _ _

_ I guanti a mezze dita strappati di Elly si tinsero di un brillante color dell'oro. _

_ Il Cannone del Drago comparve tra le sue dita, era una sfera d’oro trafitta da fulmini azzurri spessi un braccio. _

_ Elly strinse i denti, tutto il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti e le sue dita scricchiolarono, divenendo rosse e gonfie. _

_ Il cielo sopra di lei era nuvoloso e si stavano ammassando cumulonembi nero pece. _ _ _

_ Devil mugolò, riaprì gli occhi e scosse il capo. Sgranò gli occhi percependo l’energia della sfera e si alzò in piedi, su uno dei corni era rimasta incrostata della terra. _ _ _

"M-ma _… ma cosa…?!" si domandò, guardando a destra e a sinistra._

_ L’intera isola brillava di luce dorata e nell’aria crepitavano dei fulmini vermigli. Devil sfiorò con le dita uno di quei fulmini, sentendo l’aura avversaria aumentare ancora. _ _ _

_ " _ Ma… ma _non è possibile!! È soltanto un… un saiyan!!" balbettò. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena._ _ _

_ L'urlo di Elly squarciò l'aria circostante. _ _ _

_ Elly teneva gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata. _

__

Junior le sorrise, abbandonandosi.

_ Elly riaprì gli occhi di scatto, smettendo di gridare. _ _ _

_ "QUESTO È PER JUNIOR!!" tuonò. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé, dalla sfera uscì un drago rosso dagli iridi degli occhi verde smeraldo. _

_ La creatura avvolse l’intera isola nelle sue spire e lanciò un ruggito che fece tremare la superficie del mare e le isole circostanti. _

_ Il resto dei guerrieri lo vide in lontananza. _ _ _

_ Goku avvertì una fitta alla fronte, i suoi occhi divennero dorati e perse i sensi. Vegeta lo prese al volo, la sua aura divenne palpabile e nera. _

_ Salva li guardò e si voltò verso il drago, tremando. _ _ _

_ “Quella creatura… non è lui quello delle sfere, vero?” domandò. _ _ _

_ “No” ribatté secco il principe dei saiyan. La fronte gli pulsava dolorosamente. _ _ _

_ “Distruggerà qualsiasi cosa qui intorno!" ululò Crilin. _ _ _

_ Elly scagliò il colpo dalle proprie mani martoriate, non sentiva più il proprio corpo e la testa le vorticava. _

_ Devil vide il drago e l'onda piombare su di sé. _ _ _

_ "No… No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". _ _ _

_ Al momento dell'impatto, tutti i suoni si azzerarono. _ _ _

_ Il drago rosso emise un ruggito e l'esplosione fece franare l’isola, che sprofondò nel mare sollevando delle onde anomale. _

_ L’acqua si abbatté sull’aura di Elly, infrangendosi e ritirandosi. _ _ _

_ Elly ancora urlava, con la bocca spalancata ed il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. _ _ _

_ \- Io sono un saiyan. Non avresti mai… potuto… battermi! MAI! -. Le sue urla si fusero al ruggito del drago, trasformandosi in un prolungato ululate. _ _ _

_ Il corpo del demone si sgretolò tramutandosi in polvere che si dissolse nell’aria. L’energia dell’onda si dilatò, riducendo in polvere le isole vicine. _ _ _

_ Vegeta sentiva la testa rimbombargli e Goku, incosciente tra le sue braccia, si dimenava boccheggiando. _ _ _

_ “È un effetto del gas postumo?” chiese Trunks. _ _ _

_ “Metti in salvo donne e bambini! ORA!” ordinò Vegeta con voce gutturale. _

_ Gli altri scattarono e lui guardò Elly, sopra il drago. _ _ _

_ < Aedon aveva ragione. Eri l'unica a poter sconfiggere la minaccia di Devil. Hai pagato caro il tuo coraggio, piccola saiyan, ma hai dimostrato un enorme valore. Siamo orgogliosi di te. Avevamo promesso di renderti una macchina da guerra, ma il tuo cuore lo era già. Sei incredibilmente potente e..e sei davvero cresciuta. Siamo orgogliosi di te, Elly. Ce l'hai fatta. Hai vinto >. _ _ _

“Que-questo… è un ricordo?” chiese Elly, indietreggiando.

< Non è possibile. Non sapevo certo cosa stessero facendo gli altri e men che meno leggere i loro pensieri nella loro mente > pensò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso.

< Il dolore per aver perso Junior era ancora così recente, ora sia aggiunge quello nuovo.

Però, non immaginavo, che quello scorbutico paterno di Vegeta pensasse questo di me >.

“Il potere al momento ti sta soggiogando. Ne hai perso il controllo a causa dell’ira” disse la voce.

“Aspetta, la tua voce… è uguale a quella nel ricordo. A quella che ho sentito quel giorno. Tu sei il drago, vero?” chiese.

< Ne avevo qualche sospetto. Questa era sicuramente una dimensione irreale, perché persino la stanza dello spazio e del tempo ha regole più precise. Ho supposto fosse una specie di sogno dentro la mia testa, ma ho diffidato. Poteva essere stato il serpente di fuoco a imprigionarmi in una dimensione onirica per ingannarmi > rifletté.

“Deduci molto, ragazzina. Sì, sono il drago. Però ricordati come mi hai usato l’ultima volta” disse il drago.

Una nuova immagine apparve nello specchio.

__

_ Elly regolò il respiro, i suoi capelli brillavano d'oro mossi dall'aura del medesimo colore, che si alzava, come diverse fiamme spesse una mano, intorno alla giovane. _

_ Il sangue le scorreva velocemente nelle venuzze e nei capillari che, rigonfi, svettavano sulla pelle pallida. Mise le mani ai fianchi e preparò una kamehameha, ne lanciò una serie, i fasci di luce bluastri proseguivano lungo il cielo che si andava man mano annuvolando. _

_ Una serie di fulmini si abbattevano sul terreno, facendolo tremare. _

_ Kamy schivava gli attacchi volando, avvolta da una barriera di energia rosata. Girava su se stessa, si arcuava allungando o piegando le gambe, si spostava lateralmente, passando tra i raggi di energia. I lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, la coda rosata le stringeva i fianchi. Le gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo il suo viso, le gocciolavano giù dal mento e le sentiva gelide scendere lungo la schiena. _

_ La maglietta bianca di Elly era diventata semi-trasparente per il sudore, la treccia si era sciolta e le ciocche di capelli larghe tre dita erano rivolte verso il cielo. Gridò e le sue iridi verde-acqua con riflessi bluastri divennero bianche. _

_ Il terreno tremava sempre più forte, montagnole rosse tutt’intorno tremavano, i massi si polverizzavano divenendo sabbia vermiglia. _

_ Elly alzò le mani sopra il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, la sua aura divenne rossa. _ _  
"Tecnica dei fiori di pesco!" gridò. Una pioggia di petali taglienti si abbatté sulla bionda, la vista di Elly si oscurò. _

_ La giovane incrementò l'aura e i fulmini che avvolsero il suo corpo li arsero. _

_ Elly spalancò la bocca e i suoi muscoli si gonfiavano, mentre raggiungeva il supersaiyan di secondo livello. _ _  
"Cannone del drago!" gridò, lanciando la tecnica. _

_ Kamy lanciò una sfera di energia rosa grande tre volte la sua testa. _

_ I due colpì si scontrarono, quello rosso di Elly si trasformò in un drago di rubino dagli occhi di brace che emanava fuoco e avvolse la sfera di Kamhara che divenne una sfera di quarzo rosa. Sul cielo si iniziarono a formare una serie di crepe, pezzi di cielo caddero per terra tramutati in vetro e si frantumarono. Gli occhi di Elly tornarono normali, i suoi capelli biondi scesero e la ragazza indietreggiò. _ _  
"Merda!" gridò. _

_ Kamy atterrò dietro di lei, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. _ _  
"Il cielo ci cade sulla testa?" chiese. _

_ Elly annuì, afferrò la mano di Kamy e scansò dei frammenti di cielo che rischiarono di travolgere entrambe. Volò dentro una crepa del terreno, seguita dall'altra, fino a una caverna sotterranea. Atterrò, ansimando e strinse gli occhi. _ _  
"Fa molto Asterix e Obelix, ma sì" biascicò. _

_ Kamy si raddrizzò, massaggiandosi una spalla. _ _  
"Non so chi siano, ma posso dirti che abbiamo aperto un passaggio dimensionale per gl'inferi. Non credo semplicemente per la troppa potenza, le nostre tecniche hanno avuto una reazione magica" spiegò atona. _

_ Elly cadde in ginocchio e sospirò, abbassò il capo e si rifece la lunga coda. _ _  
"Cazzo, ci faranno a pezzi" biascicò. _

_ Kamy annuì, impallidendo. _ _  
"Ci uccideranno!". _ _ _

“Uffa! Non è possibile! Quante volte ancora mi vorrete rinfacciare questa cosa? Sì, ok, ho aperto gl’inferi. Però Goku ho sentito dire che ha infastidito gli dei, fatto cancellare un intero futuro e fatto iniziare una battle royal tra universi.

A lui tutte queste storie non le fate” si lamentò Elly. Avvertì un ruggito e si voltò, una zaffata di zolfo proveniente da una bocca socchiusa dalle fattezze immense, i denti ricurvi erano così candidi che la giovane vide il proprio riflesso.

“Se vuoi controllarmi, dovrai sconfiggermi. Tutti i tuoi antenati sono morti o per malattia o nello sforzo d’imbrigliarmi senza riuscirci” ringhiò il drago. Cercò di afferrare tra i denti la saiyan, che spiccò il volo.


	39. Cap.39 Inizia lo scontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap.39 Inizia lo scontro

 

_Il cuore è andato in guerra ma la vita non l’ho persa._

_È andato, è tornato ed è sgomento ciò che resta,_

_Nutrito dai ricordi e dalle immagini che furono._

Elly cercò di colpire con una serie di onde energetiche la schiena del drago, le onde azzurre s’infransero nelle scaglie rosse dell’avversario.

“Non mi hai detto nemmeno il tuo nome” disse.

Il drago lanciò una fiammata, Elly creò una barriera di aura intorno a sé, le fiamme la lambirono, non riuscirono a raggiungere la giovane, ma avvertì lo stesso il calore sulla pelle.

“Te lo dirò solo se riuscirai a vincermi” disse il drago. Una zampata mandò in pezzi la barriera, Elly ricadde pesantemente a terra e gemette, stringendosi un braccio. Cercò di trasformarsi in supersaiyan, ma non riuscì.

Elly si rialzò, la gamba sinistra le faceva male. Schivò un colpo di coda del drago e spiccò nuovamente il volo.

“Se riesco a sconfiggerti, avrò il potere per sconfiggere Junior e di farlo tornare in sé?” domandò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi verde acqua.

“Non ci sono dubbi su questo. Potrai riportare alla ragione il Demon Prince perché a condizionarlo è solo il potere del serpente di fuoco” rispose il drago. Delle nuvolette di fumo si alzavano dalle narici del suo muso.

Elly girò in volo su se stessa, evitando una serie di zampate, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui movimenti dell’avversario.

< Non siamo ancora morti, né io, né Junior. Posso riportarlo indietro da nostro figlio, potrò vederlo ancora sorridere con in braccia Jaden. Sì, il mio cuore è pronto ad andare in guerra >.

 

****

 

Marron teneva Jaden tra le braccia con una mano, seduta sulla spiaggia, mentre con l’altra mano muoveva avanti e indietro il passeggino, al cui interno c’era la piccola Ely addormentata.

< Non riesco a trovare mia madre… Da quando ha appreso la notizia della scomparsa di mio padre, i suoi occhi si sono fatti vitrei, forse solo un po’ spenti. Il suo sguardo era così tanto freddo e duro quando è sparita >.

Allungò le gambe sulla sabbia, ascoltando il rumore del mare, l’odore di salsedine le pungeva le narici.

Jaden le afferrò la ciocca di capelli di Marron e la fissò con gli occhi azzurri, rigirandosela tra le dita.

< Sai, mio padre era una persona incredibile, ai miei occhi era l’uomo migliore del mondo. Vorrei che per te fosse lo stesso, piccolo. Forse per questo non posso accettare che tuo padre mi abbia privato del mio > pensò Marron. Posò delicatamente un bacio sulla mano del bambino.

Ely gorgogliò nel sonno.

“Presto Ub arriverà con i pannolini nuovi, resistete” li rassicurò Marron.

 

*******

 

Bra sentì qualcosa colpirla alla spalla e rovinò al suolo, creando una voragine, gemette, mentre il sangue le scivolava fuori dalla bocca. Si diede la spinta e si rialzò in piedi, con le gambe tremanti, guardandosi intorno.

< Cosa diamine…? > pensò. Deglutì rumorosamente. < Avverto un’aura strana... >.

“Buonasera, signorina” udì la voce di Junior.

Bra si voltò e vide Junior in volo sopra di lui.

“Tu…” sibilò la saiyan, incrementando l’aura. Serrò un pugno e partì all’attacco.

Junior scoppiò a ridere.

“Non puoi niente contro il mio potere da Demon Prince unito a quello del serpente di fuoco” le ricordò.


	40. Cap.40 Il rapimento di Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap.40 Il rapimento di Bra

_ Io sono un cazzo di soldato senza una guerra, _

_ Ed esito, barcollo ma non mi ci vedi a terra. _

Bra venne sbalzata all’indietro, avvertì delle braccia muscolose afferrarla e alzò lo sguardo, il suo viso era sporco di sangue e sudore.

“Amore, sono qui” disse Goten, stringendolo a sé.

“Dov’è Goshin?” chiese Bra con voce tremante.

“Tranquilla, l’ho lasciato con nonno Yuma, starà benissimo” rispose Son, atterrando. Aiutò Bra a rialzarsi in piedi, tenendola appoggiata al petto.

“Facciamogliela pagare a quel tipo” ringhiò Bra.

< Mi manca mia madre, mi ha distrutto vedere mio padre in quello stato e voglio trovare alla svelta Elly > pensò.

Goten annuì, trasformandosi in supersaiyan di secondo livello.

“Andrà tutto bene” la rassicurò con tono solare.

“Mi dispiace contraddirvi, ma verrete con me” disse Junior con voce cavernosa.

Goten lo raggiunse con una kamehameha, Bra distrusse un makankosappo e colpì Junior alla schiena. I suoi capelli erano biondi e la sua aura da supersaiyan splendeva intorno alla sua figura.

La corona sulla testa di Junior brillò e l’onda d’urto a cui diede vita, sbalzò via Bra, mentre Goten fu raggiunto da un pugno all’addome, perdendo i sensi.

Junior se lo caricò in spalla, Bra partì nuovamente all’attacco, Junior scomparve e le riapparve alle spalle e la colpì al collo, facendola crollare incosciente.

< Ho preparato la trappola perfetta. Goku e Vegeta verranno a recuperarli e cadranno in trappola > pensò.

Il serpente di fuoco comparve davanti a lui, stagliandosi brillante con le fauci spalancate.

*******

Elly volò sotto il drago e colpì più volte il suo ventre con una serie di calci, il drago cercò di schiacciarla con la sua mole, ma lei si allontanò.

< Mi sa che quella leggenda sul ventre molle come punto debole è solo una favola > pensò. Si parò con le braccia da un’altra zampata, questa volta sulla sua pelle si aprirono dei profondissimi tagli sanguinanti e i suoi vestiti si strapparono. I capelli biondi le aderivano al viso sudato e accaldato.

__

_ Junior le prese il viso tra le mani e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, lei era in piedi sulle punte dei piedi. _

_ < Nel silenzio, i nostri respiri parlano più dei nostri pensieri. Le nostre menti sono un’unica cosa > pensò Elly. _

Elly gridò a pieni polmoni e raggiunse al mento il drago con un calcio, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Se non posso usare i poteri, allora ti metterò a terra a suon di cazzotti! Ti sfondo di calci in culo!” ululò Elly.

Il drago ruggì.

Elly volò in basso evitando un’altra fiammata.

< Il tempo scorre inesorabile e non consola, ci separa sempre di più. Junior, te lo giuro, sto arrivando > pensò.

Il drago conficcò le unghie nel pavimento candido, scheggiando delle mattonelle che comparvero. Una serie di vetri volarono verso Elly, che li schivò, ma alcuni di essi riuscirono a graffiarla.

“Non è più il tempo dell’amore, lascia che ti guidi la rabbia. La solitudine e l’odio vanno controllati, trasforma tutto in furore. Sii una vera saiyan!” ruggì il drago.

Elly caricò una kamehameha e lo raggiunse all’occhio, facendolo gridare di dolore.

“Non temere per la mia rabbia, già c’è!” sbraitò la saiyan.


	41. Cap. 41 Litigio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap. 41 Litigio

 

 

_È tanto che volevo dirtelo adesso è tardi._

_Quanto per riuscire a dirmelo invece parti,_

_E partirò anche io e partirà una sfida._

 

La poderosa zampa del drago rosso rubino si abbatté al suolo, frantumando la pavimentazione candida che era apparsa nell’ambiente onirico.

Il sangue delle ferite di Elly si era rappreso, ma, nuovi tagli si aprirono sulla sua pelle quando le nuove schegge la bersagliarono.

< Qui non stiamo andando da nessuna parte. Devo cambiare strategia, però, dubito mi lascerà il tempo per riflettere > pensò la saiyan.

“Vuoi l’ira, la forza bruta? Beh, inquietante lucertolone, l’avrai!” sbraitò.

Il drago rise in maniera fredda, dando vita a dei profondi versi di gola.

“Ti conviene trovare un’offesa più valida” la derise.

“Preferisci ‘cineseria da due soldi’?” lo interrogò Elly, il drago ghignò.

 

 

**********

 

“Vegeta, sei un dannatissimo cocciuto! Non puoi venire anche tu, non sei in condizione!” gridò Goku.

Vegeta serrò un pugno e digrignò i denti.

“Non me ne frega assolutamente nulla di quello che pensi! Non gli permetterò di portarmi via anche Bra!” sbraitò.

“Non ti reggi neanche in piedi. Sembri uno scheletro” lo riprese Goku.

Vegeta serrò un pugno e glielo dimenò davanti al petto, il capo alzato, guardando in viso l’altro saiyan.

“O andiamo insieme o andrò da solo, microcefalo” sibilò.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca, sei davvero insopportabile” si lamentò.

Entrambi spiccarono il volo, diretti nella direzione da cui provenivano le auree di Bra e di Goten.

Atterrarono davanti a un grande castello.

< Fin troppo ovvio sia una trappola > pensò Vegeta.

< C’è troppo silenzio > rifletté Goku.

L’immensa porta era chiusa, nei pressi del castello la gravità era tale che furono costretti ad atterrare, s’infiltrarono attraverso una finestra al primo piano. Il corridoio era illuminato da delle torce.

“Io dico che dobbiamo andare di qua” disse Goku, indicando un corridoio con un tappeto rosso e le pareti spoglie. Guardando di sottecchi i quadri nel corridoio adiacente, fissando i loro occhi.

Vegeta notò delle macchie di sangue sul tappeto del corridoio indicato da Son.

“ _Tsk._  Io dico che è dobbiamo andare dall’altra parte” ribatté, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Goku notò che uno dei quadri lo stava fissando.

“Io, invece, dico di là” ribadì.

Vegeta notò che il tappeto era anche umido e puzzava di putrefazione.

“Dobbiamo andare di qua, cocciuto” replicò.

“Questo dimostra che sono un saiyan” lo spiazzò Goku.

“Allora dividiamoci” disse Vegeta, prendendo la sua strada.

“Meglio, quando siamo insieme ce ne capitano di tutti i colori. Li ritrovo io, in barba a te, Vegeta” borbottò Goku, andando nell’altra direzione. Proseguì di una ventina di passi, prima di avvertire un bruciore al petto e sbuffò.

< Forse ho esagerato. Non è in condizioni di stare da solo > pensò, avvertendo il senso di colpa all’altezza del petto. Si morse l’interno della guancia. < Magari adesso mi odia. Giuro che è l’ultima volta che litigo veramente con lui > si promise. Sentì il tappeto sotto di lui iniziare a fare dei rumori simili a una stuoia da bagno bagnata. Avvertì un odore di muffa pungergli le narici, attivò l’aura da divinità non rintracciabile e serrò i pugni. < Spero Vegeta non finisca nei guai > pensò, accelerando il passo.


	42. Cap. 42 La sconfitta del drago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap. 42 La sconfitta del drago

 

_Sto solo, ma sorrido e penso_

_Che “solo” è solo una parola_

_Solo, solo, solo, solo._

 

“Babbeo! Tonto! Ed io che volevo solo metterlo in guardia, misera terza classe. Non m’importa se gli accade qualcosa!” borbottò Vegeta, lamentandosi.

< Perché continuo a rimuginarci? Forse perché me lo sono meritato. Da quando è iniziata questa storia lui si è fatto in quattro per me, ha fatto di tutto per aiutarmi, ma io gli ho solo sputato in faccia.

Oh, Bulma, guarda come mi hai rammollito. Un tempo, cose del genere non mi avrebbero neanche sfiorato, figurati ferirmi… Donna, ti sei divertita a ridurmi così e poi mi hai lasciato solo > pensò. Non si accorse che gli occhi dei quadri avevano iniziato a sanguinare.

Se fossi qui so cosa mi diresti, di fare pace con Kakaroth e lo farò. Non prima, però, di avergli tirato un pugno per avermi mancato di rispetto >. Vegeta proseguì le sue elucubrazioni finché non sentì un verso in lontananza. Si guardò intorno, non avvertendo nessun’aura, il terreno iniziò a tremare e i quadri caddero dai muri uno dopo l’altro. Si mise in posizione di combattimento.

< Ha ragione Kakaroth riguardo alla mia fortuna. Forse è meglio che lui non sia qui. Non voglio portare altre persone a cui tengo alla rovina, la morte sembra aver già falciato tutte le persone a me care, anche la donna che amavo. Forse è venuta a portarsi via anche me. Però non me ne andrò senza lottare.

Anche se qualcosa mi dice che nessuno dei miei colpi avrà effetto contro il mio avversario >.

 

********* 

 

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Zarbon.

La gemma al collo di Elly aveva iniziato a brillare di un colore sanguigno.

“Qualcosa si sta muovendo…” mormorò Nappa. Aveva steso la giovane su un giaciglio di foglie, mentre Zarbon era intento a chiudere l’entrata della caverna doveva avevano trovato rifugio.

 

< Hai lasciato che l’odio entrasse al posto dell’amore? La tua anima sembra una stanza in cui non entra più luce > pensò il drago. Il sangue era ormai diventato nerastro sul corpo esausto della giovane.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di piegarmi ai potenti che con biechi ricatti cercano di piegarti.

A costo di morire, non mi renderò colpevole di ciò che vogliono ‘mostri’ come quello che stiamo affrontando” disse secca Elly.

< Non ho abbastanza energia a mia disposizione qui neanche per creare delle copie di me stessa, ma… >. Fece esplodere uno specchio con un calcio, i frammenti schizzarono verso il drago. Quest’ultimo si coprì il muso con la zampa e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Si guardò intorno e ruggì piano.

< Dov’è finita? Non la vedo più > pensò.

Elly sferrò un assalto all’attaccatura della coda del drago, lì dove le scaglie cambiavano direzione e c’era un punto grande un braccio. Il sangue le schizzò sul viso, continuò a colpire, mentre i ruggiti di dolore della creatura risuonava tutt’intorno.

Il drago si voltò e lanciò una fiammata, Elly si nascose dietro le sue stese scaglie e continuò a colpire, i suoi pugni affondavano nella carne. Iniziò a staccare dalla carna viva le scaglie e risalì lungo la schiena della creatura, diretta al collo.

< Se il mio adorato nonnino era riuscito a sconfiggerti, voleva dire che avevi un punto debole che solo il cervello, e solo in secondo piano i muscoli, poteva individuare ed usare a suo vantaggio.

La mia gente si è maledetta per il tuo DNA, ma sono disposta a ripercorrere quella colpa per il ‘mio sensei’ >.

Raggiunse il collo della creatura e gli diede un colpo, attenta a non spezzargli l’osso, ma facendolo solo ricadere pesantemente stordito sul pavimento.

Elly volò sopra di lui.

“Non costringermi a finirti” diede l’ultimatum.

“Ha brillato una volta ancora l'Ultima Stella del pianeta Vegeta” disse il drago. Fu avvolto da un bagliore d’oro, Elly gemette, venendo abbagliata. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, si massaggiò le tempie e quando riaprì gli occhi vide che si era trasformato in una figura umana.

“Io sono Sutomu” si presentò la creatura.


	43. Cap.43 Worm

Dimensione del testo A A A

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.43 Worm

 

_Ti piace stare solo ma a me molto più di te,_  
Però che strano ancora adesso la cosa non consola.  
Asciugo il pianto e mi ripeto  
Che “solo” è solo una parola.

 

 

 

 

Intorno ad Elly e Sutomu comparve una radura costellata da piccole collinette.

“Alla fine di una dura salita, c’è sempre la cima. Puoi fermarti lì o proseguire a quella successiva. Ti accontenti di una meta o vuoi “la meta”?” le chiese il drago.

Elly inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre le ferite sul suo corpo si rimarginavano.

“Un modo filosofico per dirmi che non bastava batterti?” domandò.

“Se preferisci vederla così” rispose il drago. Due ampie ciocche bionde gli ricadevano davanti al viso, mentre il resto dei suoi capelli erano legati in un codino dietro la nuca.

“Dovresti aver capito che i saiyan non si fermano mai dal superare i propri limiti. Quindi ‘spara’, ora a che cosa tocca?” rispose Elly. Piegò il braccio e serrò un pugno, con sguardo deciso.

“Allora iniziamo” rispose Sutomu con voce serafica.

 

“Ce l’ha fatta. È fuori pericolo” disse Nappa, con voce rassicurante.

“Allora perché non si è ancora svegliata? Soprattutto perché non ho ancora potuto riavere il mio ciondolo?” si lamentò Zarbon. La sua voce era cavernosa e il suo corpo titanico si era ricoperto di mucosa.

“Perché adesso è passata al contrattacco. Presto avremo chi ci potrà guidare alla battaglia” disse Nappa.

< Così potrò vendicare la regina del cuore del mio principe > pensò.

Zarbon scosse il capo.

“Ti preferisco quando sembri uno scimmione senza cervello” mentì.

 

**********

 

< Vicolo cieco… sono finito in un vicolo cieco. Aveva ragione Vegeta, questa era la strada sbagliata.

In fondo è meglio così. Potrò usarla come motivo per scusarmi. Basta dirgli che ha sempre ragione lui e il suo orgoglio farà il resto, pace fatta > pensò Goku. Tastò un paio di volte il muro davanti a sé, coperto di sangue e muffa, si voltò e tornò indietro con passo veloce. Si piegò in avanti e si mise a correre, il pavimento sotto di lui si era fatto completamente zuppo e rischiò d’inciampare un paio di volte. Udì in lontananza l’urlo di trasformazione di Vegeta, si mise a volare in quella direzione, udendo nettamente l’eco di una serie di colpi.

< Vegeta sta cercando di mantenere bassa la sua aura, ma perché non sento quella nemica? Non può essere un cyborg > pensò. Si trasformò in supersaiyan di secondo livello, continuando a tenere celata la propria aura.

 

********

 

< Sono a terra, non riesco a muovermi.

Il nemico mi striscia addosso, la sua enorme massa mi schiaccia al suolo. Lo avverto viscido, il suo alito fetido che m’investe, bollente.

Vorrei chiudere gli occhi, ma il terrore m’immobilizza a tal punto che non riesco a muovermi.

Non riesco a riflettere, non riesco a elaborare un piano > pensò Vegeta. Gli occhi strabuzzati e vitrei, il battito cardiaco accelerato, il viso bluastro. I suoi muscoli erano rigidi.

< Non sono riuscita a fare niente con nessuno dei miei colpi normali o energetici contro questo mostro.

Osservo con orrore alla lunga chiostra di denti insanguinati. Cercò di muovermi, per tentare di scappare, ma i miei movimenti sembrano a rallentatore e sono completamente inutili, schiacciato come sono dalla sua mole >.

I denti affondarono nella carne del principe dei saiyan all’altezza della spalla, il sangue colò sul suo corpo e gocciolò sul pavimento, creando una pozza insieme alla bava.

< Ho fatto un incubo simile, diverse volte nella mia vita. Solo che stavolta è tutto vero. Non ci sarà un risveglio accanto alla mia ‘Donna’, nessuna consolazione.

È tutto così freddo e buio, sto precipitando nell’oscurità > pensò Vegeta.

La creatura ghignò, mentre la vittima si accasciava inerme sotto di essa.


	44. Cap.44 Eterno ritorno

Cap.44 Eterno ritorno

_E partirà anche quella cosa  
Che ora non mi sembra vita._

 

Il drago si sedette sopra l'altura ed incrociò le gambe, levitando. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi erano liquide.  
"Devi imparare che questa vita è come una giostra. Ogni azione necessita di una reazione" spiegò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le due ciocche bionde davanti al viso e il suo codino gli sbatteva contro la nuca.

Elly roteò gli occhi.  
"I profeti saggi li trovo tutti io? Non mi bastava Junior?" chiese.

La luce del sole illuminava l'armatura vermiglia che copriva completamente il corpo umanizzato del drago.   
"Io nasco dalla tecnica con cui il drago, di cui sono la rinascita, venne ucciso. Perciò comprendi come tutto ritorna". Proseguì a spiegare Sutomu.  
  


***********

 

“Pugno del drago!” gridò Goku. Un drago dorato partì dal suo pugno e colpì al centro il gigantesco verme, facendolo esplodere in una melmosa sostanza blu-viola maleodorante e appiccicaticcia.

< Spero che in questo maledetto posto non attacchino anche siringe giganti e volanti > pensò Son. Si pulì il viso dalla schifezza e atterrò accanto a Vegeta, rischiò di scivolare sulla melma, utilizzò la sua aura per farla schizzare lontano da sé e dall’altro saiyan, anche se in parecchi punti rimasero sporchi. S’inginocchiò e scosse il principe dei saiyan.

“Vegeta…” lo chiamò.

Vegeta rimase immobile, il viso bluastro, non lo sentiva respirare.

“Dai, amico… Dai!” lo spronò ancora Goku. Gli pulì la bocca dalla sostanza, con aria preoccupata.

“Guarda che non dicevo sul serio quando ho insinuato che è colpa della tua sfortuna tutto quello che ci capita.

Mi dispiace di aver litigato” gemette. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

< È vivo, respira ancora > pensò, cercando di calmarsi. Si piegò e si caricò l’amico in spalla, avanzando tra i resti del verme.

< Ha una ferita sulla spalla, sembra un morso. Forse i denti di quella creatura erano intrisi di qualche sostanza soporifera > tentò di rincuorarsi. Attraversò un muro crollato ed entrò in una stanza, superò un letto a baldacchino e aprì un’altra porta, trovandosi in un altro corridoio. Qui sulle pareti non c’era niente, ma ogni tanto c’erano delle impronte insanguinate a forma di mano.

Goku rallentò, sentendo un ruggito alle sue spalle.

Si trovò davanti un mostro dalla pelle violetta e una serie di corna a spirale sulla schiena muscolosa, sulle ginocchia e uno sulla fronte.

< Fortunatamente non si sono accorti della nostra presenza. Altrimenti non manderebbero dei mostri così deboli a combatterci. Questi, evidentemente, fanno delle normali ronde del luogo > rifletté Goku.

Adagiò Vegeta seduto per terra, con la schiena contro la parete.

“Aspettami qui un attimo” mormorò.

Si mise a correre verso il mostro che ruggì, schivò i suoi pugni titanici.

Il mostro lo incalzò con sequele e sequele di pugni, tentando ogni tanto di schiacciarlo sotto i piedi, sollevandoli uno alla volta.

“Ora mi sono stufato” disse Son. Lo raggiunse con un vigoroso pugno allo stomaco, scattando con la supervelocità.

La creatura si piegò in due dal dolore, Son indietreggiò. Il mostro rialzò la testa e scoppiò a ridere, si dissolse trasformandosi in una nebbiolina violetta.

Goku si ritrovò immobilizzato, sotto di lui si aprì una voragine.

Urlò, precipitandovi all’interno, incapace di muoversi.


	45. Cap.45 Salvataggio insperato

Cap.45 Salvataggio insperato

 

 __  
Guardo te che guardi che  
Finisce un’altra epoca  
E mentre inesorabile il tempo non consola.  
  


 

< Sto candendo nell’oscurità.   
Non ci sono appigli, non ho modo di fermarmi. 

La Terra a breve esploderà, Kakaroth è morto. Le accadrà la stessa cosa che è accaduto al mio, verrà spazzata via da una gigantesca onda rossa. Si ripete in maniera più drammatica quello che era accaduto contro Li Shenron, quando Kakaroth dovette vendere la sua anima deceduta al drago. Per tornare in vita, gli promise che lo avrebbe purificato.

Ero così felice il giorno in cui Kakaroth era tornato ed ora è qui, tra le mie mani, inerme. 

“Kakaroth… Kakaroth!

 _GOKUU_!” lo chiamo inutilmente, il suo sangue mi ha impregnato i vestiti, tinge le mie dita. Precipito con il suo corpo privo di vita tra le braccia.  
Quelle che galleggiano intorno a me sono le mie lacrime?   
Sento le urla di terrore dei suoi e dei miei figli. Non posso salvarli, neanche sacrificandomi, resta solo dolore.

Affondo, come se stessi precipitando in dell'acqua nera, ma non affondo. Tutto questo mi sembra di averlo già vissuto, ma non mi ricordo quando.

Gli occhi colmi di terrore di mia figlia Bra sono così simili a quelli della mia Bulma. La mia donna mi ha lasciato e ora perderò anche tutti gli altri.

Non ha la forza di alzarmi, resto abbandonato qui, sdraiato in questo limbo. Non riesco a fermare le mie lacrime.

All’improvviso sento una voce, prima lontana e poi sempre più vicina.

“Perché non ti arrendi semplicemente a me? Potrei ridarti la donna che ami, potrei salvare anche gli altri” mi tenta la voce.

“Io non mi arrenderò e vincerò. Salverò tutti e mi riprenderò ciò che è mio con la forza!” sbraitò.

Gli occhi di brace del serpente s’illuminano, brillando nell’oscurità, fissandomi. Illuminando la carcassa di Kakaroth.

Mi obbliga a rivivere la sua morte infinite volte.

Le mie lacrime, sempre più copiose, che ondeggiano intorno a me, mi hanno circondato.

“Puoi salvarlo, puoi impedirgli questa fine…” sussurra tentatore il serpente. Riesco a intravedere le sue fauci spalancate nell’oscurità.

“Come?” ringhio.

 “Devi morire” mi risponde il serpente >.

 

“ _Aaaaaaaaah_!”. Vegeta fu destato dall’urlo di Goku, si guardò intorno confuso.

< Era un sogno? > si chiese. Vide la voragine e notò Goku che ne stava venendo inghiottito, balzò in avanti e lo afferrò per il pugno, immobilizzato. Rischiò di cadere a sua volta, fece leva con le gambe e lo afferrò per il polso. Lo strattonò, cercando di tirarlo in salvo, il sangue tornò a sgorgargli copioso lì dove il verme gigante lo aveva morso.

“Vegeta! Meno male!” disse Goku. La bocca era tornata a muoversi e riuscì a sorridergli.

“Manco due secondi e tu ti fai ammazzare!” si lamentò Vegeta, il viso deformato dallo sforzo.

< Deve essere sotto l’effetto di qualche droga paralizzante > pensò.

“Lo sai che nell’incoscienza mi hai chiamato Goku? Lo dici con due ‘u’” rispose Goku.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, mentre una vena gli pulsava sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Kakaroth, non dire cavolate in momenti simili!” sbraitò.

“C-calmati e… aiutami… per favore” esalò Goku. I muscoli delle sue gambe si rilassarono e ricadde inerte.

Vegeta riuscì a tirarlo in salvo ed ansimò.

“Dannazione. Quando mai si è visto un castello con delle voragini in mezzo al pavimento” borbottò arrabbiato.


	46. Cap.46 Hypno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap.46 Hypno

 

_E dimentico, però dimentico solo il rancore._

 

Bra era circondata da finestre dipinte sulla nuda roccia, aveva le braccia legate dietro la schiena, la corda le aveva segato la pelle pallida riempiendole braccia e polsi di ferite non troppo profonde, ma sanguinanti.

Gli arti le facevano mali, tentava inutilmente di parlare, ma le uscivano solo mugolii indistinti. Le sue parole erano soffocate dallo scotch che le premeva contro la bocca.

I suoi poteri erano annullati e non riusciva a liberarsi dal palo di legno contro cui era stata legata. I suoi vestiti si erano sporcati di polvere, una macchia era anche sulla sua guancia.

< Devo liberarmi e ritrovare Goten! In tutto questo potrebbe essere successo qualsiasi cosa ad Elly.

Per non parlare del fatto che il Demon Prince potrebbe attaccare mio figlio o uno qualsiasi dei bambini > pensò. I suoi muscoli erano in tensione e piccole venuzze le pulsavano sulla fronte e sul collo, dimenava furiosamente la mano.

Un immenso ciondolo d’oro traforato, legato al soffitto da dei pesanti cavi d’acciaio, le ondeggiava rumorosamente davanti al viso. Il fracasso metallico che produceva le faceva dolere la testa.

Il capo della ragazza era legato in modo che non potesse voltare la testa e la titanica moneta si rifletteva nelle sue immense iridi azzurre, muovendosi in modo costante e ripetitivo.

Bra mosse i piedi, graffiandosi anche le caviglie con le corde, non toccava bene per terra sul pavimento, issa com’era sul palo, solo la punta dei suoi stivaletti sfiorava per terra.

Sentiva il suo corpo pulsare fastidiosamente, goccioline di sangue erano gocciolate sul pavimento. Respirava a fatica con il naso, le labbra le facevano male.

Gridò più forte, ma continuarono a venirle versi indistinti. Le sue palpebre si stavano facendo più pesanti e la giovane donna si ritrovò costretta a socchiudere gli occhi, i suoi mugolii si fecero più soffocati e continui. Le sue pupille si dilatarono oltre il normale, mentre l’azzurro dei suoi occhi si scuriva, divenendo più vicino al blu.

Non riusciva più a controllare i suoi movimenti e si sentiva appesantita, le corde le apparvero più pesanti, sentiva il palo premerle dolorosamente contro la schiena.

Tutta la stanza le iniziò ad apparire di diverse tonalità di grigio, mentre il marchingegno proseguiva con il suo movimento perenne e preciso. Il rumore le apparve sempre più lontano, simile a un ronzio.

Espirò rumorosamente dal naso.

 

****

 

 

“Grazie, ho avuto una paura terribile.

Non ci tengo a finire di nuovo all’altro mondo. Voglio poter crescere May” ammise Goku, riprendendo fiato.

< Meno male. Il morso del vermone era veramente solo soporifero e non mortale. Non mi sarei mai perdonato se come ultime parole gli avessi detto quelle cose terribili > pensò. Si mise seduto, detergendosi con la mano il sudore della fronte.

Vegeta si sedette accanto a lui e incrociò le braccia.

“ _Tsk_ ”.

< Ho fatto ancora quel maledetto incubo col serpente di fuoco > pensò.

“Sai, Vegeta, mentre precipitavo… Non ci crederai, ma mi è sembrato di sentire la voce di Crilin. Eppure non ho sbattuto la testa e, nonostante stessi per morire, non poteva trattarsi di un’esperienza pre-morte” spiegò Goku.

Vegeta si grattò la fronte spaziosa.

“Avrebbe senso se fosse prigioniero e non morto. Non abbiamo trovato un corpo e quel namecciano ha cercato in tutti i modi di catturarmi.

Però… a cosa gli potrebbe servire quel saiyan senza naso?” si chiese.

Son negò debolmente con il capo.

“Non lo so, magari non voglio solo accettare di aver perso il mio migliore amico” ammise.

“ _Umphf_. Crilin è morto diverse volte, ma non hai mai reagito così. Penso sia più probabile sia prigioniero qui con Bra e Goten” lo rassicurò Vegeta.

Goku gli sorrise.

“Grazie” sussurrò, notando che l’altro si scuriva in viso.

Vegeta iniziò a dire: “Kakaroth… se io…”, ma s’interruppe con un sospiro.

“Sì?” lo incalzò Son.

“Se dovessi morire, voglio che sia tu a occuparti della mia famiglia” mormorò Vegeta.

Goku si alzò in piedi di scatto, serrando un pugno.

“Non dire mai più una cosa simile! Tu non morirai” urlò.

“Suppongo perché me lo stai ordinando” disse sarcastico Vegeta, rimettendosi in piedi.

 


	47. Cap.47 Hypnotic

Cap.47 Hypnotic

_ L’amore stringe agli angoli la felicità  
La mette in gioco, la smentisce, la educa. _

Goten era appeso al soffitto a testa in giù, i legacci di corda blu gli tenevano bloccate le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, gli stringevano le caviglie, le gambe, le braccia e il petto. Mugolò, aveva un bavaglio che gli stringeva la bocca, arrossandogli le labbra.

Ondeggiava, tentando inutilmente di muoversi.

Sulle pareti di pietra erano dipinte degli spariti musicali con una sostanza viola, intorno alle torce erano incisi dei simboli.

All’altezza del suo viso c’era un televisore, che trasmetteva, con un ronzio fastidioso, delle spirali. Gli occhi di Goten le rifletteva, le sue iridi color pece erano liquide.

I capelli mori gli ricadevano verso il pavimento, la sua capigliatura sembrava un cespuglio disordinato. Tentò di girare la testa, ma il suo sguardo era calamitato dallo schermo.

I muscoli gli dolevano intirizziti, mosse le dita, che gonfie gli formicolavano.

Boccheggiò, sentendo l’odore della stoffa pizzicargli la gola. Tentò inutilmente di incrementare l’aura, i suoi poteri erano bloccati.

Le spirali nel vecchio televisore a tubo catodico incrementarono la velocità, brillando di colori vivaci.

Delle spirali di diversi colori apparvero negli occhi di Goten, che ne socchiuse uno, sgranando l’altro. Le sue pupille sembrarono lampeggiare, mentre vedeva dei luccichini brillare intorno al suo viso.

Goten sentì la testa pesare e si abbandonò, rimanendo penzoloni, mugolando piano. I suoi muscoli erano dolorosamente stretti dalla corda, ma lui avvertì il contatto con il proprio corpo divenire sempre meno presente.

**********

< Non ricordo più da quanto tempo percorriamo questi corridoi di pietra uno dietro l’altro. Non riusciamo più ad avvertire l’aura dei nostri figli.

Questo labirinto sembra costruito proprio per farti perdere prima cognizione di te, poi del resto del mondo, perdendoti nei meandri della tua anima.

Mi sento stanco, confuso e la fame mi sta divorando.

Dannatissime gambe, guai a voi se crollate adesso. Non ho nessuna intenzione di finire sfiancato in ginocchio > pensò Vegeta.

Goku gemette, massaggiandosi lo stomaco che, con dei crampi terribili, faceva dei rumori terribili.

“Avrei dovuto prendere altri biscotti” gemette.

Vegeta sbuffò.

“Tutti questi dannati corridoi infiniti mi ricordano fin troppo quelli della base di Freezer. Non credo che ci troveremo da mangiare o delle cucine” borbottò. Il suo passo stava, gradualmente, rallentando. Appoggiò la mano guantata sulla parete, che adesso era brulla e fatta solo da rettangoli di pietra. Iniziò ad arrancare e si fermò, Goku si girò e si accorse che era rimasto indietro.

Lo raggiunse, accelerando il passo.

“Tutto ok?” domandò Son.

Vegeta annuì, ingoiando un lamento. Si strinse l’addome e sospirò.

“Proprio sicuro di star bene?” domandò Goku, indurendo il tono.

Un rumore cavernoso provenne dall’addome di Vegeta, risuonando sulle pareti.

“Vuoi che ci fermiamo a riposare un attimo? Magari dormiamo a turni per un po’” propose Son.

“Non possiamo perdere tempo inutilmente” ribatté Vegeta.

< Lo capisco, è preoccupato per sua figlia. Come dargli torto? Anche io temo per il mio Goten. Ai nostri occhi saranno sempre i nostri bambini > pensò Goku.

“Urca. Non fare lo sciocco, in queste condizioni non potresti affrontarlo il prossimo mostro” lo richiamò.

Si fermarono entrambi all’unisono, sentendo uno stuzzicante odore di cibo pungergli le narici.  

“Ho già dormito abbastanza, non potrei sopportare degli altri incubi” disse Vegeta, abbandonandosi contro la parete. Deglutì rumorosamente, la salivazione gli era aumentata.

“Kakaroth… sto avendo delle allucinazioni olfattive” ammise.

“Lo sento anche io!” gridò Goku. Lo afferrò per la collottola della maglia e lo trascinò, irruppe oltre una porta, dove si trovava una serie di alieni dalla pelle rossa, intenti a cucinare.

“Kakaroth, cosa ti è saltato in mente?! Non dovevamo farci scoprire!” sbraitò.

Goku partì all’attacco e fece svenire i cuochi uno dopo l’altro, gli occhi gli brillavano. Si guardò intorno, vedendo tavoli colmi di cibo dai colori insoliti e brocche d’acqua.

“Ora si mangia!” disse con tono spontaneo.

Vegeta sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

_ “Appena riusciamo a metterci in salvo, mangeremo!” gridò Radish. Scoppiò a ridere, aveva una serie di vassoi stretti tra le mani. _

_ Vegeta si voltò, stringendo un sacco di patate. Alle sue spalle c’era anche Nappa intento a correre, un cosciotto in bocca e un barile d’acqua tra le braccia. _

_ “Tornate qui!”. “… ermi…”. “Voi!”. Diverse voci confuse si accavallavano risuonando l’una sopra l’altra. _

_ Vegeta schivò un coltello e si abbassò, evitando anche un mattarello. _

_ < Tutto gli alieni della mensa di Lord Freezer ci sono alle calcagna! > pensò. _

Vegeta sospirò.

< Quando fa così, è uguale a suo fratello Radish > pensò, vedendo che Goku aveva iniziato a strafogarsi di cibo.

Vegeta si gettò sopra un cosciotto ed iniziò a divorarlo rumorosamente, sporcandosi anche la battle-suit.

“ _Fuono… stafo mofendo di fame_ …” biascicò.

< Ha ragione Freezer quando dice che siamo degli scimmioni. Devo essere veramente disgustoso in questo momento, mentre la mia bocca ricolma di cibo lascia cadere residui da tutte le parti, ma…

Quella lucertola non sa proprio cosa si perde! BUONO! > pensò.


	48. Cap.48 Zarbon VS Crilin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è una strofa della canzone di Tiziano Ferro: “Solo” è solo una parola.

Cap.48 Zarbon VS Crilin

 

_Penso a te che pensi a me  
E una vita si allontana._

 

Zarbon camminava vicino al muro, con la mano appoggiata sulla parete di pietra, lì dove si trovavano dipinti di demoni dalla pelle verde.

“Sicuro che sia qui il Demon Prince?” chiese. Rabbrividì, il suo corpo tozzo tremava ogni volta che sentiva un goccio d’acqua cadere.

“Più che sicuro, ma Elly non è ancora pronta per affrontarlo. Anzi, dobbiamo sbrigarci a raggiungerla nuovamente. Sarà fragile fin quando non si sveglierà” rispose Nappa. Il suo viso era contratto e scuro.

“Allora perché diamine ci siamo venuti?” chiese Zarbon.

< Mi era parso di sentire la voce di Vegeta prima… Però, anche se fosse, non possiamo andare ad aiutare il saiyan.

Per Nappa dev’essere ancora più difficile che per me non poter andare ad aiutare il suo principe. In fondo, possiamo solo fidarci di lui e di Goku > pensò.

Nappa cercò di forzare una porta, strinse la maglia e l’aprì a forza.

“Te l’ho detto. Dobbiamo prendere una cosa e andarcene subito” rispose.

“Che cosa diamine dobbiamo prendere?” borbottò Zarbon.

Nappa si fermò e sospirò, negando con il capo.

“Il drago mi è apparso in sogno e mi ha dato delle istruzioni. Serve un elemento perché Elly raggiunga lo stadio che gli serve” sussurrò.

< Anche se lo stress fisico potrebbe ucciderla… > pensò. Serrò un pugno e chinò il capo, entrando nella stanza.

Zarbon rimase fuori, lo guardò iniziare a frugare e si voltò, controllando il corridoio. Impallidì vedendo una figura alta fino al suo ginocchio avvicinarsi, con gli occhi rossi e un’aura oscura.

“C’è un nemico” sibilò.

“Trattienilo o sconfiggilo. Il passaggio segreto che stiamo cercando dev’essere qui vicino” disse Nappa.

< Mi sento un traditore. Però devo seguire il volere delle creature leggendarie, loro ci guideranno nella sconfitta del serpente di fuoco > si disse.

Zarbon piegò il viso in una smorfia e si mise in posizione di combattimento, gonfiando i muscoli dirompenti del petto. Guardò confuso davanti a sé, riconoscendo la figura di Crilin.

< Cosa ci fa qui questo saiyan senza naso? Non era morto? > si chiese.

“Tu…”. Iniziò a dire, dovette schivare un kienzan rosso con cui Crilin tentò di tagliargli la testa.

I suoi occhi erano spenti e al centro di essi c’erano dei pentacoli violetti.

“Non dirmi che sei posseduto, piccoletto?!” gridò Zarbon.

< Un tempo ero io il malvagio e lui il buono. Quando il mondo si è capovolto? > si chiese.

Crilin tentò di colpire all’interno della stanza con un’onda energetica, Zarbon la raggiunse con un colpo di mano, dissipandola.

Crilin si trasformò in supersaiyan e partì all’attacco, infierì con una serie di colpi contro Zarbon. L’alieno fu costretto ad arrancare.

“Sbrigati!” gridò.

“Tenta di resistere!” urlò Nappa all’interno. Abbassò un candelabro e aprì un passaggio nella parete, lo attraversò correndo.

< Devo trovare alla svelta quello che stiamo cercando, non se Zarbon reggerà a lungo > pensò.

Zarbon schivò un calcio diretto al viso, la sua pelle verde si era già ricoperta di tagli ed ematomi.

Crilin lo colpì con un pugno al viso, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra.

Zarbon si rialzò ruggendo.

“Non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare adesso che non ho la mia bellezza!” tuonò. Incrementò la sua aura e partì al contrattacco.


	49. Cap.49 Donne saiyan

Cap.49 Donne saiyan

_Perché “solo” è solo una di mille parole._

 

“Urca, che spanciata ragazzi!” disse Goku, massaggiandosi l’addome.

< Dopo aver mangiato il mondo mi appare migliore > pensò.

Guardò Vegeta chiudere tutti i vari alieni cuochi dentro uno sgabuzzino, chiudendolo con un pesante catenaccio.

“Scusa se ci ho messo in pericolo, ma quando ho sentito quell’odorino non ho capito più niente” disse.

Vegeta scosse il capo, massaggiandosi la fronte.

“Probabilmente cucinavano per mantenere vivi i prigionieri. Visto che Junior, di certo, non mangia” disse. Si grattò una spalla e scosse il capo. “Questa è bassa manovalanza aliena, si trova facilmente nei pianeti peggiori. Il serpente di fuoco sta organizzando un vero e proprio esercito da invasione partendo dal basso”.

“Speriamo che non riescano a dare l’allarme” borbottò Goku, grattandosi un orecchio.

< Un tempo avrei avuto paura a dirglielo, li avrebbe eliminati per sicurezza > rifletté.

“Andiamo” ordinò Vegeta. Si legò una sacca colma di fiasche d’acqua e vari generi alimentari.

Goku annuì e lo seguì, tornarono a percorrere i lunghi corridoi.

< Vegeta sembra rinvigorito rispetto a prima. Ha mangiato quasi più di me, a malapena riuscivo a crederci.

Sta reagendo rafforzandosi sia nel fisico che nello spirito.

Eppure… non riesco a smettere di essere preoccupato.

Non importa, qualsiasi cosa succederò, lo affronteremo, insieme > pensò.

“Se mi dovesse venire fame, potrò…” propose.

“Solo quando te lo dirò io, Kakaroth. Non sappiamo quanto ancora rimarremo qui e di sicuro non potremo tornare indietro per cercare nuovamente le cucine” ribatté secco il principe dei saiyan.

 

***********

 

Nappa corse fuori, teneva un sacchetto con una mano, si trovò davanti Zarbon in piedi, con una gamba spezzata e Crilin incosciente a terra.

“Spero tu non lo abbia ucciso” disse il saiyan.

Zarbon sputò un grumo di sangue per terra e si pulì il dorso della mano.

“Certo che no” ringhiò.

“Torniamo alla grotta” ordinò Nappa.

Zarbon sbuffò e si caricò Crilin in spalla.

“Sicuro che non vuoi cercare Goku e Vegeta? Forse sono in questo posto anche loro” disse.

Nappa chinò il capo, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

< Non posso dirgli che così sento che vogliono gli dei polpi… o forse sì. In fondo è lui che mi ha convinto a seguire questi miei sentimenti > pensò.

“Vorrei, ma il drago mi ha detto di riportare ‘questo’ ad Elly il prima possibile. Gli dei non vogliono che cambiamo questa storia” gemette.

“Allora muoviamoci ad andare” ordinò Zarbon, spiccando il volo.

Nappa nascose il sacchetto sotto la maglia blu e levitò a sua volta, seguendo l’alieno.

Percorsero il cielo notturno, dirigendosi verso le montagne. Le stelle erano coperte da una leggera foschia, la temperatura esca di un paio di gradi.

Zarbon atterrò pesantemente, seguito da Nappa. Entrambi si accorsero che c’era un’aura vicino alla grotta.

Nappa incrementò l’aura, scatto in avanti e bloccò lo sconosciuto contro la parete di roccia.

Kamhara gemette di dolore.

“Na-Nappa… fermati… sono io…”. gemette

Nappa indietreggiò, Zarbon li raggiunse.

“Ci mancava soltanto un altro scimmione” borbottò.

“Ho… ho sognato un drago, che mi chiamava” esalò Kamhara, massaggiandosi il punto in cui Nappa l’aveva colpita.

“Non mi piace eccessivamente l’idea di dover seguire un piano predefinito, ma, finché funziona, andrà bene” borbottò Nappa.


	50. Cap.50 La liberazione di Bra e Goten

Cap.50 La liberazione di Bra e Goten

 

 _E tutte quelle lacrime oggi sono promesse,_  
E rido perché so che tornerò ad amare ancora,  
E urlo a chi vorrà ascoltare  
Che “solo” è solo una parola.

 

 

Kamhara guardò Crilin steso nel suo letto, il saiyan figlio di Toma era pesantemente addormentato.

La strega impose le mani sulla sua testa e strinse gli occhi, concentrandosi.

“Riuscirà a liberarlo dalla possessione?” domandò Zarbon.

Nappa annuì.

“I suoi poteri sono molto sviluppati” rispose.

< Al contrario dei mio, di cui ho cercato di disfarmi > pensò, corrugando la fronte.

“Purtroppo il serpente di fuoco ha avuto il tempo, dopo averlo ipnotizzato, di riuscire a prendere il controllo pure della sua mente” spiegò.

Zarbon sospirò, era seduto su una sedia, la sua gamba ingessata era appoggiata su un’altra.

“Come ci ha trovato lei, potrebbero trovarci anche i nostri avversari” disse, guardando Elly stesa sul divano.

“Per questo ci siamo spostati nella sua casa. Ti ricordo che John ha dei poteri demoniaci, può schermarci qui” gli ricordò Nappa.

“Certo che sei diventato davvero intrattabile. Non vedo l’ora che ti possa riprendere il tuo ciondolo e le tue solite fattezze” borbottò Kamhara.

< Rischia di farmi sbagliare gl’incantesimi. Non sono per niente di buon umore, volevo cercare il principe e aiutarlo > pensò.

“Prova a zoppicare tu in giro” borbottò Zarbon.

“Non esagerare. La tua razza è simile ai rospi di Nameck, riuscite a rimanere in piedi anche con molte ossa rotte” ribatté Nappa.

“Questo non aiuta la mia, al momento, già mancante leggiadria” si lamentò Zarbon con tono polemico.

 

 

*****

 

“Là in fondo vedo una luce, è come se ci fosse un’illuminazione elettrica e non delle torce” notò Goku.

Vegeta annuì ed entrambi accelerarono il passo, dirigendosi in quella direzione.

Son sfondò una porta e sgranò gli occhi, dietro delle sbarre di ferro emananti un’aura nera, c’erano sia Bra che Goten.

“Li abbiamo trovati!” gridò.

Vegeta corse dentro e guardò i due giovani, erano ritti in piedi, rigidi, gli occhi di Goten erano ancora percorsi da spirali, quelli di Bra erano di un blu molto scuro e spenti.

“Sembrano ipnotizzati. Non possono scappare da soli” disse Vegeta.

Goku si avvicinò alle sbarre, queste iniziarono a risucchiargli l’aura, l’eroe della Terra fu costretto a saltare all’indietro.

“ _Tsk_ , quelle sbarre succhiano le energie. Se becco quella biscia mostruosa me la paga” ringhiò Briefs.

Goku si guardò intorno.

“Non vedo serrature o lucchetti, non mi vengono in mente modi per aprire” ammise.

Vegeta si grattò la fronte.

“Probabilmente Junior lo apre con i suoi poteri” rifletté.

Goku gonfiò il petto e propose: “Posso provarci con il potere del drago”.

Vegeta negò con il capo.

“Prima di tutto, ci serve e non puoi usare la sua energia per fare altro. Inoltre non credo possa funzionare. Il tuo è un potere benigno, quello del Demon Prince è neutrale” ribatté.

Goku si voltò verso il principe dei saiyan.

“Questo vuol dire che devi usare il tuo, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta annuì.

“Lasciami usare il… “lupo” disse.

Goku sgranò gli occhi.

< Cosa sta dicendo?! > si chiese.

< Ricordati le parole di Vargas > lo rimbeccò il drago d’oro nella sua mente.

“Ulula pure” disse ironico.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, chiuse gli occhi e il simbolo reale gli apparve sulla fronte. La sua aura divenne dorata, gocce di sudore iniziarono a solcargli il viso.

Goku serrò i pugni, vedendo che anche l’aura di Vegeta diventava nera, mentre le sbarre si aprivano.

Il principe dei saiyan crollò all’indietro, incosciente. Goku lo afferrò al volo e se lo caricò in spalla, si avvicinò ai due ragazzi titubante, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

< Questo posso farlo ‘io’ > disse il drago. Un bagliore dorato si dipartì dalla fronte di Son e colì sia Goten che Bra.

I due ragazzi si risvegliarono, guardandosi intorno spaesati.

“Presto, dobbiamo scappare” ordinò loro Goku.

Goten abbracciò Bra, stringendola.

“Meno male, stai bene. Ho avuto così paura per te” disse.

Bra si accorse che con la mano con cui le stringeva il fianco, era andato a sfiorarle i glutei solidi.

“Guai a te, Goten Son” sbottò.

Goten deglutì e indietreggiò.

“Andiamo… ora…” disse secco Goku. I due ragazzi annuirono, lo videro correre via e lo inseguirono a passo veloce a loro volta.

< Papà, dacci almeno il tempo di riprenderci! > pensò Goten, vedendo che l’andatura di Bra era leggermente altalenante.

< Sento crescere dentro di me un’ansia sempre più fastidiosa, è come se questi corridoi avessero iniziato a chiudersi su di noi.

L’oscurità si fa più densa e tutto mi sembra più confuso.

Cosa sta succedendo? > si chiese Goku. “Restiamo uniti” ordinò.

< Il mio cuore mi sta martellando dolorosamente nel petto. Non è dovuto solo a vedere mio padre lì incosciente o a quello che ho passato. No, sento un gelo scendere nelle ossa e nel cuore. Sì, un freddo di morte sta calando su tutto > rifletté Bra e afferrò la mano di Goten.

Quest’ultimo arrossì.

Goku li guardò di sfuggita, il respiro affannoso.

< Il ruggito del drago risuona nella mia mente. Siamo in pericolo > si disse.

Nell’oscurità, alle loro spalle, risuonò un lungo sibilo. Tutti e tre i saiyan si voltarono, vedendo un’enorme lingua di fiamma saggiare l’aria. Seguita da due enormi occhi di brace.

Goten si mise di fianco a Bra, deglutendo.

< Quegli occhi sembrano bruciare eternamente, come due bocche di odio e furore, di perdita e dolore > pensò. I due giovani indietreggiarono, abbracciandosi.

Goku li raggiunse e porse al figlio il principe dei saiyan incosciente.

“Te lo affido” disse secco. Goten lo prese tra le braccia, mentre Bra rimaneva avvinghiata al suo braccio.

“Papà…” mormorò Goten confuso.

“Porta lui e sua figlia fuori di qui” ordinò Goku, incrementando l’aura.

“…  _Ma_ …” ribatté debolmente il figlio.

“Vai sempre dritto e portali via. È un ordine Goten!” urlò Goku.

Goten rabbrividì, spaventato e si caricò Vegeta in spalla. Afferrò la mano della moglie e corse via.

Goku controllò che si fossero allontanati e si voltò a guardare gli occhi di brace nell’ombra, scorgendo dei denti affilati di fiamme, intenti a sorridere.

 


	51. Cap.51 Contro la donna di cristallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay7BxCyUS2s.

Cap.51 Contro la donna di cristallo

 

< La testa mi scoppia. Mi fanno male le tempie e ho un leggero senso di nausea. Che è successo?

Non mi ricordo niente. No, un momento… Comincio a ricordare. Le sbarre, il potere.

Odio ridurmi in questo stato ogni volta che uso il potere reale.

Apro gli occhi, debolmente. In questi casi, se lo faccio troppo velocemente sopraggiunge la nausea. Ormai ho esperienza.

Quando mi riprendo completamente, mi accorgo di essere appoggiato a una di queste pareti di roccia. Ormai è un’abitudine.

Davanti a me stanno schierati fianco a fianco Bra e Goten, in posizione di combattimento >.

“Consegnatemelo e nessuno si farà male” disse l’avversaria. Era una gigantessa coperta da un’armatura di cristallo, aveva una spada dello stesso materiale trasparente.

“Se mi vuoi, vienimi a prendere” disse Vegeta, facendo qualche passo tremante in avanti.

Bra si voltò e sorrise, aveva il viso pallido e gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie.

“Papà, ti sei svegliato” disse.

< Dall’ultima volta che l’ho visto sembra avere un’energia nuova > pensò.

Vegeta si mise davanti a loro, fronteggiando il nemico.

< Fortunatamente non si tratta del Demon Prince. Al momento non avrei l’energia necessaria per sconfiggere Junior.

Anche se la mia avversaria è alta più di due metri. Questo è uno di quei momenti in cui vorrei essere un po’ più alto > pensò.

La nemica alzò la lama della propria arma, i suoi seni massicci ondeggiarono al suo movimento.

“Andate, vi raggiungo dopo” ordinò Vegeta con tono schietto.

“Anche tu…” mormorò Goten e Vegeta si voltò di scatto.

“Kakaroth?” chiese il principe dei saiyan.

“Sta sfidando il serpente. È rimasto indietro” rispose Bra, stringendo spasmodicamente i pugni.

Vegeta balzò all’indietro, evitando un colpo della spada. Una serie di cristalli aguzzi crebbero dal pavimento, squarciandolo.

Bra tentò di mandarne uno in frantumi, ma si ferì solo la pelle.

“Svelti, muovetevi. Io e Kakaroth vi raggiungeremo!” ordinò Vegeta.

Goten afferrò la mano della moglie e la condusse con sé, quest’ultima si voltò.

< Ti prego, papà, dai il meglio di te. Forse tu e Goku insieme avrete la possibilità di eliminare di serpente il serpente dagli occhi di brace > pensò, dando un ultimo sguardo al padre.

Vegeta raggiunse il livello di supersaiyan blue.

< Non permetterò a Kakaroth di farsi uccidere. Non ho nessuna intenzione di vederlo morire tra le mie braccia. Non arriverò tardi! > pensò.

Saltò sulla spada della nemica e si mise a correre, colpì con un pugno il polso del nemico, spezzandoglielo.

Fu colpito dalla mano della nemica, intenta a urlare e venne sbalzato contro il muro, cadde per terra e sputò sangue, rialzandosi a fatica.

“Ti schiaccerò, maledetto insetto” ringhiò l’avversaria.

“Devo dedurre che ti sei bevuta il cervello. Nessuno batte il principe dei saiyan, Vegeta-sama” sfidò il nemico, risistemandosi in posizione di combattimento.

“Puoi anche essere il re della Terra, nessuno può sperare di battermi” ringhiò la nemica, rimettendo in asse il suo polso.

< Bisogna dire che sa rispondere a tono, ma la vera sfida inizia ora > pensò Vegeta.


	52. Cap.52 Prince’s Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Requiem for a dream. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LhaXf3iTHo.

Cap.52 Prince’s Dignity

 

 

< Un ennesimo colpo di coda mi scaraventa contro il tetto di roccia, che frana rumorosamente. Bloccandomi a terra, spezzandomi delle ossa, grido di dolore, incrementando l’aura. La volontà mi sta venendo meno, la mia trasformazione è cessata > pensò Goku.

Il serpente di fuoco conficcò i denti nel fianco del drago dorato che era apparso davanti a lui.

Son ululò di dolore, mentre il sangue iniziava a sgorgare dal suo fianco. Il potere del drago cessò e l’animale simbolo scomparve in una serie di bagliori dorati.

Goku cercò di rimettersi in piedi, le braccia gli cedettero e cadde nuovamente sdraiato a faccia in giù, nel pavimento sporco di polvere e del suo sangue.

< Why won’t you save me? > si ritrovò a pensare. Boccheggiò, chiudendo gli occhi, il suo respiro si mozzò.

< Quei maledetti occhi rossi li posso vedere nell’oscurità anche con gli occhi chiusi. Come un incubo che continua quando ti svegli >. Si ritrovò a vomitare succhi gastrici.

< There is nothing in you > ruggì il serpente di fuoco nella sua mente.

Risuonarono dei passi frettolosi.

“Kakaroth!” urlò Vegeta. Si piegò su Goku e lo scosse, Son riuscì a socchiudere un occhio e vide la sua immagine sfocata, ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere il suo viso.

Vegeta aveva del cristallo sulla spalla e un taglio sanguinante sulla gamba.

< Sono riuscito a spuntarla appena in tempo. Se avessi tardato a vincere… no, non voglio pensarci > pensò.

“Lascia che ora prenda il tuo posto” disse con tono serio.

Goku cercò di rispondergli, ma gli uscirono solo dei versi gutturali.

“Almeno puoi recuperare le forze”. Proseguì Vegeta.

Goku serrò le labbra e scosse il capo, espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Ve-Vegeta… ascolta, stai molto attento. Lui è fortissimo” esalò.

“Non preoccuparti” gli rispose Vegeta. Vide Goku perdere nuovamente i sensi e si rialzò, mettendosi davanti a lui, ritto di fronte al serpente di fuoco.

 

< Mi riprendo pian piano e mi rialzo con fatica.

Tento di non guardarmi intorno, ma non vedo niente.

Tutto tace. Mi abituo all’oscurità e alzo gli occhi, vedo Vegeta appoggiato alla parete, in piedi.

Una volta in piedi, anche se un po’ storto, gli vado incontro a fatica.

“Il serpente?” chiedo confuso.

“Per un po’ non darà più fastidio” mi risponde Vegeta con un sorriso sincero. Non gliene ho mai visti fare. Sembra quasi una persona normale. Una volta che gli sono prossimo alza la mano. Non capisco.

“Amici?” chiede debolmente. Qualcosa non quadra. Amico mi stai preoccupando.

“Fratelli” rispondo, credendo profondamente in quello che sto dicendo, appoggiando la mia mano sulla sua.

A quel punto mi crolla letteralmente tra le braccia.

“Ma che…?” chiedo sconcertato.

“La mia Bulma, sai, credo che sto per raggiungerla” mormora enigmatico.

Non riesco a rispondere niente che ricade all’indietro. “Cos…Vegeta…oh no”.

Le parole scivolano una dopo l’altra dalle mie labbra, non mi rendo bene nemmeno conto di cosa sto dicendo. Semplicemente non mi capacito.

No! Nooo! Tutto questo non sta succedendo! Sono ancora incosciente e sto avendo un incubo a causa dei troppi colpi ricevuti.

Comincio a scuoterlo, ma non succede niente. So già cos’è successo, ma non sono disposto ad accettarlo.

Amico mio… Perché? Se solo non ti avessi lasciato andare a combattere al posto mio >.

“Vegetaaaaaa!”. Il suo urlo squarciò il silenzio del corridoio oscuro.

 

“Una volta qualcuno mi disse che la morte è come un viaggio. Non sempre è la fine, a volte è un inizio”. Risuonò la voce di Vargas dal ciondolo del principe dei saiyan.


	53. Cap.53 La demone dal serpente

Cap.53 La demone dal serpente

 

Kamhara guardava il viso di Crilin con aria preoccupata, tenendo le labbra strette. Avvertì una fitta al petto e deglutì, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e i lunghi capelli rossi le ricadevano scomposti dietro le spalle.

< Dai, ‘cugino’. Puoi reagire, puoi riuscire a svegliarti. Non ti arrendere al serpente > pensò, aumentando il volume della sua litania.

Crilin mugolava nell’incoscienza.

 

_Crilin vedeva sfocato intorno a sé, udì sibilare e balzò di lato, strinse i pugni e si mise in posizione di combattimento, tremando._

_“Dove sei, dannato serpente, vieni fuori?!” sbraitò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la testa priva di capelli._

_Udì ridacchiare e si girò, arrossì vistosamente trovandosi davanti C18 completamente ignuda._

_“Di-Diciotto?” domandò._

_Notò che la donna aveva un serpente che, nelle sue spire, le avvolgeva delicatamente il collo e le copriva i seni._

_18 avvicinò la mano al viso e piegò le labbra in un sorriso, piegando di lato il capo._

_“Qualcosa non va con il nostro signore? Vuoi abbandonarci? Lo sai che io gli sono fedele” disse._

_Crilin indietreggiò e scosse il capo, guardando gli occhi di brace della bionda che gli stava davanti._

_“Tu non sei veramente la mia Diciotto. Questo è un inganno, stai cercando di farmi passare dalla parte di quel mostro._

_Volete farmi il lavaggio del cervello come avete fatto con Junior!” sbraitò._

_La donna si avvicinò e Crilin sentì il battito cardiaco aumentare, il suo viso era accaldato e le orecchie gli pulsavano, bollenti._

_“Vuoi forse dirmi che non vuoi rimanere più al mio fianco?” disse la donna. Si piegò in avanti e lo accarezzò._

_Crilin gli allontanò la mano con malagrazia e incrementò l’aura._

_“Io sono un guerriero, un saiyan cresciuto sulla Terra. Non permetterò a quella creatura di distruggere tutto ciò che conosco._

_Tornerò a casa da mia figlia e della sua famiglia. Se è vero che 18 è nelle tue spire, maledetto serpente, allora le forzerò con queste mani e ti distruggerò. Salverò la donna che amo!” gridò._

_Il serpente al collo della creatura dalle fattezze femminili si scagliò contro di lui._

_Crilin lo afferrò per il collo e, con un grido, strinse fino a soffocarlo. Il rettile scomparve, mentre delle alte fiamme comparivano tutt’intorno. Il figlio di Toma socchiuse gli occhi._

_< Sento una nuova energia in me, non mi arrenderò! Questa volta non morirò, niente mi sconfiggerà!  > gridò mentalmente._

_Iniziò a risuonare la litania di Kamhara, il cui suono coprì il crepitio del fuoco._

_Una spada di luce rosa discese fino al giovane guerriero che l’afferrò al volo, la utilizzò per dare un fendente alla creatura demoniaca._

_La falsa C18 scomparve e Crilin atterrò pesantemente a terra, acquattato._

 

Crilin riaprì gli occhi urlando. Destando Zarbon che si era addormentato accanto al punto in cui riposava Elly.

Crilin si guardò intorno confuso, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Dov’è Junior?!” sbraitò.

“Adesso calmati” disse Nappa, avvicinandosi.

“Devo andare! Devo trovare la mia 18!” gridò Crilin, il viso arrossato e gli occhi umidi.

“Riposati, ti sei appena ripreso” sussurrò Kamhara.


	54. Cap.54 Wolf

Cap.54 Wolf

 

<Mi chiedo se venire al mondo sia così. Svegliarsi in un luogo sconosciuto, mentre una luce troppo forte per i tuoi giovani occhi ti abbaglia. Trovarsi in un corpo estraneo che nemmeno sai gestire.

Perché almeno questo è quello che provo io. Dovrei essere morto, dovrei.... Ormai conosco com’è quando si muore, stavolta è stato diverso.

Pian piano prendo possesso del corpo dove mi trovo.

Non è il mio, questo è fin troppo chiaro, chissà dove sarà il mio vero corpo in questo momento.

Ci stavo bene, mi piaceva essere me; non mi è chiaro, invece, se mi piacerà essere quello che sono adesso.

No, non sono proprio rinato… qualcuno si è semplicemente divertito a traslare il mio spirito da un corpo all’altro.

L’avevo detto che quella ferita era troppo piccola per essere mortale, o almeno non doveva esserlo per il principe dei saiyan.

 

Non so dove sono, non sono nemmeno sicuro se sono cosciente o meno. Forse mi trovo da qualche parte nel mezzo. Magari è tutto un sogno dalla notte in cui ho perso la mia ‘Donna’.

Mi sento come stessi fluttuando, andando alla deriva in un posto oscuro.

Cos’è questo? Cosa sto provando di previso? Come posso sentirmi in un posto così estraneo e familiare allo stesso tempo?

Sicuramente sto dormendo. Sono prossimo a svegliarmi da questo sogno?

Immagini confuse sfarfallano nella mia mente. Vedo morte, distruzioni, esplosioni, frammentate dagli occhi di Trunks, Bulma, Kakaroth, i miei nipoti…

Forse sto solo perdendo la testa.

Qual è la realtà? Perché tutto mi sembra così distante eppure così vicino?

Mi rialzo, o meglio ci provo, perché rimango raso terra. Mi guardo meglio e resto basito >.

 

**********

 

Goku stava seduto in terra, Gli sfiorò la mano gelida e rimase a fissarlo con lo sguardo spento.

< Il corpo del mio migliore amico è scomparso sotto i miei occhi.

Nemmeno quest’ultimo saluto mi è stato concesso nei confronti del principe dei saiyan.

Che Junior, o chi lo controlla, lo abbia richiamato a sé? Mi rimaneva solo quello di Vegeta >. Deglutì rumorosamente, venendo scosso da dei tremiti.

Il pavimento sotto di lui iniziò a tremare, alcuni calcinacci gli finirono nei capelli. Goku alzò il capo, osservò le crepe che si stavano aprendo nel soffitto e nelle pareti con sguardo vacuo.

“Papà!” udì urlare.

Vide Goten correre nella sua direzione e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa ci fai ancora qui?” chiese con voce rauca e spossata.

“Non potevamo abbandonarvi. Dov’è Vege…”. Iniziò a dire Goten.

Goku chinò il capo, il viso in ombra, una lacrima gli solcò il viso.

< No… non ha senso… > pensò Goten, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Iniziarono ad aprirsi, rumorosamente, delle voragini nel pavimento.

“Dobbiamo andare via!” urlò Goten con tono spaventato. Issò Goku, prendendolo in braccio. Il padre lo guardò confuso, boccheggiando, il viso terreo.

“Bra ci aspetta all’uscita, l’abbiamo trovata” disse Goten, correndo.

Goku gli abbandonò la testa sul petto.

“Devo cercare Vegeta… quello che ne resta… Devo seppellirlo” farfugliò.

“Vegeta era anche mio amico, papà, ma non possiamo perdere la vita per salvare un… cadavere. Sarebbe d’accordo anche ‘lui’” disse Goten con tono gelido.

< Non avrei mai voluto dire delle parole così crude > pensò, trattenendo le lacrime.

“Se n’è andato…” esalò Goku. Serrò gli occhi, gettò indietro la testa e gridò di dolore.

 

***********

 

Un ululato rimbombò nella prigione, alzandosi oltre l’unica finestrella. Oltre di essa e delle pesanti sbarre s’intravedeva la luce della luna.

 

< Sono un lupo.

Non posso crederci, ma, forse, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare. Se mi avessero trasformato realmente nel mio animale simbolo, il serpente di fuoco avrebbe potuto divorarmi e inglobare il mio potere.

Mi viene da ridere, sono cascati nel trucchetto di Vargas. Davvero, è stato fin troppo semplice ingannarlo.

Forse perché sono l’unico saiyan che si trasforma in lupo con la luna rossa > pensò Vegeta. Cercò di alzarsi sulle zampe, la catena legata a una di esse cigolò.

Il lupo ringhiò piano, un odore familiare gli punse le narici. Socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò lentamente.

“Vegeta” si sentì chiamare.

 


	55. Cap.55 Life

Cap.55 Life

_ E dimentico però dimentico solo il rancore _ .

< La voce che mi ha chiamato è una voce dolce, che credevo di non poter più udire. Se è un sogno non svegliatemi, mi accontento anche di rimanere un lupo. 

Mi volto pian piano e la vedo: bellissima come la ricordavo. Ha ancora i vestiti di quella sera. 

“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” mi chiede, allungando le braccia verso di me, anche lei è incatenata per una caviglia. 

Dev’essere in quella posizione da parecchio, perché si muove a fatica. Inoltre il ferro le ha graffiato la pelle. 

No… La domanda è cosa hanno fatto a lei! Chi, soprattutto? Me la pagheranno e non mi interessa se non ho più i miei poteri, li sbranerò vivi >.

********

Junior si mise in ginocchio e chinò il capo, i denti gli si erano allungati e si erano sporcati di sangue violetto.

< Ho i pensieri così confusi. Vedo flash, alcuni di sangue, non capisco bene cosa sta succedendo. Temo di star dimenticando chi sono, c’è solo rancore… > pensò, boccheggiando.

“Mio signore, ho trasferito l’anima come mi aveva richiesto. Cosa vi adira così tanto?” chiese.

Il serpente si dimenava e si contraeva davanti a lui, ruggendo.

“Ci ha ingannati! Non era il lupo il suo animale simbolo!” sibilò inferocito. I suoi occhi ardevano con più furia del solito e le fiamme si tingevano anche di nero.

“Mio signore… Cosa devo fare?” chiese Junior, serrando i pugni.

< N-non riesco a ricordare abbia mai avuto elementi di altri animali simbolo. Sembra quasi che ci siano in me delle coscienze che si ribellano, m’impediscono di rimembrare elementi della mia vita > rifletté, sentendo le orecchie aguzze fischiare. Assottigliò gli occhi, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava la fronte. < Forse è perché non ho mai amato prendere ordini, non ho mai permesso a nessuno di comandarmi > pensò.

“Torturalo affinché te lo confessi. Non temere la sua nuova natura. Comprenderai quello che ti dice ugualmente tramite i poteri del Demon Prince” rispose il serpente, calmandosi.

< Avrò ciò che alimenta il mio fuoco: dolore e sangue > si compiacque. 

*******

Piccolo aprì la mano con cui teneva il lupo semincosciente e lo lasciò cadere di peso, esanime, sul pavimento.

“Per essere un lupo, sei resistente” mormorò, osservandolo inerte sul pavimento della cella.

Bulma scoppiò a piangere, le lacrime le rigarono il viso, mentre vedeva la pelliccia dell’anima sporca di sangue. Gemette, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

“Sei un orribile e maledetto mostro! Tu non sei Junior, sei un animale! Solo una vera bestia avrebbe potuto ridurlo così!” inveì.

< Ho desiderato così tanto rivedere il mio principe, ma non avrei certo voluto finisse in una situazione simile. 

Quando le fauci del serpente di fuoco si sono richiuse su di me, ho pensato che lo avrei perso per sempre. La città è andata distrutta, ma quelle fauci infuocate mi hanno teletrasportato qui, invece di uccidermi. Ha spezzato tutte quelle vite solo per potermi rapire.

Ha detto che solo io potrei maneggiare la sua ‘anima’, una volta che il serpente avesse inglobato il suo potere. Si aspettano che lo tradisca per aver salva la vita, che gli doni la chiave per avere il potere reale > pensò.

Il lupo socchiuse gli occhi, riconoscendo la voce di Bulma e, guaendo, cercò di strisciare verso di lei.

Junior gli legò nuovamente la zampa.

Bulma si sporse in avanti, facendo cigolare le proprie catene e gli adagiò il muso sulle sue gambe. Abbracciò il suo pelo, sporcandosi a sua volta del suo sangue e si piegò in avanti, posandogli un bacio sul muso.

Junior li guardò.

_ Elly gli sorrise e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, accarezzandogli il viso. _

_ Junior la strinse a sé e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. _

_ Elly gli cinse un braccio, rimanendo seduta sulle sue gambe e sbadigliò, chiudendo gli occhi. Il suo respiro si fece regolare, i suoi occhi erano socchiusi. _

_ Junior le sfilò il cappellino di Natale e le sorrise. _

_ < Il suo sorriso continua ad illuminare i miei Natali, come quando era piccola… e tutta la mia vita – pensò. _

Il namecciano scosse il capo e uscì dalla cella, ringhiando.


	56. Cap.56 Il segreto spaventoso della luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di M.G.F.: "The deepest steps, the darkest nights  
> Can't separate, can't keep me from you side  
> I get so lost, forget my way  
> But still you love and you don't forget my name" [da Stars - Skillet].
> 
>  

 

Cap.56 Il segreto spaventoso della luna

_I passi più profondi, le notti più buie._ __  
Non possiamo dividerci, non posso evitarti.  
Sono davvero perso, ho dimenticato la mia vita,  
ma tu ami ancora e non dimentichi il mio nome.

Junior raggiunse la parete di pietra con una serie di testate, tenendo i pugni stretti, le unghie conficcate nella pelle, il sangue violetto che scendeva, mentre si apriva un’escoriazione sulla sua fronte.

< Riprenditi. Tuo figlio non è al sicuro senza di te, il serpente di fuoco potrebbe ripensarci >. La voce di Nail risuonava nella sua testa.

< Svegliati ragazzo, ti sei perso, hai dimenticato la tua via >. La voce del Supremo.

Junior gridò, cadendo in ginocchio, getto indietro la testa, mentre lacrime di sangue violetto gli solcavano le gote spigolose, segnandogli la pelle verde. La corona da sovrano dei demoni brillava sulla sua testa, scottandogli le antenne e la punta delle orecchie.

< Elly, ogni secondo ricordo sempre meno di te. Le notti si fanno sempre più buie, ma nel profondo non possono davvero dividerci >. Incrementò l’aura, mentre il mantello ondeggiava sulle sue spalle, sempre più pesante.

“Non posso liberarmi, appartengo al serpente di fuoco… non posso ribellarmi al mio signore” ruggì con una voce roca e inumana, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.

Guardò il proprio riflesso nella pozza di sangue scuro sul pavimento di pietra.

_ Elly chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrandogli il segno dell’ok. _

Junior ruggì più forte, in modo animalesco, colpendo con la mano la superficie del sangue, facendolo schizzare tutt’intorno.

*************

Vegeta si dimenava, ululando, sforzandosi per liberarsi dalle catene. 

< La sua forza è incredibile paragonata a quella di un lupo normale, ma rispetto a quella che può vantare di solito sembra ridicola. Non ci riuscirà mai > pensò Bulma.

Il lupo strattonava con tutta la sua forza, sentendo l’osso della zampa piegarsi, rischiando di spezzarsi. 

< Devo liberarmi, devo proteggerla. Se dovesse farle del male non me lo perdonerei > pensò. Digrignò i denti, il suo muso era piegato in modo da lasciare scoperti i denti candidi. < Siamo così vicini e così lontani, questi semplici passi mi sembrano i più difficili e i più profondi della mia intera esistenza >. 

Uno degli anelli della catena cedette e, con ancora la cavigliera di metallo stretta intorno alla zampa, riuscì a raggiungere Bulma.

La donna gli accarezzò il muso, piegato in una maschera di rabbia, con i denti aguzzi in mostro. 

Bulma vide che aveva il pelo ritto e le orecchie abbassate, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi gialle dell’animale.

Bulma gli accarezzò il dorso e indicò con la testa le sbarre della finestra.

“Se ti sollevo, tu dovresti riuscire a passare. Sarai libero” sussurrò.

Vegeta la guardò confuso, rilassando i muscoli.

“A giudicare dal rumore che sta facendo dalla stanza accanto, Junior non verrà ancora per un po’. Vai” disse Bulma, sollevandolo.

Il lupo guaì.

< Ti ho appena ritrovata, Donna, non ti lascerò di nuovo > pensò.

“Non preoccuparti, non mi faranno del male. Finché tu sarai vivo io sarò protetta. Il tuo potere reale veglia su di me. 

Ora vai e cerca aiuto” disse Bulma, spingendolo oltre le sbarre.

Il lupo si voltò verso di lei, tentennante.

“Vai” ordinò Bulma. 

Guardò l’animale correre, alle sue spalle una grande luna rosso sangue.

 


	57. Cap.57 Evil Chichi

Cap.57 Evil Chichi

 

Goku cadde in ginocchio, stringendo a sé Crilin, premendo il viso contro il suo petto.

“Ho pensato di aver perso tutti i miei amici più cari in una volta sola. Junior ha perso la sua mente, tu sembravi morto e Vegeta ci ha lasciato” sussurrò con voce roca.

Crilin lo strinse a sé e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non volevo farti preoccupare così tanto, amico mio” ammise. Con una mano gli tenne la testa, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli a cespuglio, mentre si passava l’indice sotto il naso, strofinando.

Goku si riscosse e si rialzò in piedi, grattandosi la testa.

“Urca, scusa, ho esagerato” mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Crilin negò con il capo.

“No, tutto questo è esagerato.

18 è sparita, oggi stesso partirò per andare a cercarla” mormorò.

Goku annuì.

“Fatti accompagnare” sussurrò.

“Goten e Bra si devono riprendere, Pan e Trunks si sono proposti per occuparsi di loro. Marron ed Ub sono impegnati con i bambini.

Kamy si sta occupando di Elly, non ho ben capito cosa le è successo, ma non può star sola.

Meglio che io vada da solo, starò attento. Hai bisogno che io stia al sicuro in questo momento” cercò di rassicurarlo Crilin.

Goku corrugò la fronte.

“Dovrei venire con te” mormorò.

< Al momento mi sentirei più sicuro persino se il Maestro Muten andasse con lui > rifletté.

“Sei decisamente troppo stanco. Torna a casa, da tua moglie Chichi e tua figlia May.

Ci servi al massimo della forma.

Se le cose dovessero mettersi male contatterò Yamcha, Tenshinhan e Salva” disse Crilin. Chiuse gli occhi e gli fece il segno dell’ok.

“Stai attento davvero. Abbiamo perso anche Bulma” mormorò Goku con voce più rauca.

Crilin sospirò pesantemente.

“Lo so. Vedi di contattare Gohan, amico mio, sembri proprio avere bisogno di una spalla a cui appoggiarti” disse.

Goku annuì lentamente.

 

**********

 

Chichi era coricata su un fianco, i lunghi capelli mori ricadevano composti lungo la fodera candida del cuscino. Avvertì un grugnito e, nel sonno, mugolò. I versi si fecero via via più forti, socchiuse gli occhi e vide il marito dormire con le braccia e le gambe aperte, un piede proteso verso di lei, era per metà fuori dal letto, teneva la bocca spalancata con un rivolo di saliva che colava fino al suo mento.

La moglie sospirò, si alzò e lo tirò sopra il letto, massaggiandosi il capo.

< Almeno finalmente si è addormentato. Erano due notti che non riusciva a dormire, a seguito di quello che era successo a Vegeta > pensò.

Udì dei bassi tonfi provenire dalla stanza accanto, socchiuse gli occhi e si diresse in quella direzione. Entrò nella cameretta della figlia e s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi.

Sopra il lettino, all’altezza della raffigurazione di un coniglietto sulla parete, stava la testa del serpente di fuoco. Negli occhi della creatura si rifletteva la luminescenza della lucetta anti-paura della piccola, profondamente addormentata.

< Tu non vuoi che io divori la tua bambina, vero? Mi sembra ancora così piccola, innocente, non conosce affatto il mondo > sibilò la creatura nella sua mente.

Chichi rimase immobile, il battito cardiaco accelerato e la gola secca, avvertì il suono del proprio cuore rimbombarle nelle orecchie.

< Nel tempo che potresti impiegare anche solo a urlare per richiamare tuo marito, io ne avrei già fatto un solo boccone. Tu hai una sola scelta… unirti a me > sibilò la creatura.

Chichi avvertì un rivolo di sudore gelido scenderle lungo la schiena e un altro scivolarle lungo il collo, pizzicandole e arrossandole la pelle.

< Il mio livello in battaglia è irrisorio. Non ti sarei d’aiuto in battaglia, dovresti andare alla ricerca di guerrieri più forti di me > pensò intensamente.

Il serpente ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e facendo saettare la lingua, questa sfiorò una ciocca di capelli della piccola.

< Oh, ma tu mi serviresti per altri motivi. La tua assenza fiaccherebbe la volontà del mio nemico. Il portatore del potere del drago è l’unico ostacolo alla mia vittoria, al momento.

Grazie ai poteri del Demon Prince, piegati al mio volere, posso leggere nel tuo animo. Sei una madre apprensiva, fin troppo legata ai tuoi figli, ossessionata dallo studio e le tradizioni. Vedo il lato oscuro della tua coscienza, per proteggere i tuoi pargoli saresti disposta a lasciar bruciare questo mondo.

Decidi ora o mai più. Presto, prima che io divori la piccola May > la incitò la creatura.

 

*****

 

Goku avvertì un fruscio, spalancò gli occhi di colpo e saltò all’indietro, una lama a mezzaluna si era conficcata nel letto dove si trovava lui. Alzò lo sguardò e impallidì, vide che sua moglie indossava un succinto bikini blu scuro, sulle spalle aveva delle spalline del medesimo colore.

Chichi recuperò la lama e la incastonò nuovamente nell’elmetto rosa che indossava.

Goku osservò le figure di lei e si ritrovò ad arrossire, rabbrividì vedendo l’espressione decisa di lei.

“Vattene, se non vuoi che ti uccida” lo minacciò Chichi.

< Cosa diamine sta succedendo? Sono impazzito o questo è un sogno? > si chiese Goku. Balzò giù dal letto e strisciò lungo la parete, verso la finestra.

“Chichi, aspetta! Che succede?! Come diamine ti salta in mente di andare in giro conciata in quel modo? Soprattutto dov’è May?!” sbraitò.

Chichi balzò di lato, facendo ondeggiare il mantello azzurro lungo le sue spalle, i lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Raggiunse Goku con una serie di colpi di piatto della mano, Son parò tutto con una mano, con l’altra si ritrovò a parare dei calci della moglie.

“Ho mandato May da mio padre. Non volevo che una marmocchia petulante mi fosse da peso mentre inizio la giusta riconquista del mio regno.

Sono una principessa guerriera, è giusto che queste terre se lo ricordino!” gridò Chichi. Saltò all’indietro, fece una serie di capriole in aria e atterrò accanto all’armadio. Lo spalancò e ne trasse il gigantesco martello dello Stregone del Toro.

Goku saltò fuori dalla finestra e si mise a correre.

< Non voglio combattere contro di lei, non voglio farle del male > pensò.

 


	58. Cap.58 Il predone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Stress.

Cap.58 Il predone

 

Yamcha diede gas con la motocicletta, Pual sonnecchiava sulla sua spalla, avvolto nella sua coda azzurra.

Il vento sferzava il viso di Yamcha, facendogli ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dietro le spalle massicce. Scese lungo la strada di montagna, evitando le buche del terreno accidentato e sterrato. Parcheggiò dietro la casa bianca a cupola ed estrasse il fucile che teneva sulle spalle.

Prese la mira, guardando attentamente nel mirino il suo bersaglio, e sparò.

Goku balzò all’indietro evitando i proiettili, ne afferrò uno e notò Yamcha.

“Nessuno frega un predone come me” lo minacciò Yamcha. Rimise a posto il fucile e recuperò, legato a una borsa sulla fiancata della motocicletta, un bazooka.

Goku si trasformò in supersaiyan, mentre l’immenso proiettile, fischiando, lo raggiungeva.

L’esplosione svegliò Pual che socchiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando.

“Abbiamo finito?” chiese il folletto, indossava degli occhialini da aviatore.

“Sicuramente è andato. Muoviamoci, siamo predoni, ci aspetta la grande città da razziare” disse Yamcha. Avviò nuovamente la motocicletta, diede gas e si allontanò. La risatina di Pual risuonò tutt’intorno.

Goku uscì dal fumo nero, guardandoli in lontananza, tossì e si passò le mani sui vestiti, che si erano macchiati e strappati.

“Sono usciti tutti pazzi?” gemette Goku, con tono esasperato.

“Io no, papà” udì la voce di Gohan. Il padre si voltò e lo vide sorridergli, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

Goku sospirò e annuì, seguendolo dentro la finestra.

Gohan si guardò intorno, si fermò davanti una roccia e si voltò verso il genitore.

“Vedi, il cervello delle persone funziona seguendo una serie di segnali elettrici. I neuroni…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Goku si poggiò a un ramo, le parole del figlio iniziarono a confondersi in un ronzio, socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

< La sua voce ha un effetto soporifero > pensò.

Gohan si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Mettiamola così. Nell’animo di ognuno c’è un nocciolo di paure, indecisioni e desideri repressi. In alcuni questo rimasuglio d’insoddisfazione macera fino a diventare cattiveria, in altri resta latente. Il potere di un demone può far presa su quel lato...”. Tentò di nuovo.

Lo sguardo di Goku divenne vacuo.

Gohan sospirò pesantemente.

“Papà, cerco di chiarirtela ancora. I demoni sono creature antiche, che da sempre sanno leggere all’interno dei cuori degli altri. Il nostro nemico è capace di prendere le caratteristiche dei poteri…”.

Goku cadde seduto per terra, sbadigliando molto rumorosamente, allungando le braccia sopra la testa.  
< I suoi crolli d’attenzione sono difficili da contrastare > pensò Gohan.

“Mettiamola così. Junior possiede i poteri del Demon Prince, che permettono al serpente di fuoco di rendere le persone malvage.

Su di me ed Elly non funzionerebbero, perché l’incantesimo non è riuscito a far completamente dimenticare l’affetto che il mio maestro provava per noi.

Chiaro?” domandò Gohan.

Goku alzò il capo per guardarlo.

“Urca, chiaro” rispose, annuendo.

< Quindi se sconfiggo il serpente di fuoco riavrò la mia Chichi e libererò la persona dalla sua influenza > pensò.

“Non lo perdonerò per aver rese malvagie le persone” disse, serrando un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.

Gohan si grattò il collo.

< Non so se il maggiore stress sia questa situazione o riuscire a far capire a mio padre quello che sta accadendo > pensò.


	59. Cap.59 L’altra faccia del dolore

Cap.59 L’altra faccia del dolore

 

Crilin si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori e sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo.

“Portalo da Kamhara. Lei potrà rompere l’incantesimo che lo tiene prigioniero” disse.

Salva aveva un grosso ematoma sulla guancia e i capelli ricci gli ricadevano scarmigliati intorno al viso emaciato, sospirò pesantemente. Congiunse le mani al petto e fece un inchino, davanti a Yamcha incosciente.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo maestro, ma era l’unico modo. Ho dovuto sconfiggermi, non eravate in voi” disse. Si caricò Yamcha su una spalla.

Pual si guardò intorno confuso, massaggiandosi la testolina, abbassando le orecchie.

“Do-dove sono? Ero a casa mia… mi sembra di aver visto qualcosa di rosso nell’oscurità e non ricordo altro. Questa è la città del Nord?” chiese. La sua voce tremava e i suoi occhi sgranati erano liquidi.

“Segui Salva, ti spiegherà tutto, una volta aver portato te e Yamcha in un posto sicuro” spiegò Crilin.

Paul annuì e levitò dietro Salva, il ragazzino terrestre aveva spiccato il volo.

Crilin li guardò allontanarsi e sospirò pesantemente.

“Tutta questa faccenda mi preoccupa sempre di più” gemette.

“Papà!” riconobbe la voce di Marron che lo chiamava, una crescente nota di panico nei richiami della figlia.

“Papà!” gridò Marron, lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, singhiozzando.

“Piccola mia…” sussurrò Crilin.

“Oh, papà… è successo qualcosa di terribile. Mamma è riapparsa, sono riuscita a mettere in salvo i bambini, ma Uub è rimasto indietro. Lei ha iniziato ad attaccarlo, come se fosse completamente impazzita. Non l’ho mai vista così fredda e crudele” gemette Marron. Cadde in ginocchio, scoppiando a piangere, il viso nascosto tra le mani.

“Torna dai bambini, me ne occupo io. Non temere, è questo serpente maledetto che controlla le persone. Salveremo 18” cercò di rassicurarla Crilin.

Marron si asciugò le lacrime, sentendo le dita umide.

< Ho passato tanto tempo ad allenarmi, per diventare una guerriera migliore. Sono diventata infermiera per lo stesso motivo, per proteggere le persone. Però, non posso fare del male a mia madre, nemmeno per salvare mio marito > pensò. Si rialzò in piedi, tirando su con il naso, gli occhi arrossati le bruciavano.

“Va-Vado…” disse. Spiccò il volo dirigendosi in una direzione, mentre Crilin iniziava a volare nella direzione di casa sua. Accelerò, raggiungendo la massima velocità. Sorvolò l’intera città e proseguì, sorvolò le montagne fino a passare sopra l’oceano, raggiunse la sua isoletta e atterrò.

Sgranò gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti Ub steso a terra, esanime. I vestiti ridotti a brandelli, il corpo abbronzato ricoperto di sangue ed ematomi.

< Qui non si è svolto un combattimento, ma un massacro > pensò.

Il neo-saiyan si mise davanti al giovane genero e incrementò l’aura, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

Si trovò davanti C18 e rabbrividì, notando gl’inquietanti occhi rossi della cyborg.

< Tutto questo mi ricorda l’incubo che ho fatto. Come può essere la mia 18? Per quanto lei sembri così dura, in realtà è dolce e comprensiva > pensò.

_18 si accarezzò il pancione rigonfio e sospirò, chinando il capo. La pelle diafana incorniciata dai capelli color dell’oro._

_“Pensi che sarò una madre all’altezza?” domandò, con voce titubante. Era seduta su una sedia con la schiena rivolta alla finestra._

_Crilin le sorrise, posandole un bacio sulla guancia._

_“Sarai una madre perfetta” la rassicurò._

 

18 partì all’attacco, urlando.

 


	60. Cap.60 Lupo nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Far behind in the distance/lie the fires of doom/there's a voice deep inside me/"The tower knows who you are" (Seize the Day - Demons & Wizards).
> 
>  
> 
>  

Cap.60 Lupo nero

 

< Non ho mai avuto veramente il coraggio di affrontarti. La prima volta per paura, successivamente perché la tua bellezza mi aveva incantato e avevo visto qualcosa in più nei tuoi occhi quando hai posato quel delicato bacio sulla mia guancia.

Mi sono innamorato di te, non sono riuscito a distruggerti con il telecomando. Non m’interessa se il drago non ha esaudito il mio desiderio di vederti umana, per me lo sei. Sei stata la madre di mia figlia, la mia compagna.

Mi hai spronato e incoraggiato, meravigliosa guerriera dagli occhi di ghiaccio.

Se io, imbranato come sono, alla fine sono ritornato in me, non vedo perché tu non dovresti riuscirci. Ti risveglierò e t’impedirò di fare del male al padre di nostro nipote, al marito della nostra Marron.

Vivresti un senso di colpa che una volta tornata in te non potresti sopportare > pensò Crilin.

Era in volò, schivava i potentissimi calci della cyborg, un pugno di 18 gli aveva colpito il braccio, sbalzandolo all’indietro, l’osso si era incrinato e sulla pelle svettava un enorme ematoma nerastro.

< La torre delle mie certezze sa chi sei e non demorderà fino a che anche tu non te lo ricorderai > pensò Crilin, evitando una ginocchiata diretta al suo ventre.

 

***************

 

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le fronde della foresta e illuminava la radura. Goku si era accomodato su una roccia e Gohan per terra, sull’erba, di fronte a lui. Lo studioso aveva un’espressione seria, teneva il capo chino intento a riflettere.

Tutt’intorno si udiva il rumore di piccoli animaletti, il fruscio prodotto da rami e fogli, in lontananza lo sciabordio di un fiume e il gracchiare di una rana. Un forte odore di umido e di funghi riempiva l’aria. Si alzò il verso di un dinosauro, seguito dal ruggito da una tigre dai denti a sciabola, il gemito di uno pterodattilo venne coperto dal suono di un clacson proveniente dalla strada di montagna.

< Io e Gohan siamo seduti qui, pensando cosa fare. O almeno, lui riflette, io non riesco a togliermi dalla mente l’immagine di Chichi che mi guardava in quel modo. Nei suoi occhi splendidi c’era solo indifferenza, neanche ira, forse fastidio.

Ho passato tutta la mia vita con lei, so affrontarla quando è arrabbiata, ma in quel momento non c’era neanche quel sentimento riservato a me. Ero un estraneo, un nemico fastidioso.

Mi ha allontanato May, come se pensasse che avrei potuto farle del male.

La mia famiglia, mi sembrava così perfetta, finalmente, ed ora me ne resta solo il ricordo. Sto perdendo le persone a cui tenevo, una dietro l’altra.

Una voce dentro di me cerca di ricordarmi chi sono davvero: un guerriero che lotta per la vita.

Mi chiedo, perciò, mi merito davvero di essere trattato così?

Chichi non mi ama più, non mi vuole più… è bastato un incantesimo così semplice e stupido a dividerci. Credevo che il nostro amore sarebbe resistito a prove ben più ardue >. Il flusso di pensieri di Goku venne interrotto da un rumore, Gohan si era messo in ginocchio davanti a lui.

“Papà, non disperare. Ce la faremo. Lo so, i fuochi del nostro destino sono laggiù, sembrano giacere spenti in lontananza, ma ci rialzeremo. Sconfiggeremo il mostro di fuoco con la fiamma del supersaiyan.

Tu sei diventato potente come gli dei, non dimenticarlo mai” lo rassicurò il primogenito.

Goku lo abbracciò.

“Tutto andrà bene finché sarai al mio fianco, figliolo” disse.

“Ti voglio bene, papà” rispose Gohan, sorridendogli.

Udirono entrambi un ululato e si voltarono, un lupo nero di media stazza stava correndo verso di loro. Un’espressione disperata dipinta sul muso, le sue zampe erano completamente ricoperto di sangue e la sua andatura era storta.

Gohan si allontanò lentamente dal padre con aria interrogativa, Goku si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse.

“Povera creatura. Da quanto è che corre senza sosta?” chiese Goku, inginocchiandosi davanti all’animale.

 


	61. Cap.61 Crilin Supersaiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - All your truth's only lies/and you will see when you will die/there's no god in disguise/the evil's in your mind (Crush the Holy, Save the Damned - Sacred Steel).

Cap.61 Crilin Supersaiyan

 

 

Il lupo alzò la testa, guaì e perse i sensi ai piedi di Goku. Quest’ultimo si mise in ginocchio e gli accarezzò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si tramutò in supersaiyan e gli passò un po’ della sua energia. 

 

< Mi sono ripreso e mi sono trovato davanti il brutto muso di Kakaroth. L’idiota, dopo almeno un milione di miei tentativi, non ha ancora capito che voglio mi segua > pensò Vegeta.

“Papà, forse ci porterà da Junior” ha esclamato fiducioso Gohan.

< Oh, bravo moccioso. Hai tutta la mia stima, se non era per te, quella terza classe di tuo padre non aveva ancora afferrato > si disse Vegeta, scodinzolando.

“Sì, c’è qualcosa di strano in questo animale, ma potrebbe essere una trappola” disse Goku. Lo afferrò al volo e ignorò che il lupo aveva iniziato a ringhiare, mostrando i denti.

Son spiccò il volo.

Vegeta sentì il proprio corpo scosso da tremiti, mentre il suo battito cardiaco aumentava. Iniziò a uggiolare piano, abbassando le orecchie.

< Che diamine sta succedendo? Ho passato tutta la mia vita a volare e ora… ne ho paura. Che scena pietosa.

Dannazione, dev’essere colpa di questo corpo. Non sono un poppante, non piagnucolo, io!

Meno male che dicono che i lupi sono animali coraggiosi. Se mi tramutavano in un coniglietto bianco come la mettevamo? > pensò.

Goku inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Urca, che ti succede, lupetto?” chiese confuso.

< “Mettimi giù!”, ecco ciò che vorrei dire, ma riesco a dare vita solo a un brontolio confuso.

No, così capisce anche di meno.

Odio questa situazione ridicola! Smettetela di guardarmi dall’alto in basso e… maledizione, sto morendo di paura! FAMMI SCENDERE, KAKAROTH! > pensò. I suoi guati si erano fatti sempre più forti e si agitava tra le braccia muscolose del saiyan.

“Papà, non credo non sia un animale adatto al volo. Forse è meglio se lo riporti a terra” propose Gohan.

Goku annuì.

“Lo credo anch’io” sussurrò. Riatterrò e lo adagiò delicatamente a terra, Vegeta si accucciò tra le sue gambe, continuando a tremare.

< Tutte le bugie che ti racconti durante la vita vengono meno quando ‘muori’ > pensò, nascondendosi il muso tra le zampe.

 

*********

 

< Il sangue saiyan si sta risvegliando pian piano nelle mie vene. Questa mia natura combattiva è sempre stata trascurata, mi sono sentito ogni volta vecchio e sorpassato.

Però, questa volta… Devo dare il meglio di me, mostrare la mia vera natura. Sarò per questo che in questa battaglia mi sento vivo >.

Crilin socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

18 volò all’indietro, assottigliando gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

“Che cos’hai da ridere?” ringhiò.

Crilin serrò i pugni ed iniziò a incrementare l’aura.

< Kamhara, risvegliandomi dall’incantesimo, deve aver ridestato anche qualcos’altro. Sento il ruggito dell’Oozaru dentro di me > pensò.

“Mi sento sereno, forse per la prima volta. Posso sconfiggere i miei demoni” spiegò.

18 lo incalzò con una serie di onde energetiche, Crilin li parò con indice e medio, volando tra i fili di fumo.

“Ho sempre considerato il vero potere qualcosa d’irraggiungibile. Non ho mai pensato che la leggenda potesse toccarmi.

Sono cresciuto in un templio, così sottomesso agli dei, da farmi deridere anche dai miei compagni. Volevo solo difendermi, ma non osavo…” spiegò il figlio di Toma.

18 fece una risata gelida.

“Sei al limite della tua energia. Cosa vuoi fare?” lo derise.

< In realtà è ben oltre il limite. Sua moglie è sempre stata più forte di lui. Cosa pensa di fare? > pensò Ub, nascosto dietro una delle palme. Era in ginocchio, affondato un po’ nella sabbia dorata.

“Ora ho capito. Il serpente di fuoco è solo l’ennesimo schiavista travestito da dio. Questa volta sarò io la mia divinità ed estirperò il male dalla tua mente” rispose Crilin. Gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò a urlare, la sua aura s’incrementò.

18 fu sbalzata all’indietro e le sue iridi color sangue lampeggiarono.

Crilin spalancò la bocca, gridando sempre più forte. La sua aura divenne dorata, i suoi capelli si sollevarono ispessendosi.

Ub sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Crilin tramutarsi in un supersaiyan.

 


	62. Cap.62 Le cronache splendenti del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Then it comes to be/that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel/is just a freight train coming your way (No Leaf Clover - Metallica).

Cap.62 Le cronache splendenti del destino

 

< È una sensazione strana, come essere perduta in un mare nero. Intorno a me vedo solo una grande quantità di frammenti viola, quasi fossero petali o schegge di vetro. Mi danzano follemente attorno, come in una spirale. I miei occhi ne sono attratti, vorrei sfiorarli, ma non posso.

Non so cosa sta facendo il mio corpo.

Mi ricordo che stavo cercando il mio Crilin. Non poteva essere davvero morto, lo avrei sentito. I nostri cuori battono all’unisono. Io non pensavo di possederne uno prima di incontrarlo.

Si è fatta notte all’improvviso nella mia mente.

La mia vita era stata cancellata, quando il Dr. Gero mi ha trasformata in una cyborg. Tutto è diventato un inferno, esistevano solo gli ordini, la schiavitù e le gabbie di metallo dove lo scienziato ci rinchiudeva quando non gli servivamo.

Finalmente la mia vita era cambiata, Crilin mi aveva salvato. Mi aveva fatto conoscere una luce, rilassante, in fondo al tunnel oscuro della mia esistenza… Era solo un treno merci in arrivo.

Ora mi sento nuovamente vuota, addormentata in un corpo di metallo.

Sono qui, in piedi. Il nero sotto di me si muove come acqua fluida, quando vi appoggio i piedi si creano dei cerchi concentrici >.

 

C18 scattò con più foga contro l’avversario, Crilin schivava con movimenti lenti. La sua aura dorata accecava l’avversaria, producendo un rumore ritmico, mentre i capelli gli ondeggiavano ritti sul capo.

18 cercò di colpirlo con un pugno al viso, Crilin le afferrò la mano e strinse, 18 urlò, non riuscendo a liberarsi.

Crilin atterrò, portandola con sé e 18 cadde in ginocchio, ringhiando irata.

Crilin piegò in avanti la testa.

< I nostri visi sono abbastanza vicini da specchiarsi.

All’inizio non v’è azzurro, ma solo rosso… >. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò di scatto 18. <.. però nel riflesso dei miei occhi neri, so che l’azzurro riaffiorerà >.

 

 

< Continuo ad avanzare, quando mi sento richiamare indietro…

Una luce così forte. Non mi ricordo di averne mai viste così. Sento calore, un calore che conosco, ma come la luce, non è mai stato così forte.

Lacrime cominciano a scendere dai miei occhi. Davanti a me due occhi rossi intensi, uno sguardo di brace che mi ferma. Oltre di esso, però, sento il mio amore.

Devo andare avanti. Devo proseguire! _Devo_ tornare da lui.

Urlando mi scaglio contro quel terribile muro di rubino e lo frantumo.

Tornando alla realtà mi trovo a terra. Tra le braccia del mio Crilin > pensò 18.

“Che- Che diamine ti è saltato in mente?” chiese stranita.

“Ben tornata, tesoro” sussurrò dolcemente Crilin. Si ritrasformò, l’aura dorata si spense e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

Ub li guardò, alzandosi a fatica in piedi.

< Non riesco a crederci, è riuscito a farla tornare in sé > pensò.

“Ti porto dentro casa e poi mi occupo di nostro genero. Va bene?” chiese Crilin, dirigendosi verso cara loro, continuando a tenerla stretta al petto.

“Ub? Che gli è successo?” domandò confusa 18.

“Tranquilla. Riposa, me ne occupo io” la rassicurò il marito.

 


	63. Cap.63 Assoluti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Assoluto.

Cap.63 Assoluti

 

< Non ho il coraggio di chiedere a papà se ha visto Goten ultimamente. Era così legato a Vegeta, ho paura di sapere come abbia perso la sua scomparsa > rifletté Gohan, piegando il capo.

“Senti, papà… Non faremmo prima se riuscissi a teletrasportati da ‘sensei’? Anche se è sotto l’influsso del serpente di fuoco, se ti concentra, con i poteri divini, dovresti trovare la sua aura” propose.

“Nelle bolle spaziodimensionali non mi posso teletrasportare” sussurrò Goku. Si grattò la guancia e sospirò, corrugando la fronte. “Anche se riuscissi a ritrovare un’aura interessante, per me sarebbe inaccessibile” ammise.

“Capito” sussurrò Gohan, chinando il capo.

_Il cellulare vibrava, facendo tremare il tavolo._

_Gohan si affacciò, il fratello era intento a scrivere una lettera, lo sguardo concentrato e la fronte corrugata._

_Gohan osservò lo schermo dell’apparecchio e lesse la scritta: “Papy”. Ridacchiò, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso. “Chiami ancora nostro padre Papy? Io credo di non avercelo mai chiamato” sussurrò._

_Goten roteò gli occhi, posò la penna e rispose al cellulare._

_“Pronto, Vegeta?” domandò._

_Gohan batté le palpebre, impallidendo._

_Goten premette la mano sul cellulare e guardò il fratello di sottecchi._

_“Solo una parola: Piccolo-sama” bisbigliò._

_Gohan si grattò il collo e si allontanò, scrollando le spalle._

_ < Per quanto ‘sensei’ sia unico non l’ho mai chiamato papà… Se Vegeta lo scoprisse saremmo tutti morti > pensò. _

_“Sì, stavo finendo il Curriculum. Da-davvero? Non dovevi! Come diamine…_

_Sì, sì, lo so che negli affari ti chiamano Shark. Certo che sei il migliore! Una pizzeria tutta mia!”. Le urla di Goten risuonarono tutt’intorno._

_Gohan si voltò e piegò la testa, guardandolo dalla porta._

_ < Forse, però, non ha tutti i torti… Vegeta lo ha praticamente cresciuto. Quasi quasi compro un cellulare a Junior > si decise. _

_Uscì dalla cupola color crema e guardò il cielo, sentì un rombo di tuono in lontananza. Si grattò la guancia, una goccia di pioggia gli finì sopra la lente degli occhiali. L’odore di umido si stava diffondendo, facendo tremare le fronde degli alberi._

_Spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dall’abitazione._

_ < In fondo, per me, Vegeta è stato uno zio presente. Quando sembrava che Junior fosse morto gli ho vomitato addosso odio. Non si è mai lamentato, c’è stato sempre, persino quando non accettava fossi Great saiyaman. _

_Abbiamo condiviso momenti importanti, sin dallo scontro con Rikoom._

_Non ho voluto mai accettarlo perché al nostro primo incontro era il cattivo. Tutto quello che a Junior potevo perdonare, con lui non l’ho mai fatto._

_Dovrei farmi dare il suo numero > pensò, sospirando. _

 

“Papà, in tutto questo ho capito qualcosa” sussurrò Gohan.

“Urca, che a camminare troppo senza volare ti fanno male i piedi? Potessimo almeno usare la nuvoletta speedy” gemette Goku.

Il figlio negò, sospirando.

“Che non esistono gli ‘assoluti’. Bene e male, nelle persone, sono insieme. Neanche gli dei sono immuni ai difetti, figuriamoci noi uomini.

Possiamo solo migliorare, cambiare, perseguire una via. Cercherò di salvare il mio maestro, come tu hai sempre salvato te e gli altri dalle ombre del proprio cuore” rispose.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Di _assoluto_ ci dev’essere solo una cosa: l’istinto a superarsi. Noi saiyan, cresciuti sulla Terra, siamo esperti in quello” rispose.

< Faremo vedere al Sole che siamo Icari che non precipitano in mare nemmeno quando perdono le ali.

Vegeta, se mai dovessi rivederti, ti chiederò scusa.

Junior, sappi che farò di tutto per farti tornare in te! > giurò Gohan.


	64. Cap.64 Donne saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - - Tutto è bene/finché si dorme senza pene/ma al risveglio/non sarà di certo meglio/chi ti disse/"Bevi l'acqua alla mia fonte"/ora è lì con te/sul vascello di Caronte (Falsi Preoccupati - Punkreas).  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5unNYr6cuI.

Cap.64 Donne saiyan

“Non posso rimanere qui rinchiusa!

Fatemi almeno tornare da mio figlio!” gridò Elly.

Zarbon si tappò le orecchie con entrambe le mani e gemette.

“Non sei ancora al massimo dell’energia. In queste condizioni potresti ammalarti e morirne…” la richiamò Nappa.

“Non mi si addice il ruolo di damigella in pericolo. Devo andare da Junior. Solo io posso fermare il Demon Prince!” gridò.

< Ho sentito persino l’aura di Crilin cambiare e diventare potentissima in lontananza. Non posso stare qui rintanata come un topo mentre gli altri combattono > pensò, tremando di rabbia.

“Sei una speranza preziosa. Non possiamo rischiare di perderti” ribatté Nappa. Aveva gli occhi arrossati.

< La morte aleggia in questa stanza… Nessuno di noi può accettare quello che è successo a Vegeta.

Ognuno, però, reagisce in modo diverso. Chi vuole subito vendicare il burbero saiyan e chi si chiude nel proprio dolore > pensò Zarbon. Sentiva una sensazione di nausea ed era colto da capogiri.

Aprì la porta e si nascose nella stanza accanto, s’irrigidì vedendo Kamy in piedi davanti a lui. La ragazza aveva un’aria assorta.

< Qual è l’utilità di un servitore quando non può obbedire agli ordini?

A cosa serve un soldato se non può difendere e la guerra è già persa?

Una dopo l’altra tutte le streghe saiyan si sono giocate la loro anima. Quando toccherà anche a me? > pensò la giovane.

Zarbon respirava piano.

Kamhara appoggiò la mano sullo specchio davanti a sé, tremando leggermente, la peluria rosa della sua coda era rigonfia. I capelli rossi le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso roseo.

< Guardami.

Sono il disonore della mia famiglia. Dopo tutto questo come potrò ancora avere l’affetto dei miei cari? Oh, perché non posso essere coraggiosa come mio padre?

Non sono all’altezza dei miei fratelli.

Odio l’ombra che mi riflette > pensò la saiyan.

__

_ “Così non mi diverto” disse Veki. Trapassò da parte a pare un giovane dai capelli blu e la pelle rossa. Il cadavere cadde pesantemente a terra, gli occhi bianchi e un rivolo di sangue violetto che colava dalla bocca. _

_ Lory rabbrividì, chiuse gli occhi e colpì con una pioggia di onde davanti a sé. Travolse un villaggio, delle alte urla risuonavano tutt’intorno. _

_ Kamhara stava ritta dietro di loro, osservando l’ambiente circostante. _

_ < Il mio compito è solo proteggerle, non intervenire > pensò. _

_ “Prima ci liberiamo di questa feccia, prima potrò tornare a casa a mettere in riga mio fratello > disse Veki. Balzò evitando i colpi di un energumeno, lo colpì all’addome graffiandolo a sangue, strappandogli i vestiti. Balzò, facendo una capriola in aria e lo afferrò per il collo. Lo strinse fino a fargli diventare bluastro il collo, lo vide cadere pesantemente a terra e gli spezzò l’osso. _

_ “Non do-dovreste… stancarvi così. N-non sono… nemici difficili” esalò Lory. Si nascose dietro di lei, tremando leggermente. _

_ < Non posso contraddire la principessa apertamente, ma preferirei mille volte proteggere suo fratello da lei che lei da questi poveracci. _

_ Siamo noi gl’invasori… Non vedo l’ora di poter tornare a palazzo > pensò Kamhara. _

< Mi sono sempre sentita fuori posto. Troppo umana per i saiyan, ora troppo saiyan per gli umani >.

Le sue iridi cambiavano colore continuamente, passando da diverse sfumature di verde a dei rossi tendenti al castano.

Kamhara avvertiva delle fitte al petto.

< Perché non riconosco il mio riflesso quando lo vedo? Mi sembra solo un viso nemico, insignificante.

Per quanto ci provi non so chi sono io.

Quando il mio riflesso mostrerà ciò che sono dentro? > s’interrogava.

_ “Mi avete fatto chiamare, Re Yammer?” domandò Kamhara, atterrando nella mano del gigantesco orco. _

_ Quest’ultimo annuì, grattandosi la testa e indicò davanti a sé. _

_ “Accidenti a Re Yammer! Voglio andare sulla Terra! _

_ Perché una serva sì e non una futura regina?!”. Un urlo risuonò davanti all’immenso scrittoio del signore dell’aldilà. _

_ “Vo-Vostra altezza…” esalò Lory. _

_ “Kamhara è potuta tornare sulla Terra. Ora voglio poterlo fare io! _

_ Maledetto Vegeta, preferire una strega persino a sua sorella!” gridò Veki. _

_ “I poteri della fenice non sono di mia competenza” rispose la divinità. _

_ Gli occhi color cioccolato di Veki saettavano, mentre i corti capelli color inchiostro le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. _

_ “La prossima volta che quell’uccellaccio viene per resuscitare qualcuno, indichi me e Lory!” sbraitò Veki. _

_ Kamy si era nascosta dietro il dito di una delle creature. _

_ < Ha ragione. _

_ Lei era più meritevole come prima classe. Ha la bellezza nobiliare di sua madre. _

_ La fenice non mi ha resuscitato, è stato Lourth. Se davvero, però, ha quel potere, cercherò di risvegliarlo con la mia magia. _

_ Anche se non so se Vegeta sarebbe felice di riavere sua sorella. Non facevano altro che litigare da bambini. _

_ Gli tirava la coda. Una volta ho sentito dire che la principessa Reghina l’ha tirata a lei per batterla. _

_ Non so se sia vero, ma so con sicurezza che la principessa Veki l’ha allenata anche più di mio fratello Kakaroth. Ora non è più un suo punto debole > rifletté Kamhara. _

_ “Tsk… Quella Kamy è anche una serva piuttosto incapace. Una guardiana della cittadella che si mette con un demone… Che idiota”. Le parole di Veki fecero rabbrividire la strega saiyan. _

La porta si aprì di scatto, Zarbon cadde a terra con un gemito.

Kamhara si voltò di scatto e vide Elly entrare a passo di carica.

“Andiamo a cercare quel maledetto serpente di fuoco e spegniamolo a calci” ringhiò la saiyan dai lunghi capelli biondi.

Kamy strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne fino a lasciare delle mezzalune bianche e chinò il capo.

< Vivere qui sulla Terra è stato come dormire finalmente libera dalle mie pene. Sentivo Vegeta e gli altri proteggermi. Solo che ora mi sono svegliata e il principe è con me sul vascello di Caronte > pensò.

“Ho fallito. Il principe…”. Iniziò.

Elly l’afferrò per il braccio e la guardò in viso, indurendo lo sguardo.

“Quando ho perso Junior, dentro di me sentivo che non era per sempre. A livello razionale non volevo accettarlo, ma eravamo connessi. Se lui fosse realmente perduto, sarei morta anch’io con lui o almeno lo avrebbe fatto la mia anima.

Adesso seguo il mio cuore e questo mi dice che c’è ancora qualcosa del mio ‘sensei’ nell’essere che è diventato in questo momento.

Dimmi, cosa senti in realtà?” domandò.

“Che non può essere morto così.

Forse è un suo trucco per attaccare il serpente. Non riesco a sentirlo morto” esalò Kamhara.

“Allora andiamo a riprendere anche lui” la spronò Elly.

< Sto arrivando principe e quando mi guarderò allo specchio finalmente avrò anche io il mio riflesso > giurò Kamy.


	65. Cap.65 Light of fury

Cap.65 Light of fury

 

Bra era seduta, con le gambe incrociate, al centro della stanza buia. Le tapparelle della Capsule corporation erano tirate.

< Papà non sarebbe morto se non avessi fatto di testa mia.

Ho avuto l’orgoglio e la presunzione di poter aiutare Elly, ma non solo non sono riuscita a trovarla, ma ora ho perso anche mio padre.

Pensavo che l’oscurità e il silenzio mi avrebbero potuto dare conforto, perché senza i miei genitori questa casa ricostruita non la sento più mia. Invece…

Acuisce la mia solitudine >. Strinse le labbra, mentre una sola lacrima le rigava il viso.

Avvertì dei passi e la soffocò con un gesto stizzito, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide Pan davanti a sé.

“Pan?” domandò.

Quest’ultima annuì, si trasformò in supersaiyan rischiarando l’ambiente circostante con un’aura d’oro.

“Preparati a combattere” disse.

< Fermeremo tutti coloro che il serpente trasformerà e li riporteremo alla ragione > giurò.

 

******

 

Yuma si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul pavimento di pietra del suo castello, facendo tremare alcune mattonelle. Appoggiò una mano sulla gamba e con l’altra si grattò la testa, sotto l’ampio cappello cornuto.

Dalla finestra s’intravedevano le casupole del suo regno, mentre in diversi punti il suo palazzo mostrava segni di antiche e ripetute deflagrazioni.

Yuma guardò davanti a sé, concentrandosi sulla nipote. May era appoggiata al muro, il labbro inferiore sporto e gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime.

< Povera nipotina mia. Mia figlia sembrava un’invasata quando è passata di qua ed ora non risponde alle mie chiamate. Il padre non so nemmeno cosa stia facendo.

Speriamo che Goku riesca a salvare questa situazione > pensò Yuma, scuotendo il massiccio capo.

Vetrunks, stringendo Goshin al petto, le si avvicinò.

“Stai bene?” domandò.

May gli fece un sorriso tirato.

“Mamma era _cattliva pè_ colpa mia” sussurrò con voce roca.

Vetrunks negò con il capo e le sorrise.

“Sono tutti arrabbiati per colpa del serpente di fuoco. Lui intristisce le persone per poi renderle più cattive. Non dobbiamo perdere la speranza e sarà sconfitto” promise.

May sorrise.

“Allora canto! Così mamma torna buona” sussurrò.

Goshin gorgogliò, dimenando i piedini, allungando le mani verso il cielo. Vetrunks gl’impedì di volare, continuando a tenerlo a sé.

Goshin si allungò e tirò i capelli alla piccola zia, che ridacchiò.

Yuma li guardò e si sfregò le mani.

< Guardali, i miei piccoli signori del castello > pensò. Si rialzò in piedi e si massaggiò il collo.

“Sapete che vi dico? Gelato per tutti! Quel maledetto biscione di fuoco non sa cosa si perde” tuonò con voce altisonante.

“Sì” trillò piano May.

“Però dobbiamo dare anche qualcosa a ‘fratellino’” disse Vetrunks, indicando con la testa Goshin. Quest’ultimo gli afferrò una ciocca color glicine dei capelli a fiamma e cercò di mettersela in bocca.

“Mi sembra esistano dei budini omogeneizzati fatti apposta per neonati. Andiamo” disse Yuma, facendogli strada.

< Se le risorse del regno non fossero al limite, avrei ancora una servitù per aiutarmi. Il mio corpo mastodontico mal si addice a gestire dei bambini > pensò, trattenendo a stento un sospiro.


	66. Cap.66 I progetti di Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Apocalisse, ma nel significato originale del termine ("rivelazione").

 

Cap.66 I progetti di Freezer

Cell socchiuse gli occhi e, con espressione concentrata, prese una carta dal mazzo di Kid Bu davanti a lui. Quest’ultimo ridacchiava, le sue iridi rosse brillavano.

Cell aveva i muscoli del collo in tensione e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la placca. Con dita tremanti prese una carta. La guardò e, sbuffando, la mise nel proprio mazzo.

Freezer, alle sue spalle, indicò con un movimento della coda l’ultima sua carta a sinistra.

Kid Bu osservò la coda, i due complici fecero un minuscolo cenno col capo d’intesa. Kid Bu dissimulò un ghigno e prese la carta. Era uguale all’unica che gli era rimasta in mano e le gettò a terra.

“Asino” lo derise Kid Bu.

Cell sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non è possibile che questi dannati tornei di carte li vinci sempre tu!” sbraitò.

Freezer si allontanò da loro, le labbra piegate in un sorriso cattivo.

< Prendermi gioco di quella ‘cavalletta’ troppo cresciuta è uno dei pochi divertimenti che ho qui, nell’aldilà > pensò. Le sue iridi rosse brillavano nell’oscurità che incombeva sugl’inferi in quel momento.

Raggiunse una cavità scavata in una delle montagne di spine metalliche, al suo interno era ricavata un’abitazione.

< Ora che non ho neanche più la navicella perché è esplosa > pensò. Raggiunse un pagliericcio e si sdraiò, avvolse la coda intorno agli occhi e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

_ “Ascoltami. La fine di tutto non è quello che pensi tu. Voglio svelarti una ‘rivelazione’” disse Whis. _

_ Freezer incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e si piegò in avanti, guardando curioso nella pietra dell’angelo. _

_ “La distruzione porta a una nuova vita e mostra la verità dietro questo mondo”. Proseguì quest’ultimo. _

_ Freezer sgranò gli occhi guardando il pianeta dei saiyan esplodere. _

_ “Perché dovrei perdere una risorsa così preziosa?” domandò. _

_ “Perché il dio degli dei sa che è l’unico modo per avere ciò che desidera” rispose Whis. _

_ “Quindi la verità è che gli dei possono e noi dobbiamo sottostare a loro?” domandò Freezer. _

_ “Significa che si diventa d’oro solo se s’immerge nella disperazione, si cammina nella rabbia e si rinasce nella decisione” ribatté Whis. _

Freezer scostò la coda.

“Sono rinato nell’oro, ma non sono ancora riuscito nel mio intento. Spazzerò via gli dei e sarò finalmente libero.

Quest’universo avrà una nuova ‘apocalisse’ e una nuova rivoluzione” giurò. Si sedette sul pagliericcio e si strinse le ginocchia pallide e nodose.

_ “Quindi quello che Zeno-sama voleva era Goku?” chiese Freezer. _

_ Era seduto accanto a Whis e gli stava porgendo un piatto colmo di ostriche. _

_ Whis ne prese una con movimenti studiati. _

_ “Proprio così. Goku ha trovato un ‘amichetto’ con cui distrarlo, un altro se stesso, ma sa che rischia di diventare il giocattolo preferito del dio degli dei” rispose. _

_ “Voi lo sapevate quando avete iniziato ad allenarlo?” lo interrogò Freezer. _

_ “Billsama non ne è a conoscenza. Farebbe qualche follia, Goku ormai è diventato come un figlio per lui” rispose Whis. _

_ “Ancora una volta il tuo unico braccio armato sono io. Tzeh, per quanto odi gli stupidi scimmioni saiyan, non ho nessuna intenzione di permettere agli dei di privarmi della mia vendetta” ribatté Freezer. _

< Chissà se ti ricordi quello che ho cercato d’insegnarti Vegeta. Chissà se temi giustamente gli dei e cerchi di superarli. Dovresti farlo capire anche al tuo amichetto Goku. Sarete al mio fianco nella mia ascesa o dovrò spazzare via anche voi? > s’interrogò Freezer, serrando un pugno.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo Cell entrare.

“Ci sono novità. Mi sono appena state comunicate da uno dei tuoi uomini” disse quest’ultimo.

“Ossia?” chiese Freezer.

“Il potere del serpente di fuoco si è manifestato. Ora Goku e gli altri stanno combattendo contro di lui, è arrivata l’occasione che aspettavamo. Se dovessero sconfiggerlo…”. Iniziò Cell.

“Io potrò finalmente appropriarmene e avere la potenza dei miei antenati. Rivaleggerò con il potere del drago e quello reale, ma con un controllo che abbiamo ben studiato” disse Freezer.

“Quando tornerai in vita penserai a me e a Kid Bu?” chiese Cell.

“Solo se sarò riuscito a rendere l’universo ‘depurato’ e non rischierò di tornare negl’inferi con voi” rispose Freezer.

Cell annuì e i suoi occhi divennero rosa.

“Non fallire, sei l’unica possibilità per la nostra rivalsa. Sì perfetto come lo sarei io” disse, uscendo dalla caverna.


	67. Cap.67 Dark heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: È venuta da me una mattina / una domenica mattina solitaria / i suoi lunghi capelli che scorrono nel vento di metà inverno / non so come mi abbia trovato / perché nell'oscurità stavo camminando / distruzione mi sono caduto addosso da una lotta che non potevo vincere

Cap.67 Dark heart  
  
   
  
Bra guardò Pan adagiare Chichi sul letto.  
  
“Come sta tua nonna?” domandò.  
  
“L’incantesimo di Kamy ha fatto effetto, sta tornando normale” rispose Pan.  
  
Bra incassò il capo tra le spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
  
“Non ci sono più posseduti. Ora cosa facciamo?” domandò.  
  
Pan si voltò verso di lei.  
  
“Facciamo un altro giro di pattuglia, prima di esserne sicuri. Il serpente potrebbe sempre trovare altre vittime” disse.  
  
Bra annuì.  
  
< Farei qualsiasi cosa per potermi distrarre ancora un po’ > pensò.  
  
La luce del sole stava diminuendo fuori dalla finestra, mentre l’interno della stanza era illuminato del rosso sangue del tramonto.  
  
La porta si aprì e Nappa si affacciò.  
  
“Posso venire con voi? Se disturbo di nuovo il ‘riposino’ di bellezza di Zarbon, mi uccide” disse il saiyan.  
  
“Certo… ‘zio’” sussurrò Bra.  
  
Nappa sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero liquide. Entrò con passo tremante e le abbracciò entrambe.  
  
“Mi chiamato zio?” domandò con la voce spezzata.  
  
Bra lo abbracciò a sua volta, affondando nel suo petto muscoloso.  
  
“Sì, l’ho fatto” mormorò.  
  
“Potrei farlo anch’io, se avrò ancora fiato dopo questo abbraccio” mugolò Pan.  
  
Nappa sorrise, lasciandole pian piano.  
  
“Scusate” disse gentilmente.  
  
   
  
**********  
  
   
  
< La distruzione mi è caduta addosso. Questa battaglia non potevo vincerla da solo.  
  
Ad ogni zampata in questa folle corsa il tuo viso riaffiora.  
  
Ricordo quella domenica mattina solitaria, quando dopo aver rischiato la vita in quell’allenamento, dopo l’esplosione della navicella, ti ho trovato accanto a me.  
  
Ti eri presa cura di me, nonostante io fossi un’anima nera. Dopo avermi accolto, ti preoccupavi anche.  
  
Lì non avevo capito quanto ti appartenessi, ma avevo già compreso che eri tu ad allontanare la notte. Io da solo non riesco a trovare l’alba.  
  
Bulma… Sto arrivando. Ti vedo lì, alla fine dell’oscurità. Nelle notti di metà inverno, così ventose, quando ho scoperto la neve, ho imparato anche a conoscere il sapore della tua pelle, a riconoscere il gusto dei tuoi baci. Amavo quando tenevi i capelli lunghi, quel blu che ondeggiava intorno al tuo viso.  
  
Quando li hai tagliati perché il piccolo Trunks cercava di metterli in bocca, un po’ mi è dispiaciuto, ma sei bellissima con qualunque capigliatura, anche la più fantasiosa.  
  
Quando ho pensato di averti perso, la mia intera esistenza mi è caduta addosso.  
  
Ora come ora è una cosa che sento più vivida, perché il giorno volge al suo termine e sento l’istinto animale che prende il sopravvento sul mio raziocinio.  
  
Bulma, quella notte in cui mi chiedesti di me, del mio passato… A risponderti fu solo la mia schiena, non mi degnai nemmeno di voltarmi. Non avevo risposte da darti, ma ora saprei cosa dirti, perché tutte le risposte le sto trovando in questa corsa folle. Voglio solo tornare uomo, per dirti tutto quello che non ho potuto e voluto dirti mai.  
  
Le mie zampe sanguinano, un dolore continuo a cui ormai mi sto abituando. Voglio raggiungerti il prima possibile, ma ho paura che il mio ‘nuovo’ corpo mi tradisca e ceda da un momento all’altro >. I pensieri di Vegeta si accavallavano tra loro.  
  
“Riposiamoci un po’. Non ce la faccio più” esalò Goku, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
  
“Papà, fermiamoci per la notte” disse Gohan.  
  
Goku raggiunse il muretto di una scarpata e si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto, si appoggiò contro le pietre e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
“Urca. Penso che dormirò un po’” mugolò.  
  
Vegeta lo raggiunse e si accucciò accanto alle sue gambe.  
  
“Presto sarà buio, vado a prendere dei legni per accendere un fuoco” propose Gohan.  
  
Goku lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti e si addormentò profondamente.  
  
                                                                                                                         
  
***************  
  
   
  
Sotto l’arco di pietra nera si riusciva a vedere la luna piena, che sembrava brillare di riflessi vermigli, le nuvole formavano una corona intorno ad essa.  
“Stiamo per entrare. Non dobbiamo perderci di vista per nessuna ragione” disse Elly.  
Kamhara annuì.  
“Forse non saremmo dovute venire noi due da sole” sussurrò.  
Elly le appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
“Se avessimo seguito gli altri, non ci avrebbero mai mandate. Siamo guerriere, il tempo dell’attesa è finito” disse secca.  
Guardò il castello davanti a sé e assottigliò gli occhi.  
< Sono venuta a prenderti, Junior > pensò.  
Kamy serrò un pugno.  
< Lo so perché mi ha trascinato qui così presto. Devo rendermi conto da sola di quanto valgo e se non oserò mai, non potrò mai superare i miei limiti e divenire una vera saiyan.  
Combatterò in nome del mio principe e renderò orgogliosa la mia famiglia > pensò.   
Elly emanava una luce dorata, che illuminava la notte oscura, facendo contrasto con i colori cupi della luna. Entrambe iniziarono ad avanzare, risalirono le mura del palazzo e s’infiltrarono attraverso una finestra rotta.  
  
   
  
**********  
  
   
  
“Chichi…” gemette Goku nel sonno.  
  
Vegeta alzò il capo, era accucciato tra i piedi del Son, alla luce della luna notò che una lacrima aveva rigato il viso di Goku. Riabbassò il capo, poggiando il muso sulle zampe.  
  
< Sta soffrendo così tanto… Forse lo sto costringendo a qualcosa di troppo arduo. Mi sta seguendo in strade sconosciute, nel nuovo covo di una creatura che potrebbe fin troppo facilmente spezzare le nostre vite.  
  
Lui e suo figlio sono costretti a dormire sulla nuda terra.  
  
Però, in tutto questo, credo che la cosa che gli manchi di più è la sua famiglia. Gli manca la sua donna, alla fine siamo uguali in tutto io e lui > pensò.  
  
“La mamma e lui si sono promessi di stare sempre insieme. Non preoccuparti, mia madre tornerà in sé”. La voce di Gohan fece voltare Vegeta.  
  
Il ragazzo s’inginocchiò e gli accarezzò la testa, passando le dita sul muso.  
  
Vegeta fece un basso mugolio, muovendo le orecchie.  
  
“Chi non crede nelle proprie potenzialità non potrà mai affrontare nessuno. Deve diventare più forte con questa faccenda” disse Gohan.  
  
Vegeta gli leccò la mano e Gohan gli sorrise.  
  
< Povera creatura. Il Demon Prince gli sta alle calcagna e lei, invece di fuggire, ci sta guidando > pensò il primogenito di Son. Si allontanò dal ragazzo e gli diede le spalle.  
  
Vegeta si accucciò e si mise a dormire, il respiro di Goku era pesante.


	68. Cap.68 Gohan cede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - I don't care for this world anymore/I just want to live my own fantasy/fate has brought us to these shores/what was meant to be is now happening (Lord of the Flies - Iron Maiden).

Cap.68 Gohan cede

 

Bra schivò il colpo del demone davanti a lei, aveva la pelle rossa, una cresta sulla testa che spuntava su una pelle butterata. Sbatté le ali dando vita a un forte vento, allontanando Pan che stava tentando di raggiungerlo con un calcio alle spalle.

Indossava dei pantaloni stretti da un’ampia cintura arancione, che gli ricadeva in una serie di pieghe.

Tentò di raggiungere la figlia di Vegeta con un pugno al viso, ma questa parò con il colpo e saltò all’indietro, allontanandosi.

“Cosa pensate di fare contro di me? Red Tamburello?!” gridò la creatura. Gettò indietro la testa e rise selvaggiamente, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

< Dev’essere un demone evocato dal Demon Prince > rifletté Kamhara, notando un uovo sul pavimento. Si voltò verso Elly. < Lei deve averlo capito prima di me… Per questo non lo ha ancora attaccato o, forse, sta riflettendo anche su altro > pensò.

< Se seguo la scia lasciata da queste creature, troverò Junior. Questa volta sarò io a ‘stalkerare’ lui… > pensò Elly, ghignando. < Però questa puzza palesemente di trappola… E se non ricordo male, Tamburello era l’essere di cui mi parlava Crilin tempo addietro. Un livello di potenza che avrebbe potuto spaventarmi giusto da bambina >.

“Voi due andate avanti, a questo qui ci pensiamo noi!" gridò Bra, divenendo supersaiyan.

Elly annuì e si mise a correre lungo il corridoio dalle pareti formate da pesanti gradoni di pietra.

< Inutile farci catturare tutte nella stessa trappola. Hanno sangue saiyan anche loro, devo fidarmi della loro potenza. Solo sconfiggendo l’origine anche questa creatura avrà veramente fine > si disse, spiccando il volo.

Kamhara la seguì, si voltò e guardò le altre giovani.

"Sicure?!" gridò, mentre le sue iridi si tingevano di un verde smeraldo intenso.

"Muovetevi!" intimò loro Bra.

< Non abbiamo tempo da perdere! > gridò mentalmente.

"Se si rivelasse troppo potente, al massimo possiamo fare la fusion!" la rassicurò Pan.

Kamhara fece un segno d’intesa con il capo, spiccò il volo a sua volta e si diresse verso Elly.

< Direi che la nostra irruzione non è passata inosservata > rifletté.

 

************

 

Gohan era intento a ravvivare il fuoco, acquattato per terra, osservando suo padre e Vegeta profondamente addormentati.

< Dovrei riposare anche io, ma… Devo trovare delle fasciature per quel lupo, qualcosa da mangiare per mio padre e… Non riesco a sentirmi tranquillo.

Mi sento così inquieto in questa notte, ma questa volta non verrà il mio maestro a portarmi due mele per ridarmi fiducia e consolarmi >. Sospirò pesantemente.

Si voltò e s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, trovandosi davanti gli occhi del serpente di fuoco che brillavano nell’oscurità.

“N-non è possibile… Non c’è nessun’aura…” esalò e la voce gli tremò.

Il serpente ghignò, mostrando i denti ricurvi e fece saettare la lingua.

“ _Sssssh_ … Parla piano. Non vorrai svegliarli” sibilò la creatura, riferendosi agli altri saiyan.

< Anche perché non sono veramente qui. Questa è una mia proiezione > gli comunicò mentalmente.

< Cosa vuoi maledetto essere? > ringhiò Gohan.

Una sfera apparve davanti a lui, al suo interno il primogenito di Goku vide Pan. Sua figlia era intenta a combattere una ventina di Red Tamburello. Alle sue spalle Bra si teneva un braccio ferito, una trentina di avversari uguali a quello erano accasciati sul pavimento. Uno dei nemici si fermò e vomitò a sua volta un uovo, da cui fuoriuscì un ennesimo Red Tamburello adulto.

“Pan…” esalò Gohan. Si tappò la bocca con la mano e cadde in ginocchio.

< Presto la tua bambina soccomberà. A te la scelta se vederla solo catturata o morta > gli sibilò il serpente di fuoco. La sua voce rimbombò nella testa di Gohan.

< N-no… Risparmiala! > implorò il primogenito dei Son.

< Allora lasciati piegare da me. Cedi! > gli ordinò il serpente di fuoco, mentre i suoi occhi scomparivano nella notte.

“V-va bene…” cedette Gohan.

La sfera andò in frantumi e scomparve.

Gohan si portò le mani alle tempie, mentre il serpente prendeva possesso della sua mente.

< Questo mondo… non m’interessa più… >. Gli occhiali gli caddero per terra e un vetro si scheggiò. < Voglio finalmente poter vivere le mie fantasie, essere libero… >. Allargò le braccia e sgranò gli occhi, ghignando.

“Oh, mi dispiace miei nemici. Il destino vi ha portato su delle coste pericolose…” sibilò. Si voltò e guardò il padre e il lupo, il suo viso era in ombra. “Scoprirete vostro malgrado quello che sta per accadere” minacciò con voce roca.


	69. Cap.69 In the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Arrampicarsi coi denti.

Cap.69 In the darkness

 

< Che sta succedendo? Gohan ha un’espressione strana, mi sono svegliato sentendo uno strano odore provenire da lui. Ha delle venuzze che gli pulsano sulle tempie e non sembra in sé. Ho cercato di chiedergli se stava bene, ma mi sono usciti solo versi indistinti.

Saltò all’indietro evitando un colpo che apre una voragine per terra, dei piccoli sassi che volano dal suolo mi raggiungono al muso, ferendolo. Mi sfuggono dei guaiti di dolore > si domandò il lupo.

“Sei finito” sibilò Gohan, lo sguardo stravolta da un’espressione feroce, carica d’odio.

Vegeta scosse la testa con aria stordita.

< Questo corpo è inadatto per il combattimento. Un qualsivoglia colpo potrebbe uccidermi > pensò. Indietreggiò ringhiando.

< Cosa devo fare? Quello è Gohan. Lo devo attaccare? Oh, di nuovo questo enigma.

Svegliati Vegeta!

Non vorrai certo che finisca come con Baby, vero? Stavolta se ti prendono ti ammazzano e nessuno salverà la donna che ami.

Devo agire, ma cosa posso fare ridotto così?

Ringhiando mi lancio e lo azzanno al braccio. Sento il sapore dolciastro del sangue e mi sento male.

Si tratta dello stesso ragazzo che mi venne a chiedere se i vestiti che aveva andavano bene per il suo primo incontro galante. Lo stesso che mi annoiava infinite ore con la fisica quantistica, quando sapeva che non ci capivo niente. Lo stesso che, quando mi sono trasformato in Majin, ha deciso di non attaccarmi.

Non posso fargli del male. Man mano che i miei denti affondano, lo rivedo bambino. Quando sotto un albero mi allungava la mano sorridendo ed io, lo attaccavo, non rendendomi conto di quanto fossi crudele.

Ora quello che sento non è sangue qualunque, è il suo sangue. Eppure il sorriso maligno che si dipinge sul suo volto è così lontano dal suo essere.

Mi afferra per la gola e mi lancia lontano. Faccio un volo terribile e precipito in una specie di laghetto qui vicino.

L’acqua è gelata.

Forse perché siamo in montagna, forse perché è inverno. Impregnando il mio pelo e in poco tempo sono zuppo.

Un’onda di energia, un'altra. Le ferite si aprono con una facilità estrema.

Ora è il mio sangue, a fiotti, ad uscire.

Gohan comincia a colpirmi senza pietà, accecandomi un occhio. Le zampe, già ferite, dolgono così tanto che mi viene difficile correre via.

Nella mia vita è sempre stato un susseguirsi di momenti terribili, come questi. Mi ha insegnato che per sopravvivere bisogna arrampicarsi con i denti. Forse è solo per questo che il mio corpo fino ad ora ha resistito, ma non regge più. In fondo è solo quello di un lupacchiotto…

Un colpo ben assestato e l’incoscienza mi accoglie >.

 

 

******

 

“Gohan!”. L’urlo di Goku riecheggiò tra le montagne.

Son si mise in posizione di combattimento, mentre gli occhi di Gohan divenivano di brace, emanando un bagliore color rubino.

< Posseduto dal serpente, anche lui… La brace di quell’essere mi sta portando via tutto quello che possiedo, consumando tra le fiamme la mia stessa esistenza.

Il mio bambino… Se n’è andato, non so neanche cosa è diventato il suo corpo adesso >.

L’avversario ghignò.

“Siete stati fortunati a svegliarvi in tempo, ma non sarà sempre così” disse.

Goku lo guardò spiccare il volo e allontanarsi, corse verso il lupo e, vedendo il suo corpo martoriato, sentì salire un conato di vomito.

Cadde in ginocchio, affondando nella polla d’acqua e allungò la mano tremante.

“Cosa ti ha fatto… povera bestia…” sussurrò. Lo prese tra le braccia e utilizzò il calore della propria aura per asciugarlo. Iniziò a riscaldarlo e a medicarlo, l’animale si muoveva e lamentava nell’incoscienza.

“Sei davvero forte, sai? Colpì così avrebbero dato filo da torcere anche a un guerriero professionista. Sei davvero un osso duro…” disse Goku.

< O forse hai solo una missione importante da compiere. A chiunque vada questa tua fedeltà, dev’essere una persona incredibile. Perché hai resistito miracolosamente armato solo di unghie e denti > pensò.

 


	70. Cap.70 Flame Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: -The mirror knows the face no one else can know/points to a path that I must go (King at a Price - Jag Panzer).

Cap.70 Flame Warriors

 

Il serpente si accovacciò, chiudendosi su se stesso a spirale, nascondendo la testa sotto il suo corpo, sibilando.

< Quelle due ragazzine sono riuscite con la Fusion a spuntarla contro le mie creature, alla fine, ma almeno sono riuscito a deviare quel saiyan. Povero sciocco, se avessi potuto le avrei uccise nonostante il patto, questo non era stabilito dagli dei come quello con il Demon Prince.

C’è qualcosa, però, che sta intaccando la mia energia. Percepisco un tremito di potere, la presenza di un drago. Non posso permettergli di trovarmi e di sprecare energia in una battaglia contro di lui, altrimenti non avrei più la forza per divorare l’animale simbolo del potere reale.

Forse è tempo di un piccolo trucco > pensò. I suoi occhi di brace s’illuminarono, mentre faceva saettare la sua lingua di fiamma biforcuta.

Dal suo capo si staccarono delle scaglie di fuoco, che si tramutarono in grosse gocce di una sostanza vermiglia e oleosa.

“Su, mie piccole creature, uscite strisciando dal vostro brodo primordiale e crescete” ordinò il serpente.

Dalle gocce scivolarono fuori dalle creature, dimenandosi, dando vita a striduli versi di sofferenza, mentre si evolvevano.

I guerrieri di fuoco si fecero avanti strisciando, sopra i loro occhi di rubino avevano il marchio del loro creatore. Divenuti adulti si alzarono in piedi, ritti davanti agli occhi di brace celati del serpente di fuoco.

 

 

*******

 

Bra e Pan caddero pesantemente a terra, con braccia e gambe aperte.

“L’attacco puro della Fusion è stata in grado di annientare lo spirito originario” esalò Bra.

“Eh?” chiese Pan, socchiudendo gli occhi arrossati.

“Dico che senza quell’attacco di ‘Bran’, quegli esseri si sarebbero moltiplicato in eterno e ci avrebbero uccise.

Siamo riuscite a non farci sopraffare proprio all’ultimo…” rispose Briefs. Si accorse del respiro di Pan, la migliore amica si era addormentata.

Bra cercò di rialzarsi, gemette sentendo uno stiramento al braccio e fu colta da un capogiro per il dolore. Si stese nuovamente, ansimando rumorosamente.

< Dobbiamo raggiungere Elly e Kamy, potrebbero esserci altri demoni. Dobbiamo, ma… non riesco… > pensò.

“Solo qualche minuto…” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi, cadendo addormentata a sua volta.

Resti fumanti di corpi e cocci di uova erano sparpagliati sul pavimento tutt’intorno a loro. 

 

********

 

“Tu vai avanti. Di questi me ne occupo io” disse Kamhara, incrementando la propria aura. Un vento roseo le volteggiò intorno e alcuni petali di ciliegio comparvero attorno a lei, un paio le caddero nei capelli vermiglio.

< Per il momento ci stiamo ancora studiando, ma gli strani occhi di queste creature mi mettono in soggezione. Sono come dei rubini di carne, pulsanti e maligni > rifletté.

“Non voglio lasciarti indietro. Già abbiamo dovuto farlo con Bra e Pan” disse Elly, voltandosi verso di lei. Si trovava alla fine del corridoio, davanti a un’arcata di pietra.

“Inoltre questi non vengono da Junior, anche se lo sconfiggessi, non sparirebbero”. Aggiunse la giovane.

Kamhara guardò i quattro cavalieri completamente rossi, dalle alte spade di fiamme.

“Permettimi di combattere in nome del mio principe la mia battaglia. Tu supera la tua, ti prego” disse, dimenando la coda dalla peluria rosea.

Elly vide che le sue iridi erano azzurre e strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

“Vedi di non farti ammazzare. Tu devi riprenderti Vegeta, a costo di recuperarlo dagl’inferi” ordinò.

Kamy ghignò, mentre i quattro cavalieri abbassavano la visiera dei loro elmi di metallo rosso.

“Certo, ma tu vedi di riuscire a far tornare Junior in sé” rispose.

“A costo di prenderlo a calci” rispose Elly. Si mise a correre e percorse l’arcata, scendendo delle lunghe scale.

Kamhara guardò i quattro avversari, alti due volte lei con aria di sfida.

“Che bella scimmietta che abbiamo qui…” disse uno dei cavalieri del serpente di fuoco.

Kamhara raggiunse il guerriero di fuoco con un’onda d’energia, facendogli volare via l’elmo. Gli lasciò scoperto il capo, sulla cui fronte svettava il simbolo del serpente di fuoco.

Un’aura di fiamme comparve intorno al nemico colpito, che digrignò i denti.

Kamhara spiccò il volo, evitando una serie di fendenti delle armi che si abbatterono verso di lei.

< Il mio sangue saiyan non attendeva altro.

Nello specchio si rifletteva la guerriera che non sono mai stata, mi mostrava il percorso da seguire. Questa volta non voglio essere una fallita, desidero solo far conoscere la faccia di quella saiyan anche al mondo che non l’ha mai conosciuta > pensò. Fece una capriola per schivare un colpo laterale del nemico, atterrò sul pavimento e da qui colpì la gamba di un altro con una spazzata a piedi uniti. Lo vide traballare e balzò, cercando di centrarlo con una ginocchiata laterale al viso, ma la parò con il gomito.

Kamhara fece una serie di capriole all’indietro, allontanandosi dai quattro nemici. Uno di loro le lanciò contro la spada, Kamhara ne evocò una di energia rosa sul braccio e le due armi, scontrandosi l’una contro l’altra, andarono in frantumi.

Il nemico disarmato incalzò la figlia di Bardack con una serie di calci e di pugni, Kamhara fu costretta ad arretrare, schivando anche i colpi delle altre tre spade che proseguivano a pioggia.


	71. Cap.71 Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Ancora più solo di prima/c'è già il Cannibale in cima/e io che devo volare a prenderlo/sudore di gente dispersa/di maglia, di lingua diversa/ma io, il cuore io voglio spenderlo (Gimondi e il Cannibale - Enrico Ruggeri).

Cap.71 Flame

Il lupo si guardò intorno con aria confusa, uggiolando piano.

< Kakaroth mi ha salvato. Persino da lupo mi tocca dipendere da lui… > pensò.

Goku era inginocchiato davanti a lui, gli sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, ignorando la sensazione piacevole sul muso.

< Che diamine fa?! Mi ha scambiato per il suo cane?

Oh, ma se potessi parlare gli direi che rischia seriamente io gli sbrani un braccio >. Ululò, continuando a ruggire e digrignò i denti.

Goku ritirò la mano, addolcendo il sorrise.

“Non ti piace essere toccato, vero?” chiese.

< Quando fa così mi sento preso in giro. Succedeva anche da umano, più lo cacciavo e lo trattavo male, più sorrideva ebete. Quasi si divertisse a vedere il mio caratteraccio, così dissimile dal suo carattere bonario > pensò.

Raggiunse il fuoco e vi si accucciò accanto, sbattendo freneticamente la coda sul terreno.

< Dannato corpo debilitato, non risponde neanche come vorrei. Mi sento veramente a pezzi e questo tepore mi fa solo venire voglia di dormire.

Non troverò mai Bulma se non mi rimetto in viaggio… Anche se, al momento, vorrei solo un altro po’ di calore > rifletté.

Goku osservò il lupo riaddormentarsi.

< Posso anche rischiarlo un morso, in fondo sono un saiyan, sopravvivrei > si disse. Raggiunse Vegeta e si sedette davanti a lui di fronte al fuoco, gli appoggiò la testa sul capo. < Non si muove e il suo respiro è profondo. Il sonno lo ha preso >. Ricominciò a passargli energia attraverso l’aura.

 

*******

 

 

Kamhara balzò all’indietro, ai suoi piedi i resti delle spade dei nemici.  

Si ravvivò i lunghi capelli rossi, riuscendo a schivare un possente pugno al volto e una gomitata alle spalle. Il colpo di piatto di un terzo nemico le graffiò la guancia, alcune gocce di sangue caddero a terra. Scomparve con la supervelocità, riuscendo a colpire uno dei nemici con un pugno alla pancia. Fu costretta a parare una serie di calci da un altro avversario e i pugni di un terzo.

Raggiunse il viso di fuoco del nemico privo di elmo con una testata, obbligandolo ad allontanarsi.

Uno dei nemici la colpì alle spalle, riuscì ad evitare il colpo, ma la sua giacca si strappò. I brandelli di tessuto caddero a terra e un taglio vermiglio le apparve sulla pelle rosea della schiena.

“Come… hai… osato…” sibilò, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Udì i quattro avversari ridere sotto di lei, uno di loro piegò la testa e ghignò, con aria soddisfatta.

La giovane alzò le braccia sopra la testa, unì le mani e tra essere apparve una sfera rosa.  
"Tecnica dei fiori di pesco!" urlò. Le sue iridi divennero rosso sangue con riflessi color rubino. Si alzò un forte vento che investì tre degli avversari, il quarto cercò riparo dietro lo stipite della porta.

Una serie di petali rosati sommersero i tre guerrieri di fuoco scoperto, strappandogli i vestiti, scalfendo o spezzando il metallo delle armature, e aprendo loro delle ferite sanguinanti.  
< Sono duri come se fossero di metallo > pensò l’unico al sicuro, venendo colpito da uno dei petali vaganti alla spallina dell’armatura.

I tre avversari gridavano, accecati dal muro di petali rosati, cercando di eliminarli con colpi di mano o ki-blast.

Kamhara creò una sfera rosa alta fino al tetto e abbassò le braccia, scagliandola.

Con un bagliore accecante, i tre vennero colpiti, i loro corpi si deformarono e vennero disintegrati.

Di loro rimasero soltanto delle poltiglie vermiglie.

Kamhara indietreggiò, ansante, il viso madido di sudore.

< Non è stato per niente facile condensare tutta quell’energia in un attacco di dimensioni così minute > pensò, mentre le sue iridi divenivano marrone scuro.

L’ultimo cavaliere di fuoco si fece avanti.

“Ora sei solo…” disse Kamhara. La sua battle-suit era umida di sudore, la gola era arsa e le gambe le ondeggiavano, le spalle le dolevano.

< Dovrei spiccare il volo e infierire adesso, ma non ho la forza > pensò.

“Oh, ma non per questo debole. Non so nella tua lingua, scimmia, se incapace e solitario siano sinonimi, nella mia no” rispose il guerriero di fuoco. Si mise in ginocchio, ciò che rimaneva degli altri venne assorbito dalle sue mani.

Il suo corpo si gonfiò, le vene divennero visibili e la sua armatura si fece bombata. La creatura gettò indietro la testa e rise sguaiatamente.

“Ciò non toglie che rimani solo tu ed è uno scontro più equo di quattro contro uno.

Puoi gonfiarti quanto vuoi, mio caro ‘cannibale’ in cima alla sua catena alimentare… Erano buoni da mangiare i tuoi amichetti?” chiese Kamhara.

< Non devo permettergli di raggiungere Elly a qualsiasi costo. Va bene tutto pur di perdere tempo.

Anche se non dovessi riuscire a sconfiggerlo, scoprirà che ho un cuore saiyan e ho intenzione di ‘spenderlo’. Combatterò fino al suo ultimo battito > giurò.


	72. Cap.72 Ti rivedo oltre la morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - People dying/for no reason at all/age is no difference/or if you're large or small (Pure Massacre - Silverchair).

Cap.72 Ti rivedo oltre la morte

 

Goku ravvivò il fuoco con una serie di legni e sospirò pesantemente, guardando il suo compagno di viaggio addormentato.

< Mi manchi amico mio, ma non immaginavo tanto. Devo proprio essere messo male se ti rivedo persino in un lupo.

Ti assomiglia parecchio, ha perfino il tuo stesso carattere. Credo di essermici affezionato tanto perché, salvando lui, e come se rimediassi per non essere riuscito a salvare te.

Chissà se mi stai guardando da lassù.

Penso di sì e di sicuro mi stai gridando addosso per tutte le sciocchezze che sto facendo.

L’hai ritrovata la tua Bulma? Almeno adesso sei felice? Di sicuro starai facendo impazzire tutti. Il principe dei saiyan pretende rispetto dovunque vada, persino nell’aldilà.

Un tempo avrei temuto finissi dall’altra parte, ma adesso posso stare tranquillo, anche Re Yammer ha capito la tua bontà. Ho sempre saputo che non eri malvagio.

Sonnecchiando il lupo fa una specie di verso. Mi ricorda tanto un tuo “Umphf” o un “Tsk”.

Sorrido pensando che sia tu che Junior siete riusciti ad essere miei amici nonostante siate così diversi da me e Crilin. Tenshinhan e Yamcha, invece, erano una via di mezzo. Vorrei tanto poter avere sotto gli occhi una foto di quel folle gruppo di amici.

Ora non posso avervi al mio fianco. Non ho neanche una casa a cui tornare, persino mia moglie e mio figlio mi attaccano.

Sono convinto, Vegeta, che questa volta tu non saresti tornato malvagio. Non ami ripeterti in un copione scontato e avresti usato il potere reale per proteggerti.

Questa volta non avresti permesso che mi lasciassero completamente solo > rifletté Goku.

“Le persone muoiono, tutte. Ti lasciano solo. Non viene risparmiato nessuno, che sia grande o piccolo. Alle volte non c’è nemmeno una ragione.

Ho perso mio nonno troppo presto e ora, ciò che non muore, mi viene strappato via in altri modi” sussurrò piano. Si appoggiò a una roccia dietro di sé, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò a sua volta.

Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo il viso e precipitò, cadendo sulla testa dell’animale accanto a lui.

 

********

 

Il cavaliere cercò di raggiungere con un pugno titanico il viso di Kamhara, ricadde in avanti attraversando l’immagine residua.

Kamy apparve dietro di lui e colpì la sua testa con un pugno a mani unite.

L’avversario cadde pesantemente a terra, si voltò di scatto e cercò di raggiungerla con un pugno al viso.

Kamhara evitò il colpo con una capriola, ansimando rumorosamente, il petto le doleva e vedeva sfocato.

Il cavaliere si rialzò con un balzo e la tempestò di pugni, Kamhara li parò con le braccia stretto al petto ad x. Un rivolo di sangue le scivolò dalla bocca, quando un colpo riuscì a raggiungerla al viso, spedendola all’indietro.

Kamy cadde carponi, si rialzò a fatica e balzò, mentre il nemico colpiva il pavimento con un pugno così forte da creare una piccola voragine circondata da crepe.

Kamy fece una capriola e, utilizzando le mani come leva, raggiunse con un calcio al petto il nemico, allontanandolo.

“Non soffro il solletico” disse il nemico con voce cavernosa.

< Persino la sua voce sembra ‘fiammeggiante’ > pensò Kamhara.


	73. Cap.73 Kamhara vince il suo scontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - - Lettera rispedita al mittente.

Cap.73 Kamhara vince il suo scontro

 

< Una goccia, due gocce, tre gocce…

Proprio ora che riposavo così bene, mi costringono a svegliarmi.

Piove? Alzo gli occhi e rimango immobile, respirando piano. Leccò una delle gocce, è salata… perché è una lacrima.

Se mi avessero detto che un giorno sarei stato io a vedere Kakaroth piangere non ci avrei creduto.

Probabilmente non se ne rende neanche conto, visto che sta dormendo profondamente. Non penso, però, pianga per un semplicemente per un incubo.

Da sveglio non ha mai dato a vedere il suo dolore. Non seppi mai se aveva gli occhi lucidi persino quando Kid Bu distrusse la Terra, portandosi via i nostri cari > rifletté.

Il lupo si alzò su due zampe, mettendosi in bilico, rischiò di cadere sulla schiena e appoggiò le zampe superiori sulla spalla di Goku.

Quest’ultimo mugolò e si svegliò, Vegeta si rimise a terra con un basso verso gutturale.

Son sbadigliò, si passò la mano sul viso asciugandosi le lacrime. Si svegliò del tutto sentendo il lupo fare un basso ululato, muovendo nervosamente la coda.

Goku gli accarezzò la testa e il lupo si allontanò, con un basso ringhio, scuotendo il capo.

< Almeno non mi ha morso > pensò Son.

“Lupo, posso chiamarti Vegeta?” domandò.

< Che abbia capito? No, impossibile. Lo avrebbe detto con ironia e non in quel modo così abbattuto > si disse Vegeta.

Il lupo gli mordicchiò le dita, arrossandogliele, fissando per terra.

Goku sorrise e utilizzò l’altra mano per grattarsi la testa.

“Urca, allora è deciso” sancì.

 

******

 

Elly guardò ciò che rimaneva della titanica lucertola di cristalli di fuoco, aveva la testa mozzata e si stava trasformando in cenere.

La giovane aveva raggiunto il limite del secondo livello e le venuzze sul suo corpo pulsavano.

< Ho capito che posso raggiungere un terzo livello, ma sento che durerebbe ancora troppo poco > pensò. Le sue sopracciglia si erano dimezzata e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, sciolti, le ricadevano sulle spalle con le ciocche larghe tre dita. < Se mai dovessi usarla come ultima carta disperata, sarebbe contro il mio _sensei_  > pensò.

“Scusa, non avevo tempo da perdere con te” disse all’avversario, correndo oltre la sua carcassa. “Nessuno può disturbarmi quando litigo con il ‘mio’ Junior”. Aggiunse con tono serio.

 

*******

 

 

 

Kamhara e il cavaliere si scambiano una serie di colpi a velocità sostenuta, le loro figure non si scorgevano, ma risuonavano le onde d’urto quando i loro pugni si scontravano.

Il nemico prediligeva i pugni, Kamy passava dai calci agli attacchi energetici.

< Sono in stallo da ore, ormai. Ho sentito le auree di Bra e Pan allontanarsi…

Che fosse Trunks quello che le ha recuperate? Mi sembrava fosse la sua energia ad essere arrivata e poi allontanata, ma non ci scommetterei.

Mi sento così stanca… > pensò.

 

_Pan accarezzò la testa del robottino che teneva sulla spalla, sorridendo._

_“Non devi preoccuparti. Conosco bene Bra e in realtà Elly le va veramente a genio. La mia migliore amica può sembrare aggressiva, ma fidati di una che con lei ha condiviso sogni, speranze e segreti._

_Finge di non fidarsi di Elly come io fingevo di litigare con il piccolo Gill” disse._

_Il robottino unì le mani e la sua calotta brillò di luce rossa._

_“Pan no più pericolo. No pericolo” ripeté, saltellando._

_Kamhara sorrise._

_“Lo spero. Mi piacerebbe fossimo tutte amiche” disse._

_Pan le fece l’occhiolino._

_“Non c’è niente di meglio dell’amicizia tra guerriere” la rassicurò._

 

Kamy scosse il capo, vedeva sfocato.

“Ti porto il messaggio del mio signore, il serpente di fuoco. Ti esorta a smettere di lottare, ad arrenderti…”. Iniziò a recitare l’avversario, vedendola cadere carponi.

Kamhara boccheggiò.

< Il serpente sta cercando di usare i suoi poteri anche su di me, ma non sa che non può ipnotizzarmi. Io sono una strega, questi trucchi non funzionano con me > pensò.

“Beh… Sai che ti dico?” chiese.

Iniziò a gridare, i suoi capelli divennero quelli di un supersaiyan di colore rosa, mentre la sua aura s’incrementava sempre di più. Le sue urla ferirono le orecchie del nemico che indietreggiò con un gemito.

“ _Digli che la sua lettera è stata rispedita al mittente_!” gridò la supersaiyan rosé.

Trapassò il nemico da parte a parte sfondandogli l’addome e la cassa toracica con un pugno.

Il cavaliere del serpente di fuoco scomparve in una fiammata.

Kamhara indietreggiò, la vista le si oscurò e cadde in ginocchio.

“Devo raggiungere Elly…” esalò. Si rialzò a fatica, appoggiandosi contro la parete di roccia, mentre la trasformazione cessava.


	74. Cap.74 Find love

Cap.74 Find love

 

Vegeta balzò attraverso le sbarre della finestra dentro la cella, accucciandosi. Alzò il muso e dimenò la coda, guardando Goku distruggere i tubi di ferro, calandosi a sua volta.

“Urca, finalmente ce l’abbiamo fatta, siamo penetrati nel covo nemico” disse Son.

Vegeta guaì e si guardò intorno, annusando per terra.

< Hanno spostato Bulma in un’altra cella. Si aspettavano sarei tornato esattamente qui > pensò.

Goku notò delle catene abbandonate e assottigliò gli occhi.

“C’erano dei prigionieri qui?” chiese.

La porta si aprì con un sonoro cigolio, mentre una risata fredda risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Un prigioniero c’è ancora, se t’interessa” disse Gohan.

Goku impallidì, il figlio teneva bloccata la madre, Chichi aveva il viso stravolto dalla paura.

“Cosa?” esalò Son.

< Ci mancava la ‘gallina’ rapita. Io devo salvare la mia Donna, non ho tempo per le rimpatriate di famiglia! > pensò Vegeta, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Cercò di azzannare Gohan alla caviglia.

“Provaci di nuovo e spezzo l’osso del collo a questa terrestre” disse Gohan con voce cavernosa.

“Buono Vegeta, piano” disse Goku, muovendo la mano verso il basso.

< Calmati, non è il momento per i colpi di testa > pensò.

“Non credo che il vero Vegeta avrebbe gradito tu chiamassi così il tuo cane” disse Gohan.

Vegeta ruggì, mentre un rivolo di saliva scivolava dal suo muso.

< Lascia andare tua madre e ti spiego un paio di cosette: prima di tutto non sono un cane, ma un lupo; secondo quello è il mio nome > pensò.

“Non faresti del male a tua madre, lei non c’entra niente” disse Goku.

< Complimenti per la lucidità Kakaroth > pensò il principe.

“Oh, certo che lo farei. Il mio signore è stato chiaro” ribatté Gohan.

“Goku, scusami per tutto, non ero in me…” gemette Chichi. Socchiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro. “Non ti avrei mai attaccato e soprattutto non vestita in quel modo” piagnucolò.

Goku le sorrise bonariamente.

“Amore mio, non puoi immaginare come sono felice di rivederti” disse.

< Se tutto questo finirà nel migliore dei modi, le dirò che quel vestito lo possiamo usare ‘in altri ambiti’, solo io e lei > pensò.

Vegeta fece un basso ringhio.

< Da animale, purtroppo, mi tocca sentire i feromoni che emana. Diamine, gli sembra il momento? Tsk, c’è persino gente che riesce a credere che sia ingenuo. Tonto lo è davvero, in compenso > pensò, acquattandosi a terra.

“Non è il momento di fare i piccioncini, vi ricordo che la tengo ancora in ostaggio” ringhiò Gohan, serrando il collo della madre.

“Bambino mio, torna in te…” esalò Chichi, aveva gli occhi arrossati.

Vegeta scosse la testa, abbassando le orecchie.

< Chiama Gohan ancora ‘bambino’. Ormai è sposato con figli, è diventato addirittura nonno, non è più un poppante > rifletté.

Goku s’irrigidì, deglutendo a vuoto, sentendo la moglie respirare affannosamente.

“Non sei tu a parlare, è il serpente di fuoco” disse.

< Non tirare la corda Kakaroth. Stiamo ‘realmente’ giocando col fuoco > pensò il lupo.

“Lui ed io siamo un’unica realtà” rispose Gohan.

Goku avanzò di un passo e allargò le braccia.

“Allora colpiscimi. Qui, al cuore. Io sono pronto. Tanto è sempre appartenuto a voi, alla mia famiglia, a mia moglie e ai miei figli” disse.

Vegeta fece un verso gutturale.

< Sto per vomitare. Tutta questa sdolcinatezza è nociva alla salute > pensò.

Chichi raggiunse il figlio con una gomitata, questo indietreggiò con aria confusa. Goku lo raggiunse con un pugno e lo guardò svenire, se lo caricò in spalla.

“Lascialo pure a me, amore. Controllerò io non gli facciano del male” disse Chichi.

Goku le sollevò il mento e la guardò negli occhi.

“Se si dovesse riprendere sarebbe ancora posseduto” disse. Utilizzò la sua energia per creare degli anelli che lo immobilizzassero. “Anche se così sarà innocuo”. Aggiunse.

“So occuparmi di nostro figlio. L’ho cresciuto io sin da quando era una piccola scimmietta con poteri alieni” disse Chichi.

“Lo so, Chichina” rispose Goku.

< Ho un’idea geniale, allontanarmi mentre fanno cose estremamente zuccherose e private. Proprio qui fuori c’è un interessante corridoio, un posto stupendo e appartato dove le mie orecchie lupine non sentiranno cose in grado di traumatizzarmi > rifletté il lupo, uscendo. 


	75. Cap.75 Kamhara trova Gohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di SSDV:  
> \- Sanguinare.

Cap.75 Kamhara trova Gohan

 

< Bulma, cosa darei per trovare la traccia del tuo odore, per raggiungerti.

Vorrei farti una sorpresa, come quella volta che ti costrinsi a chiudere gli occhi e ti portai lontano. Ti chiesi di sposarmi, di essere perdonato per essermene andato. Non scorderò mai come ti rese speciale il sorriso che t’illuminò il volto mentre mi dicevi di sì.

Mi aggrappo a questo, mentre la mia anima tenta di tingersi del nero del mio manto.

Dov’è finita la tranquillità che ci distingueva qualche anno fa? Sembravamo così vecchi e tranquilli quel giorno in giardino. Tu leggevi mezza addormentata, io sorseggiavo quella tazza di the che mi solleticava i baffi. Eri riuscita a cambiarmi così tanto.

Ricordi quanto mi rendesti felice dicendo che stavo meglio senza baffi? Ricordi come mi imbarazzai scoprendo che alla mia risposta innamorata aveva assistito pure la moglie di Kakaroth?

Sto arrivando a salvarti Bulma, attendi un altro po’.

Se almeno Junior non ci desse la caccia. Quel namecciano si è proprio messo in testa di eliminarmi.

Cosa gli ho fatto di male?!

Anche se… forse così innocente non sono. Al nostro primo incontro Nappa lo ha fatto fuori. Su Nameck, però, ho cercato di fare amicizia.

 _Umh_ , forse mi servivano solo alleati contro Freezer. Nel bene o nel male siamo rimasti amici.

Quel giorno, prima del mio sacrificio contro Majinbu, ha anche messo al sicuro i bambini.

Pensavo di aver trovato qualcuno di simile a me.

L’ho aiutato a chiarirsi quando ha litigato con Elly. Lui ha aiutato Trunks quando da piccolo è scappato di casa.

Non vedo l’ora di riavere il mio corpo. Non posso permettere a un amico di fare un così alto cumulo di sciocchezze > pensò il lupo.

Si voltò e vide Goku raggiungerlo.

“Possiamo andare” disse Son.

Vegeta annuì e si mise a correre, Goku allungò a sua volta il passo.

 

*********

 

“Siamo stati così fortunati a incontrarti” disse Chichi.

Kamhara annuì, era inginocchiata per terra e teneva le mani davanti a sé, la magia passava dalle sue dita alla testa di Gohan.

Il mezzosangue era sdraiato sul pavimento, incosciente.

< Devo aver perso la strada. Elly non è passata di qua. Questo posto è un dedalo di corridoi > pensò.

“Ci vorrà un po’. Sono al limite e non ho abbastanza energie” disse.

Chichi si sedette sul pavimento e incrociò le gambe.

“Non preoccuparti. Il mio adorato Goku si sta occupando della situazione” la tranquillizzò.

“Mio fratello è qui?” chiese Kamhara.

< Avrà seguito anche lui i posseduti o le tracce di magia? > si domandò.

“Sì, mi ha salvato” rispose Chichi. Si piegò in avanti e accarezzò la guancia del figlio. “Ti ringrazio per l’aiuto che stai dando a mio figlio”. Aggiunse.

“Gohan è mio nipote. Non potrei permettermi di fargli succedere qualcosa” disse Kamy. I capelli vermigli le ricadevano scompigliate davanti al viso.

Chichi sorrise.

“Sei una brava ragazza” sussurrò.

 

*************

 

Bulma si appoggiò contro la parete della cella, il fiato le si condensava davanti al viso e il suo naso era arrossato.

Sul pavimento c’era uno strato di neve alto due dita, che non si scioglieva nemmeno lì dove affondavano i piedi della donna.

< Ho cercato di fuggire in ogni modo e l’unico modo che hanno trovato per fermarmi è stato imprigionarmi in una vera e propria prigione di ghiaccio magica.

Odio quell’insulsa catena, ma so che il mio principe tornerà a prendermi.

Tutto si sistemerà. In fondo sognavo da piccola di vivere una favola e questo sembra molto da protagonista di una storia > pensò, sorridendo. Starnutì e si passò l’indice sotto il naso secco, sentendo le narici ferite da piccoli taglietti bianchi. Piegò all’indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurri, tra le ciocche erano comparsi dei piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio.

Le gocce di sangue che erano scivolate dalle ferite alla sua caviglia si erano ghiacciate nel precipitare sulla neve, macchiandola di color rubino.

“Non faccio altro che ‘sanguinare’, ma mi dispiace di aver fatto sanguinare il cuore del mio amore.

Povero Vegeta, chissà quanto deve aver sofferto credendomi morta” disse con un filo di voce.

Un ululato risuonò fuori dalla porta.

Bulma si voltò di scatto, cercò di avvicinarsi alla porta, ma riuscì solo a far cigolare gli anelli della catena.

< Possibile che persino sentire i suoi versi da lupo mi porti a comportarmi come una ragazzetta al primo appuntamento? > pensò. Si sedette con un movimento compunto, adagiando le mani in grembo.

Sentì delle unghie grattare sulla porta.


	76. Cap.76 Principe e principessa dei demoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di SSDV:  
> \- Un fulmine colpisce sempre due volte.

Cap.76 Principe e principessa dei demoni

 

“Vegeta stai buono!” ordinò Goku al lupo intento a grattare la porta, uggiolando e dimenando la coda.

< Cosa gli è preso? Normalmente è così serio ed ora sta facendo abbastanza rumore da farci scoprire.

Abbiamo trovato chi stava cercando? C’è il suo vero padrone oltre quella porta?

Dovrei essere felice per te, ma mi ero affezionato a te. Eri diventato un amico per me, l’unica cosa che mi ricordasse Vegeta ed ora sto per perderti.

Chissà, magari ti chiami ‘Wolf’, ‘Killer’ o peggio, magari ‘Fuffy’.

No, quest’ultimo è troppo ridicolo. Avresti morso il tuo padrone pur di non fartelo affibbiare > pensò.

“Un po’ di contegno, se gratti così la porta sembri un cane” lo richiamò.

Vegeta si accucciò e puntò con il muso.

Goku allungò la mano e con un’onda d’urto creata dal palmo fece volare via la porta.

Impallidì riconoscendo la figura chetamente seduta sul pavimento coperto di neve. Spalancò la bocca e deglutì.

< Non è possibile! Lei era morta! > pensò.

“Bu-Bulma?” chiese confuso.

Bulma si alzò in piedi, sorridendogli.

“Goku” salutò.

< Sei proprio tu, la mia cara amica d’infanzia?

Non riesco a crederci.

Come fai ad essere ancora viva? > pensò.

Il lupo si avvicinò a Bulma e strofinò il muso contro la sua mano.

“Non mi dai un bacino?” chiese la donna.

Il lupo alzò il muso e le diede le spalle.

Goku batté le palpebre.

< Sto sicuramente delirando. La mia amica è viva, conosce il lupo e qui dentro c’è della neve, mentre fuori fa caldo > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Urca” gemette.

< Se potessi rispondere, direi alla donna: “Tsk, non mi abbasso a certe cose, Donna >. Il lupo fece una serie di bassi brontolii.

“Come mai conosci il lupo?” domandò.

Bulma si ticchettò sul mento con la mano, corrugando la fronte.

< Orgoglioso com’è, se si sapesse la verità, andrebbe su tutte le furie > pensò.

“Era di un amico di Vegeta che non c’è più. Me lo ha lasciato per protezione poco prima che succedesse tutto questo.

Sai, il serpente di fuoco ha fatto finta di uccidermi per potermi imprigionare e far cadere in trappola mio marito” mentì a metà Bulma.

Goku impallidì.

< Non me la sento di dirle che Vegeta è morto, non ancora > rifletté.

“Sono felice di averti ritrovata” sussurrò, grattandosi la testa.

 

*********

 

< Un’aura normale lascerebbe una traccia labile, mentre quella di Goku è paragonabile a un faro.

Non è stato difficile localizzarla, probabilmente anche Junior l’ha sentita e si sta dirigendo verso di essa. Se tutto va secondo i calcoli ci dovremmo incontrare a metà strada.

Anche se le stanze e i corridoi sembrano cambiare luogo d’origine, è solo un effetto della magia che impregna questo castello. Penso sia per lo stesso motivo che questo posto mette i brividi > si disse Elly. 

Atterrò, riprendendo fiato e si deterse la fronte sudata con il dorso della mano.

“HOMO DEMON!” gridò una voce nell’oscurità. Una serie di Makankosappo dorati caddero dal soffitto, emanando piccoli fulmini arancioni.

Elly utilizzò la trasformazione per muoversi con la supervelocità, fece una serie di capriole all’indietro per schivare gli attacchi. Si raddrizzò e si mise in posizione di combattimento, mettendo le mani a x davanti a sé, le dita unite.

Un tornado di schegge del pavimento si abbatterono contro la sua aura, andando in frantumi contro l’energia dorata emanata da lei.

Una figura, ammantata da un’ombra verdastra avanzò, teneva ancora le mani con le dita unite a formare un triangolo.

Elly utilizzò la luce della sua aura per spazzare via l’ombra.

Junior era ritto davanti a lei, la corona del Demon Prince sul suo capo brillava.

“La magia ha reso il tuo attacco una pioggia di fulmini? Questo sì che sembra essere divertente” disse Elly, ghignando.

“Un fulmine colpisce sempre due volte” ironizzò Junior, caricando un altro attacco.


	77. Cap.77 John salva Kamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è di Angel of Darkness.  
> Scritta sentendo il nightcore di Angel of Darkness.  
> Scritta per i Prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt: Fuori controllo.

 

 

Cap.77  
John salva Kamy

_ The Angel of Darkness  _

_ will leave behind  _

_ and I will fight. _

< Il combattimento è aereo. A ogni azione segue la sua reazione, continuando così lo scambio di colpi sarà perpetuo.

Attraverso di me tu non ti stancherai mai, attraverso il serpente di fuoco lui non cederà.

Ricordati quello che ti ho insegnato >. La voce di Sutomu risuonò nella mente di Elly.

< Mi stai dicendo che continuare a tempestarlo di pugni, utilizzando le tecniche che lui mi ha insegnato, non basterà > rispose Elly.

< Non avete solo stili simili, ma anche delle difese impenetrabili.

Mi chiedo se anche la tua tempra interiore… > insinuò il drago.

< Sto bene, smettila di preoccuparti > sancì Elly.

Evitò l’ennesima pioggia di fulmini legati agli attacchi del suo avversario.

Il corpo di Junior era in tensione, attraversato da gocce di sudore, solcato dalle venuzze sporte in fuori.

“Sei riuscita a potenziarti ancora. Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso da te” disse il namecciano.

“Sei completamente andato fuori controllo” ringhiò Elly. I loro colpi di piatto, dati rapidamente con le mani, si scontravano in aria dando vita a delle onde d’urto.

“Il mio potere è fuori controllo, finalmente” ribatté il demone.

< Sei pronta a utilizzare la tecnica che ti ho insegnato? Sai che se non la dovessi controllare bene lo uccideresti > disse Sutomu ad Elly.

< Non gli permetterò di lasciarmi. Ormai l’oscurità è scesa e il dolore è sembrato essere l’unica via, ma… Abbiamo affrontato la separazione. Ora è il momento ritorni a casa con me e suo figlio> rispose Elly.

Gocce di sudore erano precipitate al suolo, al di sotto del punto in cui i due avversari volanti si stavano fronteggiando, sporcando il pavimento.

***** 

“Diamine, il controllo del serpente di fuoco su Gohan era molto più terribile di quanto mi aspettassi.

Chichi, prendi tuo figlio e scappa!” ordinò Kamhara.

Dal corpo esangue di Son si era alzato un piccolo demone dalle fattezze di una bambina. Aveva la pelle blu e dimenava una coda da drago, dalla sua schiena si alzavano delle ali color arcobaleno.

“Non sembra così pericolosa” disse Chichi.

La piccola ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi e si passò la mano nei corti capelli a caschetto mori.

“Si tratta della concretizzazione delle sue paure. Fidati, può distruggerci” disse la strega, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano rosso sangue.

Un’aura oscura si alzò dalla piccola creatura. 

Chichi si caricò Gohan in braccio e ubbidì, correndo via. Si dileguò lungo i corridoi e sentì un’esplosione alle sue spalle. 

Le macerie della cella volarono tutt’intorno, alzando un pesante polverone candido.

*******

Kamhara tossì e indietreggiò. Si teneva la spalla sanguinante con la mano, la sua tuta si era strappata in diversi punti e la gamba le ricadeva spezzata e inerte piegata di lato.

< Il primo colpo l’ho preso in pieno, nonostante fosse diretto all’ambiente circostante, mi ha privato delle poche energie che mi rimanevano.

Il prossimo sarebbe letale > pensò.

“Ogni tanto si deve morire. Soprattutto se l’angoscia è fuori controllo” cantilenò la piccola demone. Lanciò il colpo e stavolta si alzò un denso fumo nero.

Si diradò, Kamhara era in piedi, ma davanti a lei stava ritta una figura maschile.

Il giovane si voltò e i suoi occhi color ossidiana incontrarono quelli di lei, una voluminosa capigliatura a forma di fiamma gli ricadeva laterale al viso.

“John!” gridò Kamhara.

Il giovane aveva il supersaiyan demoniaco attivo. Ghignò e si voltò a guardare con aria di sfida l’avversaria.

“Hai fatto cilecca” disse con aria di sfida, dimenando la coda.

***********

< Non voglio che Sutomu mi legga la mente. Mi basta già questo ronzio che mi fa sembrare sia sul punto di esplodere, esattamente il mio cuore che batte all’impazzata.

Mi sembra quasi di vedere la scena da fuori. 

Si sbagliano tutti se pensano che le emozioni mi possano fermare.

Questa tecnica richiede così tanta energia che io stessa rischio la vita, ma è la mazzata che mi serve per far tornare Junior in sé.

Ha voluto la guerra e ora l’avrà. Mi ha insegnato lui a combattere, sa che non mi arrendo facilmente.

Sento l’aura di Kamy che va e viene, sono preoccupata per lei, ma devo avere fiducia. Prima finisco, prima posso correre ad aiutarla. Abbatto una dopo l’altra le copie che Junior crea per mandarmi contro, urlando a pieni polmoni, raschiandomi la gola, continuando a incanalare energia per il colpo che sto preparando.

“Perché non provi a colpirmi di persona, invece di usare le tue copie?!” urlo inferocita.

Ne crea altre due, entrambe dagli occhi rossi. Mi raggiungono in volo alla massima velocità, come due falchi che scendono in picchiata sulla preda. Mi scanso all’ultimo momento e i due vanno a sbattere l’uno contro l’altro, svengono entrambi e scompaiono. Come se nello specchiarsi si fossero realmente visti e quel riflesso li avesse annientati.

Sono finalmente pronta per lanciare la tecnica definitiva.

Ed io non perderò il controllo… > rifletté Elly.


	78. Cap.78 Junior viene sconfitto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è di Angel of Darkness.  
> Scritta sentendo il nightcore di Angel of Darkness.

Cap.78 Junior viene sconfitto

 

 _B_ _ut we'll be strong_  
and we will fight   
against the creatures of the night.

 

_Junior avanzava lungo un corridoio bianco emanante luce, anche sotto i suoi passi._

_Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Si fermò davanti a uno specchio, deglutendo._

_Il suo riflesso indossava una corona, aveva degli occhi di brace ed era intento a ridere, mostrando i canini aguzzi._

_“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Junior._

_< Questo è un sogno. Non faccio altro che pensare di svegliarmi, chiamato dalla voce di Elly e ricado sempre qui  > rifletté._

_Il suo riflesso scivolò fuori dallo specchio._

_Junior fu avvolta da catene e cadde in ginocchio._

_“Sei consapevole che non potrai mai risvegliati da questo incubo?” gli chiese il suo lato puramente demoniaco._

_< Ecco il figlio di cui mio padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso  > pensò Junior._

_“Chi sei?” chiese con astio._

_“Ricordi i doppelganger che utilizzava Devil?_

_Diciamo che in questo caso non è propriamente la stessa cosa, ma il termine si abbina perfettamente. Io sono il male che alberga in te, ti tengo prigioniero nella tua malvagità. Ti permetto di ascendere alla tua grandezza, servendo colui che vincerà: il serpente di fuoco” rispose l’altro._

_< Mi sento così debole. Elly, Jaden, perdonatemi  > pensò Junior, cadendo a terra._

_“Il serpente di fuoco è solo uno dei tanti che Son prenderà a pugni” disse con le ultime energie._

  
“Tecnica del drago rinato!” gridò Elly, scagliando il colpo con un gancio micidiale.

< Questo è un potenziamento del pugno del drago, non del cannone del drago, che tu ‘sensei’ avevi tanto sottovalutato nei nostri allenamenti, reso micidiale da Sutomu > pensò.

La silouette di un titanico drago, dalle scaglie color rubino, fuoriuscì dalla mano serrata della giovane, mentre la sua aura si trasformava in fuoco.

La creatura ruggì, spalancò le fauci e investì Junior.

 

******

 

Re Kahio fu scosso da dei tremiti, mentre guardava ciò che stava succedendo sulla Terra, sintonizzandosi attraverso le sue lunghe antenne.

“Oh mamma, oh mamma. Forse dovrei avvertire Goku” disse tra sé e sé, torturandosi le mani.

< Il serpente fuma di rabbia. Ha appena perso il suo braccio destro ora che l’incantesimo si è spezzato.

Avverte la presenza di Vegeta e gli sta dando la caccia. Goku è con lui!

Sono entrambi in terribile pericolo > rifletté, camminando rapidamente avanti e indietro. Facendo ondeggiare il suo ventre rigonfio, mentre la sua scimmia urlava saltellandogli intorno e la sua lucciola gli volava intorno alla testa.

“Speriamo non cadano in nessuna nuova trappola” piagnucolò.

 

**********

 

In una debole luce azzurra, che aveva avvolto il namecciano una volta che il drago era scomparso, Junior cadde incosciente tra le braccia di Elly.

Quest’ultima gli sorrise dolcemente e se lo caricò in spalla.

< Finalmente il suo volto è tornato ad essere quello solito. Bentornato da me, ‘sensei’, amore mio > pensò, tenendogli le gambe all’altezza dei suoi fianchi, con la sua testa sulla sua spalla.

 

***************

 

Kamhara si appoggiò contro la parete, ansimando.

< La sua superiorità è evidente, ma in questo luogo i suoi poteri lo consumano.

La mia magia è al minimo, non posso neanche proteggerlo dall’influenza del serpente di fuoco. Il suo essere demone lo porta a dover combattere anche contro se stesso oltre che contro l’avversaria.

Mi sembra che il tempo rallenti ai miei occhi, incredibilmente. Ogni colpo che subisce è come se lo registrassi alla moviola.

Sono completamente inutile, mi duole e formicola tutto, non posso aiutarlo. Sono qui gelata, come una statua > pensò.

“Sei testardo, stai sanguinando, ma non molli” biascicò la bambina demone. I suoi occhi sanguinavano, la sua coda si era staccata, un’ala le ricadeva inerte sulla schiena. “Però il serpente è dalla mia parte”. Aggiunse, mentre decine di altre sue gemelle apparivano intorno a lei.

“ _Tsk_ , qualcosa mi dice che sarà più ostica del previsto” ammise John.


	79. Cap.79 La morte del lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citazione è di Angel of Darkness.  
> Scritta sentendo il nightcore di Angel of Darkness.  
> Scritta per i Prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt: - Massacro.

Cap.79 La morte del lupo

 

 

_Now realize_

_the stars they die_

_darkness has_

_fallen in paradise_

 

 

_“Io sono pronto” le disse Junior col pensiero ravviandole i capelli dietro l'orecchio. “E tu?”._

_Elly gli sorrise e strofinò il naso contro il suo petto._

_“Anch'io” rispose._

 

Elly cadde in ginocchio, si rialzò a fatica, il corpo esanime di Junior, privo di conoscenza, abbandonando sulle sue spalle. Avanzò a fatica di un paio di passi.

 “Ora andiamo a casa, testone e idiota. Quando ti riprendi sentirai le mie urla, amore mio” sussurrò.

Nell’incoscienza le gote di Junior divennero vermiglie.

 

**************

 

Il serpente di fuoco strisciò silenziosamente alle spalle di Goku, seguendo i suoi passi, le sue fiamme si erano tinte di nero, per renderlo invisibile nell’oscurità.

< Hai sbagliato a sottovalutarmi. Sarò anche rimasto privo di alleati, ma il mio incredibile potere è intatto.

In fondo, sono il serpente. Morirai discendente di Vargas.

Perché sono io il tuo avversario. Sono secoli che aspetto la mia vendetta, e l’avrò > pensò, facendo saettare silenziosamente la lingua.

Goku camminava contro Bulma che, indebolita, era costretta ad appoggiarsi ripetutamente al muro. Son teneva bassa la guardia.

Il lupo sentì odore di zolfo, dimenò la coda e uggiolò, guardandosi intorno.

Bulma si voltò a guardarlo.

“Che…”. Iniziò a dire.

Il serpente di fuoco lanciò un attacco energetico mortale con gli occhi.

< Dannazione, neanche Kakaroth può sopravvivere a un colpo simile. Non l’ha notato in tempo…

Quel doppio deat beam lo annienterà! > pensò Vegeta e balzò, prendendolo in pieno.

Il suo lugubre ululato di dolore risuonò tutt’intorno.  

Il lupo cadde a terra, schiantato, mentre il sangue iniziava a sgorgare dalle sue ferite, i suoi guaiti di dolore si fecero sempre più bassi.

< Lui, per me, lo avrebbe fatto > pensò il principe.

“ _Nooo_!”. L’urlo sofferente di Bulma fu fugace, ma carico d’angoscia.

Goku guardò pietrificato il corpo dell’animale, immobile per terra.

< Si è sacrificato per salvarmi… Ha lasciato che la vita lo abbandonasse perché sono stato così stupido da non accorgermi di quello che stava succedendo.

Ha cercato inutilmente di avvisarmi ed ora è lì, il suo manto nero è ricoperto di sangue, rassomiglia a dei fiori rossi che sono sbocciati anche sotto di lui.

La reazione di Bulma mi fa capire qualcosa che, in fondo, ho sempre saputo, ma trovavo troppo assurda per ammetterla > pensò Goku, le gambe iniziarono a tremargli. Serrò i pugni, guardando Bulma prendere il lupo tra le braccia, piangendo a dirotto.

< Non percepisco nessun’aura venire da lui, se n’è andato. Non le risponderà. La sua aura era così deformata dal suo essere animale, ma ormai non ho più dubbi di chi fosse quel lupo…

Ed io voglio massacrare colui che ha osato tanto > pensò Goku, voltando lentamente la testa nella direzione del serpente di fuoco.

“I-io… non ti posso… perdonare… Preparati per il massacro” ringhiò, la vista accecata dalla rabbia.

Il serpente di fuoco scoppiò a ridere.

“Ti devo fare i complimenti. Sei riuscito a farlo ammazzare due volte di seguito in così poco tempo.

Certo che come amico Vegeta non poteva sceglierne uno migliore” lo derise.

“Non hai capito?! ME LA PAGHERAI CARA!” urlò Goku, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

 


	80. Cap.80 Ultra-istinto di sesto livello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 541  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. “I lupi mannari non esistono finché non ne incontri uno.”

Cap.80 Ultra-istinto di sesto livello

 

Elly adagiò Junior ancora incosciente contro una parete, su un divanetto di raso rosso.

“Non andartene in giro, voglio riportarti a casa…” disse, con tono ansioso.

< Queste sono le auree di Kamy e John e sono al limite. Devo andare ad aiutarli.

Ed è anche l’ora che quel dannato serpente la paghi, se me lo trovo davanti, gli dimostrerò quanto so essere vendicativa > pensò, correndo via.

La corona di Junior era scomparsa dal suo capo madido di sudore.

Gli occhi del namecciano si aprirono di colpo.

 

**********

  

Goku chinò il capo, aveva il viso in ombra e i suoi occhi divennero grigi, l’aura dell’Ultra-istinct lo avvolse. Si mosse così velocemente di lato a non riuscire ad essere visibile, facendo scivolare i piedi per terra. 

 

 _“_ Umphf _. Non dovresti promettere aiuto a fare i compiti se non ne sei capace” disse Vegeta. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e se ne stava appoggiato contro una parete._

_Goku si grattò la testa e alzò il capo, era accomodato su una poltrona decorata dai disegni di alcuni papaveri._

_Fuori dalla finestra il vento faceva ondeggiare le ampie foglie secche, che andavano da un marrone più scuro a uno più chiaro._

_“Urca. Queste domande sono difficili…” si lamentò Goku._

_“Kakaroth, non è per niente vero. Dammelo, ci penso io” disse Vegeta, allungando la mano._

_Son gli porse il libro, aveva il disegno di un draghetto sulla copertina._

_“Trovo inutile la favola che le hanno fatto studiare” si lamentò l’eroe della Terra._

_Vegeta si portò il libro al viso, nella pagina segnata c’era la raffigurazione di un uomo dai lunghi capelli blu legati dietro la testa, dalla pelle azzurrina. In alto c’era un titolo in rosso che riportava: “Il mio vicino è un lupo”._

_Il principe dei saiyan iniziò a scorrere la storia con lo sguardo._

_“Non credi nei lupi mannari?” interrogò Goku._

_“Un tempo non ci credevo, poi Crilin ne ha fronteggiato uno quando eravamo bambini … Credo sia sempre così._

_I lupi mannari non esistono finché non ne incontri uno._

_Soltanto che non sono particolarmente intelligenti, scambiando qualsiasi cosa per una luna piena. Mi sembra sciocco studiarli” borbottò Goku._

_“Kakaroth… Non giudicare un lupo solo perché non hai sentito ululare il capobranco” sussurrò Vegeta roco._

_Goku corrugò la fronte e si grattò la guancia._

_“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò._

_“Come puoi sapere che in un lupo non batta il cuore onorevole di un uomo coraggioso?” chiese Vegeta._

 

< Tutte le emozioni terribili che mi hanno agitato il petto dall’inizio di questa disavventura confluiscono ricoprendomi d’oro. Però non è l’oro del supersaiyan.

Brilla come un sole, grazie all’ultra-istinto, a tal punto che Bulma è costretta a chiudere gli occhi, accecata > pensò Goku.

“Che vuoi fare?! Pensi davvero di potermi battere con un semplice sesto livello? Lo vuoi capire che contro il mio “potere” quelli ordinari non servono?” lo derise il serpente di fuoco, facendo dardeggiare i suoi occhi di brace.

< Avrei preferito non scoprire mai che avevi ragione su questo, Vegeta.

Non so in che modo, ma ne sono certo. Quel lupo eri tu, il mio ‘onorevole’ lupo mannaro > rifletté Goku.

“Potere? Non sai parlare di altro?

Ti farò vedere cosa può fare il coraggio. Me la pagherai cara” disse gelido.

 


	81. Cap.81 Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 656  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 15. “Non ho paura di te.”

Cap.81 Werewolf

_È tutta colpa della luna,_

_quando si avvicina troppo_

_alla terra fa impazzire tutti._

_\- William Shakespeare -_

 

 

_Reghina avanzava lungo il prato umido illuminato dalla luce della luna, indossava un lungo abito azzurro, mentre faceva ondeggiare la sua ampia coda blu._

_La giovane donna teneva la gonna con una mano, i lunghi capelli scuri le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle sottili. Il suo corpo era sottile e slanciato, mentre i suoi movimenti erano lenti e studiati._

_“Vegeta, non è ancora ora di dormire” disse, socchiudendo le labbra rosee._

_Un ululato risuonò tutt’intorno, mentre il fruscio delle foglie risuonava tutt’intorno._

_Reghina socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la luce si tingeva del colore del sangue._

_Lasciò andare la gonna e si fermò davanti a un albero secco, alle cui radici era acquattato un lupo nero. L’astro nel cielo si fece immenso, prendendo completamente la figura dei due._

_Reghina strinse una mano al petto e allungò l’altra verso la creatura._

_“La tua famiglia ti aspetta. La tua Bulma ti chiama, non senti la sua voce?” chiese._

_Il lupo indietreggiò, uggiolando._

_“Non ho paura di te” lo rassicurò la principessa degli Tsufuru._

_Il lupo allungò la zampa verso di lei, questa si deformò, i cuscinetti scomparvero e le unghie aguzze e nere si ritirarono._

_Reghina sfiorò la zampa che nel frattempo si era trasformata in una mano. Vegeta era steso su un fianco sull’erba, ignudo, lo sguardo confuso e perso._

_“Svegliati, guerriero” lo incoraggiò Reghina._

 

“Svegliati!” ordinò Junior. La sua voce era dura, ma con una vena di preoccupazione.

“ _Umh_ ” mormorò Vegeta. Si mise su un fianco, rimanendo steso a terra, ansimando piano. “Ho bisogno di riposare ancora qualche minuto” mugolò.

“Svegliati!” disse il namecciano alzando la voce.

< Non se me la sento > pensò Vegeta, cercando inutilmente di socchiudere gli occhi.

Fu raggiunto da uno schiaffo.

“SVEGLIATI!” intimò il Demon Prince.

Vegeta sentì la pelle bruciargli.

< No, voglio continuare a riposare, il vero nero dell’incoscienza mi protegge come un caldo rifugio.

Non ricordo niente. Voglio solo rimanere qui inerme.

Chi sono non me lo ricordo. A chi appartiene quella voce non lo so.

So solo che dovrei avere paura. Dovrei temerla.

Però non ci riesco. Può fare ciò che vuole di me, non m’interessa > pensò.

“Vegeta…” supplicò il namecciano.

< Questo nome… Mi ricorda qualcosa. Un momento.

Sono io! Perché è questo che sono. €questo che sono tornato a essere.

Sono un uomo. Un saiyan. Io sono Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan > pensò Vegeta. Riaprì di scatto gli occhi e si portò la mano al viso, impallidendo.

“Sono umano… non sono un lupo.

 _Tsk_ , sono il solito vecchio orgoglioso” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, con aria di superiorità.

 

***************

 

Goku avanzò lateralmente verso il serpente di fuoco, dimenando la coda dalla peluria color dell’oro.

“Parli così perché non hai il giusto potere?” ringhiò il serpente di fuoco, facendo scattare le sue fauci ripetutamente, nel tentativo di divorarlo.

< Chi ti dice non stia ridestando il mio ‘vero’ potere?

Il mio compito come uomo è di proteggere la mia famiglia. Il mio compito come terrestre è di proteggere i miei amici. Il mio compito come eroe è di proteggere la terra e i suoi abitanti. Il mio compito come servitore del bene è di proteggere l’universo.

Però, per fare tutto questo, ho dimenticato un compito altrettanto importante.

Il mio compito come saiyan era di proteggere il mio principe.

Sento l’energia disperdersi intorno a me. La mia aura dorata si diffonde come polvere, più simile a fumo.

Però è dentro di me che sento la forza ribollire > pensò Goku.

Bulma indietreggiò, sentendolo ruggire come un drago, spalancando la bocca. Il simbolo del potere del drago gli apparve sulla fronte, mentre delle ali dorate si aprivano sulle sue spalle, coperte dalla peluria del sesto livello.

I suoi occhi argentei brillavano di riflessi dorati.

< Anche se Vegeta non c’è più, sento come se fosse ancora qui e aleggiasse intorno a Goku.

Come gli desse la forza per non morire, per non arrendersi > pensò Bulma.


	82. Cap.82 Lento addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCecx5EpdoA; Finley - Addio.

Cap.82 Lento addio

 

< Riapro gli occhi e riconosco la fisionomia che mi sta di fronte. Ecco a chi appartiene la voce che ha tentato di riportarmi alla coscienza > pensò Vegeta.

“Salve Demon Prince” mormorò con voce cupa.

Junior sorrise.

“Sono tornato in me, Elly mi ha convinto a modo suo” disse.

Vegeta ghignò e, sporgendosi in avanti, gli disse:

“Potevi anche darmi una mano contro il serpente”.

“Solo morendo da lupo potevi tornare uomo. In fondo è per questo che ho messo al sicuro il tuo corpo” rispose Junior. Se lo fece appoggiare alla spalla, il corpo del principe dei saiyan era esanime.

< Il mio corpo non risponde bene, parecchio anchilosato, è da tanto che non viene usato.

Però è stato conservato intatto, fortunatamente, anzi, è stato anche curato > rifletté Vegeta.

“Sarà meglio raggiungere Son, avrà bisogno di una mano” disse il namecciano. Aiutò Vegeta a rimettersi in piedi, si passò il suo braccio intorno alla schiena e lo condusse con sé, imboccarono un lungo corridoio.

< Siamo sempre nel palazzo del nemico, ma in un luogo che non ho mai visto. Ed ecco che in lontananza, nell’oscurità, sento una voce urlare... > pensò Briefs.

“Kakaroth?” esalò.

“Ha un’aura potentissima, non ho mai sentito niente di così eccezionale” sussurrò Junior, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso dalla pelle verde.

< Che sia il potere del drago?

Sento anche un’altra aura, provenire dall’altra parte. Che sia quella di mio fratello John? Possibile? Cosa ci fa qui?

Dannazione, possibile che i ‘mocciosi’ non sappiano stare al sicuro? > pensò.

“Ci conviene muoverci” ordinò Junior.

“Hai ragione. Il potere del drago da solo non può farcela” concordò Vegeta. Si staccò da Junior e provò a camminare da solo. “ _Tsk_ , è il momento di fargliela vedere a quella specie di biscia infuocata!” sancì.

 

*********

 

< I colpi si susseguono, ma non sento più il mio corpo. Quelle urla sono mie o sono i ruggiti del drago? Dove finisco io e dove inizia lui? Non lo so più, non capisco assolutamente più niente.

Per chi sto combattendo?

Ho perso le mie ragioni, ho perso le mie speranze, questa volta temo di aver perso perfino me stesso.

Mi sono sempre illuso di combattere per un fine più alto, ma forse ho solo cercato di difendere le persone a me più care e stavolta ho perso la partita.

Ho sempre temuto questo stadio, inconsciamente mi limitavo, temendolo, ma ora è esploso in tutta la sua potenza.

Non ricordo il mio nome… A malapena ho la concezione che un tempo, nella notte eterna dello spazio, nessuno mi aveva dato quello che porto adesso.

Sono inumano, slegato a questa realtà e ora le mie bugie mi crollano davanti come un castello di carte.

Sono solo un uomo, ho bisogno di certezze, di amici, della mia famiglia.

Sento a malapena le lacrime scendere dai miei occhi lucidi >. I pensieri si accavallavano nella mente di Goku.

Bulma gridò, appiattandosi contro la parete. Fiamme si alzavano dal pavimento, annerivano le pareti e lambivano con lingue rosse e arancio anche il soffitto.

Goku alzò lentamente un braccio e afferrò al volo una sfera di energia rossa proveniente dalle fauci della creatura, serrò le dita del pugno e la fece esplodere in dei filamenti di fumo, scottandosi il palmo della mano.

“Gokuuu!” urlò Bulma.

< Goku? Sì, questo è il mio nome. Goku e Kakaroth, insieme.

Il mio compito è punire questo assurdo rettile. Sono rimasto solo e il mio corpo si consuma così rapidamente.

Questa battaglia è il mio addio al mondo. Sì, questo è l’addio di Son Goku.

I volti di tutti quelli che ho conosciuto mi sfilano davanti, devo faticare per riconoscerli, ma man mano prendo sempre più consapevolezza. Non credevo di averne passate così tante. Alcuni di loro non li ho mai rivisti, altri nemmeno li ricordavo.

Vi ringrazio tutti, la mia vita sarebbe dovuta essere terribile. Invece avete reso l’esistenza di un povero orfanello, addirittura alieno, una delle più belle.

Mi dispiace, ma sono andato avanti lasciando molti di voi indietro, dimenticando quello che avete fatto per me; perché alla fine, senza, pietà ho imparato a camminare da solo.

Ora dico addio a tutti, non potrò rivedere nessuno. Nemmeno il drago da solo può riuscire a sconfiggere questo nemico.

Il mio potere non è abbastanza e sento le forze che mi abbandonano. Tutto questo rosso che si confonde, dove finisce il mio sangue e iniziano gli occhi di brace del mio avversario? Dove finiscono le fiamme? >.

Colpì a vuoto innumerevoli copie del serpente di fuoco, un colpo di coda gli trapassò il fianco, con uno schizzo di sangue, che venne divorato dalle fiamme.

< Non è facile, ma lo devo accettare. Riuscirò a portarlo con me, verremo così consumati entrambi che non ci sarà un aldilà per nessuno dei due.

Questa volta è l’ultimo e definitivo addio, non potrò tornare indietro. Vorrei tornare dal mio tesoro, mantenere la mia promessa, ma so che Chichi sarebbe la sua prima vittima se non lo fermassi.

Questo è il mio destino, evidentemente.

Verrò dimenticato, nessuno mi aspetterà più. Avverto un peso sul cuore un velo agli occhi, mentre tutte le mie energie passano al drago. Ho evocato il mio animale simbolo e la mia stessa forza vitale sento che passa a lui, scorre nelle sue vene > pensò Goku.

Bulma vide le due creature titaniche attorcigliarsi, graffiarsi a sangue, tra ruggiti che facevano tremare il soffitto e crollare pezzi di muro e di tetto. Si alzava del fumo tra le fiamme, mentre rovine di pietra precipitavano tutt’intorno.

Il serpente di fuoco morse con ferocia l collo del drago.

Son ululò di dolore, mentre si apriva una ferita identica anche sul suo corpo e, sofferente, si accasciò in ginocchio.

< Sono qui, distrutto.

Non ho più la forza di reagire nonostante l’oro continui a essere presente sui miei capelli.

Sto perdendo l’Ultra-istinto.

Sento le lente gocce di sudore che scivolano sul mio volto, l’unica parte di me che ancora riesce a muoversi. Tengo la mano puntata davanti a me, per tenere attivo il drago, ansimando e gemendo >.

 


	83. Cap.83 Goku cede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per i Prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt: - Ala del corvo.

Cap.83 Goku cede

 

Goku fu avvolto da una densa oscurità, le sue urla di dolore risuonavano coprendo il crepitio delle fiamme. Fulmini violetti lo trapassarono, le sue ossa si spezzarono e fratturarono in diversi punti, e diverse scottature comparvero sulla sua pelle rosea. Il sangue aveva iniziato a colare dalla sua bocca insieme alla saliva.

La risata demoniaca del serpente di fuoco risuonò trionfale, fondendosi alle grida sofferenti.

Son rimaneva in ginocchio tra le fiamme, gridando e ansimando, venendo scosso da scariche sempre maggiori.

Il serpente di fuoco ghignò.

“Che cosa fai? Ti riposi?” lo derise.

Goku curvò la schiena, indebolito, mentre l’alone nero scompariva, non era capace di sollevare nuovamente le braccia.

< L’Ultraistinto ha distrutto il mio corpo…

Il serpente di fuoco mi guarda, stordito dalla gioia. I suoi occhi di brace sono di nuovo pronti a lanciare la loro onda micidiale.

Ironia della sorte: non solo non sono riuscito a vendicare il mio amico, ma andrò all’altro mondo con la stessa tecnica.

Il terrore comincia ad attanagliarmi il petto, ma tanto lo sapevo che questo era il mio ultimo atto. Morirò così, senza essere riuscito a controbattere, inginocchiato davanti al nemico che mi deride, vedendo a rallentatore l’onda che mi ucciderà, trapassandomi.

O forse non proprio… Non ci vedo quasi più, è tutto così sfocato. Quindi la tecnica mi raggiungerà senza che io me ne accorga fino all’ultimo.

Sono così stanco, ma se non succede qualcosa alla svelta questo pazzo mi darà il riposo eterno.

Mi chiedo… Alla fine, a chi importa? > s’interrogò Son.

Una sfera dai colori dell’arcobaleno, circondata da un chiarore perlaceo, attraversò la sala, spegnendo le fiamme. Raggiunse il serpente ed esplose in uno spettacolo pirotecnico, la creatura venne sbalzata contro una parete. Pezzi di roccia franarono sulle sue scaglie di fuoco, ricoprendogli in parte anche la testa.

Goku precipitò a terra, incosciente.

Bulma si voltò lentamente e riconobbe Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan avanzò con passo cadenzato, il braccio ancora alzato e il simbolo reale che gli brillava sulla fronte.

< Se i suoi attacchi vanno a segno perché in parte di magia, non vedo perché non dovrebbero farlo anche i miei > pensò Junior.

“Ala del corvo!” gridò il Demon Prince. Fu avvolto da un’aura rossastra, delle granate infernali di colore rosso apparvero, presero la forma di un corvo e si abbatterono sul serpente di fuoco.

La creatura ruggì, mentre la punta della coda gli veniva disintegrata.

“Eccovi!”. La voce di Kamhara risuonò tutt’intorno.

Chichi corse verso Bulma, aveva Gohan incosciente sulle spalle.

Elly entrò sorretta da Kamhara, che teneva John abbandonato sulle spalle, ritrasformato e semi-incosciente.

“Fratellino!” gridò Kamy, vedendo Goku a terra.

Son alzò a fatica lo sguardo al richiamo e perse i sensi.

Vegeta corse fino a lui e lo prese in braccio, poggiandoselo contro.

“Ora me ne occupo io” sussurrò.

Il simbolo del potere del drago lampeggiò sulla fronte di Goku e si spense, mentre quest’ultimo tornava allo stadio normale.

< Anche se non ho alcuna idea di come fare. Non ho mai controllato il potere reale così a lungo, soprattutto in una battaglia del genere.

Junior stesso è al limite, non riuscirà a padroneggiare ancora per molto il potere del Demon Prince.

Gli altri, poi, non possono combattere, hanno fatto sforzi immani >.

 

***********

 

“Pensate ancora di potermi sconfiggere?!” gridò il serpente di fuoco. Si dimenò, scrollandosi di dosso i calcinacci e si mise ritto sulla parte inferiore del suo corpo, le fiamme rimanenti dardeggiavano.

“Perché no? Prendiamo un idrante e via” esalò John, ancora stordito.

“Qui fuori ho visto un bel laghetto. Possiamo gettarcelo dentro. Una doccia fredda e i suoi bollenti spiriti si placherebbero”. Aggiunse Elly.

Kamhara rise.

< A parte le spiritosaggini, sensei. Ho un’idea. Grazie ai poteri di Nappa e del ciondolo di Zarbon avevo raggiunto uno stadio mentale superiore, una specie di mondo onirico.

Posso chiedere a Kamhara se lo fa raggiungere anche a Vegeta. Noialtri, nel frattempo, teniamo impegnato il serpente di fuoco > pianificò Elly.

< Il serpente di fuoco vuole tanto un assaggio del potere reale? Diamoglielo!

Ottimo piano, userò la telepatia per comunicarlo agli altri > rispose Junior mentalmente.

“Chichi, Bulma, prendete i feriti e portateli fuori da qui” ordinò Vegeta.

< Se tutto andrà come deve, anche Kamhara arriverà al limite. Rimarremo solo io, te e Vegeta > disse Junior mentalmente alla compagna.

 


	84. Cap.84 Water phoenix

Cap.84 Water phoenix  
  


Vegeta guardò il proprio riflesso nell’acqua scura del lago, era deformato e non riusciva a vederlo bene. Notò che aveva i capelli bianchi e gli occhi dai riflessi verde laguna.

Indietreggiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Dannazione. Sono stato proiettato in questa dimensione onirica per incontrare la raffigurazione umana del mio animale simbolo” ringhiò, serrando un pugno.

L’erba tutt’intorno era giallastra, bruciata dalla luce dei due soli.

“Non sei ancora pronto” gli disse Sutomu.

Vegeta ebbe un tic all’occhio e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“ _Tsk._ Sciocchezze” ringhiò.

Si voltò di scatto, alle spalle del drago c’erano delle palme e in lontananza s’intravedevano le alte torri di metallo di Vegeta-sei.

“Non hai ancora affrontato il tuo passato, finché non lo farai non potrai vincere” disse gelido.

Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Io devo vincere il serpente di fuoco. Lì fuori stanno mettendo in gioco la loro vita per darmi questo tempo”. Fece una smorfia con la bocca. “O almeno dai una seconda chance al potere del drago” ringhiò.

“Posso permetterti di farlo, di battere il tuo nemico, se mi ascolterai” propose Sutomu.

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo intensamente, strinse le labbra e annuì lentamente.

“Per te la vittoria deriva solo dalla forza, dalla violenza. Devi attuare un ‘cambio di prospettiva’.

Ti ricordo che hai cominciato a scoprire in te la vera energia quando hai deciso che non avresti più rinunciato a niente.

Ora metti le mani nell’acqua” disse l’animale simbolo.

Intorno al lago si formò un’oasi naturale, diversi animali corsero ad abbeverarsi alla limpida fonte.

Vegeta guardò con durezza le bestie che corsero via, chi più lentamente, chi più velocemente, tra un fragore di versi. Il principe dei saiyan infilò le mani nell’acqua e rimase immobile, la sentiva gelida al tocco e il vento gli sferzava il viso.

“Mi sento ridicolo…” borbottò.

Sutomu assottigliò gli occhi e gli camminò alle spalle, Vegeta il suo riflesso nel lago.

< Mi ricorda parecchio il muso verde > rifletté.

“Smettila di pensarci o ti deconcentrerai” ordinò Sutomu.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e chiese: “Su cosa devo concentrarmi?” domandò.

“La fenice deve ricoprirsi di un morbido manto d’acqua quando sferrerà il suo attacco. Ucciderà il serpente e al contempo spegnerà le sue fiamme” spiegò Sutomu.

 

**********

 

< I miei amici, sono tutti qui. È stupendo > pensò felice Goku. Si rialzò a fatica, sulle gambe tremanti. < Voglio combattere anch’io >.

“Tu dovresti riposarti!” gridò Junior, venendo sbalzato via da un colpo del moncherino della coda del serpente.

“Lascia divertire anche lui, sensei” esalò Elly. Aveva il viso madido di sudore, che le accecava anche la vista, il suo corpo era più muscoloso del normale, teneva la schiena leggermente curva in avanti e le braccia le ciondolavano.

Chichi aveva nascosto il viso contro il petto di Bulma, quest’ultima le accarezzò la testa dicendole: “Tranquillizzati”.

La corona sul capo del namecciano brillava di un delicato verde.

John saltò all’indietro, evitando le fauci del serpente che tentavano di chiudersi su di lui.

Kamhara schivò i terribili raggi sparati dagli occhi della creatura.

“Maledetti insulsi insetti! Non mi distoglierete dalla mia vendetta!” sbraitò il serpente di fuoco. Lì dove strisciava le rocce si annerivano come bruciate, la muffa negli angoli s’ingialliva e sia arazzi che quadri prendevano fuoco sulle pareti.

< Inferocito com’è non si è accorto che questa è una trappola. Sbrigati Vegeta, abbiamo bisogno di te > pensò Junior.

 

************

 

Vegeta digrignò i denti così forte da farsi sanguinare le gengive. Le mani nell’acqua gli si erano intirizzite, la pelle si era raggrinzita e all’altezza dei calli era diventata violetta.

Lente gocce di sudore freddo solcavano il suo viso, deformato dalla fatica e dalla concentrazione.

< Dannato strano elemento, obbediscimi > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

< Con la forza non otterrai niente >. Una voce femminile risuonò nella sua testa.

Vegeta impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.

< Lascia che il mio potere scorra in te. Lasciami combattere a modo mio > disse ancora la voce femminile.

Vegeta fu avvolto da un’aura dorata ed iniziò a cantare.

Sutomu inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre una melodia si espandeva tutt’intorno.

“Canti?” lo prese in giro Junior. “Dillo a qualcuno e ti giuro che te la faccio pagare” ringhiò Vegeta.

“ _Umphf_ , se mi chiedono, io non ne so niente” lo rassicurò Sutomu.

 

********

 

Dal corpo in trance di Vegeta si alzò una gigantesca fenice d’acqua.

Il serpente ruggì di dolore, mentre la creatura lo attraversava da parte a parte, spegnendo le sue fiamme, fino a consumarsi a sua volta.

I suoi occhi di brace si spensero, e rimasero neri e vacui come due profondi pozzi neri.

“Kamehameha!” gridò Goku.

“Homo Demon!”. Lanciò a sua volta il colpo Junior.

“Pugno del drago!”. “Tecnica dei fiori di pesco!”. Le voci di Elly e Kamy si mischiarono.

Le tecniche si abbatterono sull’immonda creatura, che scomparve.


	85. Cap.85 Finale

Cap.85 Finale

“Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?” domandò Junior. Era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, illuminato dalla luce grigiastra del solo.

“Non sai quanto, ti sei fatto fregare” disse Elly. Teneva Jaden al petto, il piccolo dormiva gorgogliando piano.

< Da quando questa storia è finita, è diventato praticamente un angelo. Non come parecchi mocciosi urlanti che vedo in giro.

Oh, ma crescendo non lo lascerò crescere scapestrato. Non sarà uno di quei pargoli urlanti al cinema, non lo farò strepitare a squarciagola ai ristoranti e di certo non sarà un teppista che tira la sabbia al mare > rifletté.

“Con tutti i disastri che hai combinato tu, potresti anche perdonarmi se per una volta mi sono fatto possedere. Sono convinto che Bulma non faccia tutte queste storie a Vegeta ogni volta” borbottò Junior, le sue antenne ondeggiarono.

“Lo farò ad una condizione” disse Elly, fermandosi.

“Tutto, basta che la smetti di tenermi il muso” disse Junior.

Elly mise Jaden nella culla, gli sorrise e raggiunse il namecciano, alzandosi sulle punte.

Junior la guardò appendersi al suo braccio, posando le dita sottili sulla sua membrana rosa, e socchiuse un occhio, sgranando l’altro.

< Cos’ha in mente? > si chiese.

Elly afferrò la punta dell’orecchio di Junior e tirò, ridacchiando ai gemiti del namecciano. Erano bassi e leggermente striduli.

< Se non rischiassi di svegliare nostro figlio, griderei. Perfida > comunicò Junior mentalmente.

< Te lo meriti, sensei… e poi sono la tua perfida > pensò Elly, ridacchiando.

< Ti amo > rispose Junior, baciandola.

***********

“Tutto bene quel che finisce bene” disse Son. 

Era seduto sul divano ed era intento a scorrere le foto del proprio cellulare, cancellano quelle sfocate.

“Sì, ma io sono ancora distrutta” borbottò Kamhara, sistemando un vassoio sul tavolinetto.

John era seduto sull’altro divano. Si piegò e prese un biscotto, dicendo: “Ora potrò finalmente tornare a casa”.

“Io preferirei rimanessi un po’ con me” disse Kamy.

Il cellulare di Goku squillò, il suo viso sorridente si oscurò. Rispose bisbigliando, con la bocca coperta dalla mano.

“Sì, capisco, a domani” disse con voce roca.

“Di nuovo il serpente?” chiese John con tono duro, vedendolo chiudere la chiamata. 

“Peggio. Da domani riapre la bottega e devo tornare a lavoro” gemette Goku disperato. 

Una risata liberatoria si espanse nella stanza.


End file.
